Call of the Mist
by LaryGoddess
Summary: A writer from Earth is chosen by Mist to be summoned to Ivalice in order to aid in the restoration of peace. Chapter 19 is up! See profile for updates on future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy, or anything else by Square-Enix, that includes characters, abilities, spells, summons … well, you get the picture. Oh, and I don't own MSN, Microsoft, Antonio Banderas, rights to any kind of movies whatsoever … things like those too. By the way, I don't own Josh or Glenna, but I have their permission. (I heart you two.)

* * *

I was cuddling under my covers with my teddy bear, blanket over my head, thinking about how ordinary and boring my eighteen year old life was going. Sure, I might be moving soon. Sure, I had someone incredibly special in my life. Sure, I had planned on possibly going to college in fall, but damn, right now nothing exciting was happening. Sighing, I flipped the covers off of my head and sat up.

For the past week or so, I had been trying to brainstorm some ideas to write a fan fic. The results? Nothing. I had been spending my days trying to come up with what exactly I wanted and realized I wanted it all. "It" being Final Fantasy. I leaned against my head board.

Sighing, I hopped out of bed and made my way downstairs to the computer room. I had been a Final Fantasy fan for ages, my first one being VIII. Naturally, my favorite out of the series, not to say that the others weren't as awesome. Which was my dilemma.

Which one to choose?

I played the older games in the series, and even the newest. What was one I could really get into? The latest one I had been playing was XII, but I wasn't too sure if I could write about the game. After all, I hadn't even beaten the twelfth installment of the series yet.

Turning on the computer, I waited for MSN to automatically sign me in and I clicked on Microsoft Word to open up.

I glanced up to the upper corner of my screen to see that someone was trying to add me to their list. "Hmm, who are you?" I muttered to myself as I allowed the contact.

_Hello?_ I typed.

**I Lyke Nutz says:**

_Hiiiii!_

… _Who's this?_ Naturally, I had to ask.

**I Lyke Nutz says:**

_I'm Nuva, and yourself?_

I sighed. "Might as well play along until I get bored."

**I Lyke Nutz says:**

_Bored? I understand you have been recently. Trying to write?_

My eyes widened. "Yeah right …"

**I Lyke Nutz says:**

_Are you going to tell me your name? I bet it's pretty!_

Shaking my head, I let my fingers do the talking. _Who's this, seriously?_

**I Lyke Nutz says:**

_I'm Nuuuuuuva._

_That answers nothing._ I responded. _… Or at least wasn't the answer I was looking for._

**I Lyke Nutz says:**

_One answer unravels another. You are a writer, yes?_

"I'm going to block your ass." I rolled my eyes, getting tired of this game.

**I Lyke Nutz says:**

_Wait Lary! Tell me that you're knowledgeable in the area of alternate universes!_

_Oh, so you DO know my name, huh? And really, the only thing I know about alternative universes is that if they did exist, hundreds would. Have anything else to say in the five seconds before you're blocked and deleted?_ Not only was I now creeped out, but now I was getting really pissed off, letting my fingers pound away at the keyboard mercilessly. How did this person know what they possibly couldn't?

**I Lyke Nutz says:**

_I just noticed your username and Lary's in it. Anyways, as I said, more answers will reveal themselves as we go along. You are a part of a great phenomenon. You've been thinking a lot about a game, yes? A work of fiction?_

…_No idea what's going on, but yeah. I know a lot about many games. Your point?_ I decided to humor "Nuva".

**I Lyke Nutz says:**

_There's a big problem with a certain place, and you have been selected to aid in the restoration of peace._

Okay, I was getting intrigued. Whoever this person was, they sure knew how to keep a girl online. Much better than the "OMG! CAM? ASL??!?" guys anyway. _Still answers nothing._

**I Lyke Nutz says:**

_You won't believe me until it happens, but just keep in mind Final Fantasy, okay?_

"Hahah! Oh, man." I laughed. Grinning, I typed: _No worries. I'm a pro when it deals with FF._

**I Lyke Nutz says:**

_I believe you. You've had the game on your mind for the longest time. One reason as to why the worlds rely on people like yourself._

_Righto_. I giggled to myself. _Well_, I added, _I have somewhere to go today, so ttyl Nuva_.

**I Lyke Nutz says:**

_TTYS & I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT!_

I raised my eyebrow as he/she/whatever logged off. "Talk to me soon? Know I can do it?" I shrugged. "Ah well." I leaned back into my chair and looked at my blank Word document. I groaned. Nothing coming to me, and it was about thirty minutes before I had to leave to meet my friend, Glenna, via public transportation.

Signing off MSN, I picked up my phone and called her.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey," I greeted, "Just woke up from my nap. I'll be at your place in … give or take an hour. Taking the bus since the parents aren't home right now."

"Okay. See you then." Glenna said in her regular cheery tone.

"You know it." I hung up and turned the computer on stand by.

With that, I rushed upstairs to get ready, putting on makeup, brushing my long dark hair. By the time I was done, my large hazel cat eyes were outlined in black, my lips a little fuller than usual and lashes a tad longer. Sometimes I wished for contacts so that people could see my eyes better, but hey – I loved my burgundy frames. I grumbled at my hair, noticing fly away strands. "Hair spray." I muttered to myself as I went searching for it in my parent's bathroom.

When I returned to my room with the spray, I noticed a lone piece of paper resting on my bed.

"Where'd you come from?" I said, placing the hair spray down to pick up the document.

The sheet said:

_Weapons License_

_As according to law, you are now able to now purchase a spear **Javelin** as a weapon. On behalf of Ivalice, please use this weapon with responsibility. Thank you for acquiring a proper license_.

At the bottom was a signature, and at the top a crest of arms.

"…Final Fantasy twelve?" I blinked. If this was a joke, it had gone on far enough. First with MSN, and now, with this garbage being placed on my bed …

My insides sunk. Did that mean whoever was messing with me online was in my house, without me noticing?

"That can't be." I mumbled, trying to sort this out, feeling my stomach unknot at my rekindled rationality. "Someone's just messing with me, and somehow got my parents to play along - even though my parents aren't the joking type." I sat down on my bed, the "license" held tight in my grip. Glancing at it once more, my gaze lingered. And then, something just _clicked_. This license … was genuine.

Then I felt something move behind me.

"No they aren't, kupo!"

A jolt of pure fear ran through me. I scrambled out of bed and shrieked, feeling wave after wave of adrenaline being pumped into my system. I spun on my heel to get a look at whatever the hell was behind me, simultaneously grabbing the vase full of fake flowers on my dresser. Screaming again, I threw my arm back, ready to chuck the vase when I saw –

"Holy crap, a moogle!" My mouth dropped open, still armed with my make-shift weapon.

"P-please!" Cried out the voice, high and squeaky, yet completely clear at the same time. The creature had his arms shielding his face. "Don't throw!"

I dropped the vase, letting my hand slowly loosen its clutch until the smooth glass fell to the carpeted floor, my mouth still agape and arm suspended in air.

Peeking from behind his arms, he took a deep breath. Placing his arms at his sides, I was able to see what he actually looked like. He was about two feet tall, furry white with adorable puffy cheeks and sparkling emerald green eyes. Small wings poked out from his back and flapped a bit as he cocked his head, making his burgundy pompom tip to the side. He wore tanned knickerbockers, black boots, and a maroon vest filled with bulging pockets. On his arms were multiple watches, some digital, others not.

Locked eye-to-eye, we stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity until he cleared his throat and said, "I like nuts."

I blinked. _Mogs eat kupo nuts … The … screen name from before was "I Lyke Nutz"._ "You're that … you're N – Nuva!" I was still in awe.

A smile lit up his face. "Yes!"

I backed up until my butt hit the dresser. I slid down until my rear was on the ground, my back resting against cedar. "Uhhhh yeah."

"Listen, you don't have to be afraid." He hopped down off the bed. "I'm a scientist of sorts from Ivalice."

"I'm hallucinating. I need to get outside, and well … get outside." I shook my head. "All these attempts at writing … I've gone nuts, haven't I? And that's probably why you like nuts, because I'm nuts."

He scratched his head. "Mmm that's one way to look at this turn of events. But you're not crazy, kupo!"

"In that case, explain why you're here. Every little detail." I demanded.

Nuva opened his mouth just as I added –

"But pinch me first! I have to really know this is real … this event … you …"

He smiled. "Okay!" With that, he flapped his wings with great exertion, and started to hover. Nuva then began to advance in the air, coming closer to my face, paw outstretched and snatching at my cheek. I felt his soft fur and delicate fingers caress my face, and then squeeze with almighty force.

"Owww!" I grabbed at my cheek. "Dammit! Your claws sunk into my flesh!"

The moogle laughed. "You're fine. Now let me continue?"

I nodded, rubbing my tender face.

Wings ceasing in mid-flap, he fell a few centimeters onto the floor. "As you know, Ivalice has a strong magickal force within it known as Mist, which is the core of magicite, and can bestow upon a person otherworldly abilities they could not attain on their own. One night, while I was researching the magicite, learning of its ins and outs in order to discover more about manufacturing nethicite – stones which can absorb magicks – an overwhelming feeling of dread over took me.

"I didn't know what or where the feeling was from at first – but then I realized it was the Mist. As I held the magicite, I couldn't help but remember the war. With the world so uneasy, the Mist wanted balance. That's when the magickal device started to glow.

"A single beam shot from the magicite, and hit my lab's wall, creeping outwards like ethereal vines, creating a window to your world."

"Wow." I muttered.

He dipped his head at my statement and continued: "I learned so much over the days, about the magicite, about your world! Kupo! But the magicite could only create windows at certain hours … and finally, doors - portals. For about a week now, I've been dabbling in and out of both worlds. And using this cell phone for many purposes." He reached into a pocket and pulled out a hot pink cell.

"How did you get that?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Found it, but the device shall be returned in time." He said defensively. "I learned to chat online. Very odd." Nuva thought for a moment. "But at least I was able to reach you with such an invention!"

"Hmmm right." I leaned forward. "Which brings me to my next question – why me?"

"This is most brilliant! Kupo! You, because … you are someone who knows this world; the Mist saw you. With so much concentrated thought focused on Ivalice, you helped give power to a world you didn't think was real. That is one of your very own special abilities, which can be amplified with Mist."

"Meaning?"

"Once you step inside Ivalice, your ability to create shall fuse with the Mist, making Ivalice as solid under your feet as this world is." He took a breath, placing the cell back into his pocket.

I closed my eyes, giving a mental scoff. _Well, I guess writers block is good for a couple of things._ "So … the Mist wants me to go to Ivalice … and help end the drama from the war?" Thoughts of Ashe, Basch and the land of Dalmasca, which would be in the grip of the Archadian Empire, filled my mind. My eyes opened. "Is it because I know so much already and can make it … more real than it is, I guess … Is that why I was chosen?"

Making an agreeing sound, Nuva reached into another pocket and pulled out an odd amber lump, which reminded me of certain save crystals. "Hold this, kupo."

I reached out, palm up. I had a feeling I knew what this was. As soon as the item fell into my grasp, a bright white light lit up my room. "Magicite." I mumbled. "Amazing." The light crept up a wall, spinning. Within seconds, I noticed my wall becoming more and more transparent, until I could see sandy hills of a desert.

"The South Gate of Rabanastre is quite close to where you see right now." Nuva stated. "This piece of magicite opens portals to destinations where you may go. I had to wait for certain times for it to be used, whereas you were able to open a portal between worlds as soon as you touched it. Quite interesting, no? Kupo!"

"You know when you get excited you say that a lot, right?" I said offhandedly as I was mesmerized by the giant hole in my wall. _Rabanastre is somewhere out there?_ A gust of wind lightly kicked up some sand.

"Kupo!" Exclaimed the moogle.

"Mhm." I took a deep breath. "So, I can open a portal at any time? How do I close one?"

Nuva searched through his pockets again and produced a dark blue lump. "Nethicite. This should nullify the effects of the magicite." I held out my other hand and as soon as I came into contact with the lump, the nethicite seemed to swallow the effects of the magicite. The portal had vanished.

"Keep those two in separate pouches." Said the mog.

I nodded, and rose to my feet. "This is great and all, but … why would you help me?"

Puffing out his chest, Nuva replied, "Anything for the pursuit of knowledge! The Mist knows this. People of all races can find information so wonderfully neutral, and use such a gain for evil. I won't. You have my word, kupo."

I smiled.

"Say … where's the license I got for you?" He tilted his head.

My eyes widened. I scanned the room quickly and noticed that the sheet of paper had floated into a corner after I had grabbed the vase earlier. "Found it!"

"All right!" He patted his pockets. "Oh, I have other things for you. You just have to go to Migelo's Sundries. There are more licenses for you I tucked away. And items! Not a lot of Gil, though." Nuva finally got a hold of something and yanked it out. "Ah! Bring this in with you. This is the package's paperwork. Don't loose this, kupo!"

"Right." I agreed, receiving two papers. "But why give me this license now if I'm getting others later?"

"Always be sure to have a weapon with you! You'll need something to defend yourself no matter where you are. Speaking of which, are you trained in weaponry?"

"…Is that a rhetorical question?" I crossed my arms. In the back of my mind I remembered Antonio Banderas in "The Mask of Zorro": _"… The pointy end goes into the other man."_

"Hm," casually the mog rubbed his chin. "I'm sure you'll do fine. The Mist will aid you – just be sure to find Amal's Weaponry."

"Okay." I glanced down. "What should I do about my clothes?" I had on snug black jeans with a white belt, a form fitting green t-shirt and black high-heeled boots. "I really wouldn't fit in."

"Your armor may help your attire. Besides, I'm sure you'll be able to sell some battle loot later and purchase clothes better suited, kupo."

"Makes sense. But … What do I do after Migelo's?" I asked.

"I'm not sure." He thought for a moment. "I think you should be sure to see Vayne Solidor make his speech. The rest is up to you, as I won't be able to accompany you."

"You won't?" My stomach churned. Guideless, was I? Ah, not like I didn't know some parts of Ivalice quite well. _I should be okay._

Nuva shook his head. "I _am _a scientist working in Archadia. Perhaps you'll meet me there. Unless I find you first somehow."

"Don't you have more of this magicite to open portals?" I asked.

The creature frowned. "There are crystals which can teleport people to great distances over Ivalice. However, none are as special as that piece you hold, which allows the user to find any destination or person repeatedly without using a Teleport Stone. And let me not even get started on the opening of portals to other worlds, kupo!"

I glanced down at the nethicite and magicite in one hand, then to the documents in the other. _Portals, Mist, moogles, Ivalice …I wonder what Glenna would think?_ "Dammit! I forgot I have to meet my friend later."

"Is that them?" Nuva walked over to my dresser and pointed to a framed picture of me and a thin blond guy with glasses, staring into the camera, happy to be close to each other.

I felt a blush creep up. "No … he's my fiancé. His name is Josh. He's a couple years older than me."

The moogle looked up at me. "That explains the ring on your finger. Does he live here with you, kupo?"

I flexed my ring finger and remembered I had put the ring on when I woke up. Happens every morning so automatically that I hardly noticed the gold and diamonds on my finger anymore – the ring had become that much a part of me. "No, he lives in another country right now, for his work. He usually calls me or emails me these days."

"How sweet, kupo! Anyways, you won't be long, providing you use the portals correctly." Smiled Nuva. "Going back and forth between worlds shouldn't be difficult. It would be like playing a game, being able to shut it off and turn it on, to leave and enter on your terms."

"That sounds too easy. I'm sure there's a catch." My brows furrowed. That could mean I could go for days without returning to a world that needed me.

"I'm unsure." He shrugged. "I wouldn't advise spending more than a few hours in your world until you have restored what the Mist wants."

"Gotcha." I muttered. Then a thought hit me: "Ooh, I should get my old bag!" Placing the items in my hands on my bed, I peeked underneath the frame and pulled out a small black and navy blue back pack. Unzipping the pack, I placed the license inside. Before I was able to put the magicite into a compartment –

"Wait!" Nuva exclaimed. "Can you open up a portal for me to Archadia first?"

"Oh … right." I let out a nervous laugh. "Got ahead of myself there." I concentrated on what my memory recalled of Archadia and held out the magicite. Again, bright light filled the room as a portal was made.

"Thank you! Kupo!" The moogle proclaimed. "I'll see you later, okay? Bye bye!"

"Bye!" I called as I watched him hop through my wall onto a pathway. I grabbed the nethicite and watched the portal disappear once more. Sitting on my bed I pondered what else I could take with me. Since the back pack was in actuality, just a cute accessory for relatively little trinkets, I couldn't hold too much.

I went to my bathroom and picked up some toiletries, a hair and tooth brush, and make up. "What's a pseudo-prep without make up?" I grinned to myself. Packing them away and slinging the bag over my shoulders, I held the magicite in one hand and the nethicite in the other.

"Here I go." I huffed, feeling nervous. I looked over at the picture of my fiancé and I once more, as if for moral support. "I'll be home soon."

Raising my hand, I envisioned Rabanastre's South Gate, large, packed with many races and Imperial guards, an area to rent chocobos, and the paved path leading into the entrance.

Once my wall became transparent and the sight of the desert city was in my view, I walked close to the portal, putting my magicite-filled hand through slowly, feeling hot desert air touch my flesh. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and stepped all the way through.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you guys for the reviews!

No worries, I know what I'm doing. Hope you enjoy my second chapter and I apologize for the delay – been extremely busy lately!

Disclaimer: I don't own Square-Enix, or anything they've come up with.

* * *

As soon as I felt the dry heat envelope my body I opened my eyes. Looking behind me, I noticed the magicite-induced portal was gone. Instead, the sandy yellows of a desert graced my sight, complete with cliffs and mountains in the distance. Figuring the nethicite did its job automatically, I quickly took off the backpack and placed the two magickal items into different compartments.

"Get out of the way!" barked a voice behind me.

Startled, I caught a figure approaching me, stout, grey-skinned with a protruding stomach and a large snout between two large tusks. Beady black eyes stared me down. Right away I knew the race – Seeq. Behind the brute was a chocobo pulling a wagon filled with wares.

"Standing right in the way!" Grumbled the Seeq, voice deep in his heavy chest. His eyes scanned my form. "Damn Hume! Probably a foreigner at that!"

"Uh …" I stared, backing away.

"Hrrmph!" the Seeq let out his disapproval once again, then spoke offhandedly to his chocobo as he made his way closer to the entrance to Rabanastre. "C'mon, quicker, Sankrit, I'll feed you greens when we get back to the shop." The yellow bird gave an approving whistle and merrily ruffled its feathers.

I looked left and right to see the walkway as I had pictured, but with more people waiting to get inside of the city. I cocked my head. I knew Vayne Solidor was making a speech, and the city would be secured quite well. How could I possibly make my way inside without proper identification or writs?

I moved forward, into the crowd filled with Moogles, Humes, Seeqs and the reptilian race known as the Bangaa. _Migelo's … then see Solidor make a speech? Hmmm_. I brushed past people, moving closer ever still to the front.

"Watch it, girl!" An ornery Hume man hissed. "Don't you try to butt in line!"

"You're no special than the rest of us if you haven't got a written pardon or wares, m'dear." The blonde woman beside me folded her arms and glowered at me. "See this bag on my back? Filled with last minute touches to the castle. And I wasn't even granted a pass! It'll be my head if you dare take my spot."

_Ahhh crap._ I couldn't help but notice the crowd around me was moving in, near fuming. Not much room for me to go anywhere as the bodies pressed closer. Angry faces began speaking.

"Foolish Hume child!" A bronze Bangaa sneered at me, reptilian lips curling over fangs. "Pulling this on a day such as today!" His muscular arms rested upon his hips, body language clearly stating he was incredibly annoyed.

"Hey, hey, hey!"

Clanging footsteps and a muffled accented voice made their way through the group. As soon as light reflected off a metallic surface I knew what was coming – an Imperial soldier. Sure enough, the people gave him wide berth: a tall, broad man looking like a walking suit of armor, spear in hand. He stopped before me.

"You there! What seems to be the problem, eh?"

"Nuh … nothing! I just …" my eyes darted. "Have to get into the city."

The Imperial pointed over his shoulder. "So do they. _They_ have to wait unless they have a pardon stating otherwise. Got a reason for starting this commotion, other than feeling special?"

"No, no, I'm sorry." Never mind the moderate embarrassment, I felt like cowering with him looming over me. I wasn't exactly the toughest girl out there. Not that I'm scrawny, but I'm not built for combat. Besides, this Imperial could easily overpower me if he wanted. And if he did …

He stepped closer. I felt my heart beat quicker. "You better be. If you were to dare start anything, we'd have you in the dungeons." The guard paused. "You got that?!" He hollered. I jumped.

"Why don't you cut her a break already? She gets it." The owner of the voice walked through the crowd, bumping past the Imperial pestering me. I gasped at the blond youth. So did the others.

"What do you think you're doing?!" The guard took two rattling steps towards the youth, who was now at my side.

The boy didn't even flinch. "It was an accident. Lighten up."

"What right do you have talking to an Imperial like that?" Growling, the Archadian guard looked about ready to haul off the young man, before or after a swift ass kicking.

"Excuse me, but I have to go out in the desert and pick something up for Migelo. My writ of transit I showed your fellow guard at the gate seems up to snuff. If you have a problem with it, talk to your friend. Otherwise let's both get back to business."

The guard let out a long, gruff breath, clenching and unclenching the fist wrapped around his weapon. "Get moving. Take your _friend_ with you, boy." The suit of armor turned and parted the crowd once more, this time yelling at those who dared not move out of his way quick enough.

"Careful what you say to the guards. Might get you in trouble." The youth crossed his arms over his chest, which was barely covered by a small metallic vest. His torso was well defined for someone his age. Then again, he probably did work quite hard.

_You're one to talk. _"Thanks a lot."

He nodded, turning on his heel. "Yeah, well … I better get going."

"Wait – I have to see Migelo." I rushed out. "If there was a way I could help you for what you did back there, please let me."

"And let you come back into the city with me?" He grinned, cocking an eyebrow.

"Guilty." I cheekily smiled, feeling my eyes drift off to the side before I looked him in the eye again.

"Migelo …" the blond thought for a moment. "I've never seen you at his shop before. I don't think I've ever seen you before, actually."

"I'm not from here." I felt myself suppress an eye roll. _What an understatement._ "Someone said there's a package waiting for me at Migelo's. I _have_ to get it. I need your help. Again."

"I dunno. You don't look like the fighting type. At all. And where I'm going has lots of monsters. In fact, I have to fight some tomato."

"Hardly sounds threatening." I grinned.

He let out a small laugh. "Doesn't sound like it, does it? Anyways, I'm Vaan." The blond stuck out his hand, which brought attention to the gauntlets on his wrists. "You are?"

I felt a bit blindsided, even though I knew who he was. I mean, here was Vaan, someone I knew, but really didn't. Just hearing him say his name was enough to catch me off my feet. As if this suspended reality was now officially legitimate with his identity being spoken by the man himself. "Oh! I uh, sorry." I shook his hand vigorously. _Should I fake a name? _"I'm Lary." _Telling some lies might screw me over in the future. Might as well try to be as truthful as I can._

"You don't look like a guy." He teased, motioning with his head to follow him.

"Good eye." I replied, keeping up with him as he moved.

"Thanks." Vaan responded, quickening his pace as we neared the sands. "Do you have any magicks on you? Weapons?"

I shook my head. "Licenses, but no weapon … or magick …"

He stopped in his tracks. Slowly, he looked over at me, a smile in his voice: "You know, you might just have to pay me as your hired bodyguard."

"You're kidding, right? Whatever happened to being a Good Samaritan?"

"A good what?" His brows crinkled in confusion.

"Never mind." I paused. "But you get the point."

He grinned again, brown eyes mischievous. "Don't worry; I've got your back. For free. But if I have to help haul anything, you're helping."

"Deal." I nodded.

"All right." His hand slapped my shoulder. "We're off. You better run well in those heels." He looked at my shoes, then glanced upwards. "Who dressed you anyways?"

"Hey – I don't look that bad." I glowered.

"Yeah, I suppose not. The materials are a bit different, other than that you wouldn't stand out too much." He rubbed his chin. "I hear people from Rozzaria like tight clothes made from special fabrics. You from there?"

"Uhmm what?" I cocked my head, immediately getting a mental image of Al-Cid, a member of the ruling family of Rozzaria. "Isn't that a generalization? A bad one at that?"

Vaan had an earnest expression on his face. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone you're from Rozzaria. The guards already have it out for you, if they knew you were from _that_ country, you'd be put in the dungeons."

"Mmm, thanks again." I hid a grin. _I've said nothing yet he assumes …Ah well._

"No problem. Now … like I said, get ready to run." He lifted his metal clad leg so that his heel touched his rear. Grabbing on to his shoe, he stretched his hamstrings, and proceeded to do the same to the other leg while I watched, knowing that in heels it didn't really matter how prepared my legs would be for running. "We're off."


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the continued support, everyone!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Square-Enix has come up with.

"You have to watch out for all sorts of enemies." Vaan warned as we both stepped out into the sand, my heels sinking a bit. "Well, mostly four kinds. Okay, two. The creatures that don't want to harm us unless we strike them first, are Cactites and the Wild Saurians. I'll point them out to you later, but remember they're both green. You'll rarely see a Cockatrice so don't worry too much about those, even if they are a bit violent."

I smiled at Vaan trying to show off what he knew as we made our way closer to a tall tree.

"What?" He said, noticing my expression.

"You're quite experienced with the monsters." _Then again, so am I. Just not so much with them being actually able to bite my ass, _I kept to myself.

His chest puffed out proudly while keeping in stride. "Picked up what the hunters learned. Besides, this is the Estersand. Close to home. I'm sure you know about the monsters in Rozzaria."

"Oh, not that much, really." I paused for a second, stopping in my tracks. "Uhm, do you think it's hard to learn to fight with a spear?"

Casually, he glanced over his shoulder to keep eye contact with me. "Probably not. I mean, the pointy end goes into the other guy. How hard can it be?"

I rolled my eyes. "I had a feeling that answer was coming." I trudged onward.

"Stop!" Vaan thrust his arm out. "Get down!" He dropped in front of the heap of rocks. I followed his lead.

"Why? What's wrong?" I whispered to him on all fours.

"Take a look." He said, peering over the rock.

In the distance, creatures roamed. Pudgy little green Cactites, arms waving and bodies bobbing, danced off to the far left.

"They're kind of cute." I observed.

"Uh … yeah. Usually harmless. But I meant over that way." Vaan pointed.

Much further off, a pack of Wolves frolicked with each other, playfully snapping jaws at one another's tails. Approaching them with a gaping maw, a giant dinosaur-like beast thudded over. In an instant the Wolves jumped to attention. With haste, they dashed around the monster. Unfortunately, one wasn't quick enough. Yelping, the canine was hoisted off the ground by a hungry mouth. The massive reptilian's jaws crunched down, and the Wolf was silenced.

"Disgusting." I winced as I watched a stream of red drip from the dinosaur's face. In two chomps the Wolf was gone. With a swish of its tail, the lizard walked off, deeper into the desert.

"That's a Wild Saurian. They hunt for the Wolves. He'll leave us alone if we leave him alone, so let's stay away from that guy." Vaan said, rising to his feet. "Now where's that Rogue Tomato?" He used a hand to shield his eyes from the sun.

Getting up, I dusted the sand off my clothes. "Maybe over by the cliff?"

"Maybe. Let's move closer." Vaan broke into a slow jog.

I grumbled. Best I could manage was power walking after him, keeping my eyes peeled for enemies who would want to strike. I only saw more Cactites prancing or sleeping, content and oblivious of our presence. The Wolves appeared to have been scared out of the area since their attacker last struck.

When we approached our destination, a shrill sound caught our attention. Looking up, the two of us noticed a small figure waving its arms. The head was a large red tomato with a big, toothed mouth, and the body was oddly horizontally striped pink and white.

"That's him!" Vaan pulled out his sword. "I don't know how much trouble he'll be, so stay back. Warn me if you see creatures coming!"

"Right!" I nodded, anticipating the outcome of the battle. While Vaan was preoccupied with tearing after the Tomato, I slipped my heeled boots off and placed them in my bag. There didn't seem to be too many sharp objects lying in the sand from what I previously noticed - just a smooth yet grainy, fairly warm surface, so my feet could safely take running, as I'd have to be doing it shortly. Soon, the Rogue would jump off the cliff and we'd have to be wary of desert Wolves.

Vaan was off in the distance; I could see him swinging his sword, hear him grunt as he took hits. A deep _whuff _caught my attention. Alarmed, I sharply glanced behind me. Sure enough, a lone Wolf was the owner of the sound. After a great yawn, his lips curled back and his stance was ready.

"Shit." I choked out. _Maybe if he just woke up I can get away with turning my back on him before he goes for my throat._

A snarl came from the Wolf.

"V-Vaan … VAAN!" I managed to scream. "Wolf! Down here! _Help!_" I was hoping the Wolf would bolt if I yelled, made loud sounds, anything … but he was far too hungry and had decided on his prey. The canine pounced.

I threw up my arms to shield my face and neck a second before I felt heavy weight throw me to the ground, winding me. The Wolf was atop me; I could feel its breath, and the wetness of saliva bearing down on my arm when –

"Hyyaah!"

The weight was practically launched off me. Looking up while struggling to breathe, I saw Vaan now standing in front of me, acting as a shield. The Wolf got up with a whimper, which turned into a growl as it lunged once more, this time at Vaan. Prepared, Vaan made a wide arc with his sword and sliced the beast across the chest, knocking it out of the air. Crashing to the sand, the Wolf stayed down, whimpering softly. Walking up to the creature, Vaan put him to rest.

"Are you okay?" the blond turned to me.

I finally got in a strangled breath. "Yes." He helped me to my feet. "Thank you."

"Leaving you alone was dangerous. You'll have to fight with me." He reached into his pockets and pulled out two petite bottles. "You can't do much, but when either you or I get hurt, use these. You know what they are, right?"

"Yeah." I held my hands out and felt them drop into my palms. "Potions." _… I'm actually holding these._

"Good." He saw my socked feet. "What happened to your shoes?"

"Took them off incase we'd have to run." I answered, simply.

"Smart thinking, because we have to run to the other side of the cliff. The Rogue Tomato jumped down. You know, if he hadn't, I wouldn't have come down to save you in time. Let's go." Vaan said, waving his arm over to the area where the Tomato was. With simultaneous nods, we both kicked up sand as we sped off around the side, this time more cautious.

Once around the cliff, we pressed up against the side as we saw the Tomato skipping by itself. Turning, the vicious vegetable saw us and jumped. Letting out a long, agitated sound, it ran towards us.

"Shall we?" Vaan grinned.

"Let's." I grinned back.

Again, we raced towards the Rogue, Vaan with his weapon ready and me, with a couple Potions in hand. Staying back from the fray, I let Vaan move in close. Dodging a head butt, Vaan countered with a vertical slash. Constantly moving and battling, the two seemed to be progressively moving away from cliffs and closer to another pack of Wolves.

"Try to finish him off before you catch the attention of another pack!" I shouted.

Saying nothing, Vaan continued to fight. _Did he even hear me?_ Moving closer to them, I noticed the Tomato taking a deep breath. Then … breathed fire.

"Aargh!" Vaan cried. I ran up to him.

"Vaan, Potion!" I shouted as I tossed him one.

"Thanks." He popped the cap, and an ethereal green mist hovered over the top, like dry ice. Vaan downed the liquid within seconds and threw the empty bottle at the Tomato, watching the glass shatter against its belly before giving the Rogue a finishing blow with his sword.

"All right!" I exclaimed.

Nodding, Vaan looked over to his left. I followed his gaze. "Galbana lilies?" He made his way over to red lilies blooming out of the sand and picked them. "Never thought I'd see them growing out here. This'll make a nice souvenir." He glanced back up at me. "Time to call it a day."

"Good, let's head back before _they_ catch up!" I pointed at the Wolf pack that was curiously moving towards us.

"Follow me!" Vaan shouted, and we both took off again at full speed.

I thought I heard the sound of paws following us, but I didn't look back. Neither did Vaan. We just kept on running until I had to stop, panting hard, bending over with my hands on my knees.

Also panting but in better condition, Vaan stated, "Your face is so red. Not used to running, I'm guessing?"

I shook my head while trying to take in air. "…N-no."

"We're close to Rabanastre; we can walk the rest of the way. Looks like those Wolves back there gave up chase. I could hear them following us. The Wild Saurian is back." Vaan stated.

"Yeah, I heard them too." I replied, feeling better. Taking off my backpack, I took my heeled boots and put them on. When I stood, I noticed the Saurian roaming far off in the distance, causing the Wolves to flee.

"Ready?" Vaan asked.

"I am." I answered, and we both walked to Rabanastre.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the feedback! It means a lot to me that you guys take time to tell me your opinions. Again, thanks for the support.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything belonging to Square-Enix, Shakespeare, or Marc Antony in general.

* * *

Our feet returning to the paved path to Rabanastre, Vaan and I noticed more guards than before completely obstructing the gate.

Vaan groaned and faced me. "We might not be able to make it back into the city right away." He rose to his tip toes and looked over the heads of those tallest in the impatient crowd before the guards. Their cross voices swirled together in a cacophony of hisses, grunts, and aimless chatter. Suddenly Vaan's face lit up. "This way."

Letting him take the lead, we carefully crept through the people, eventually coming to a stop when we approached a much younger teen with baggy clothes and delivery bag. The boy turned his head and his eyes sparkled with recognition. "Ahh! Vaan!"

_Kytes_. My memory recalled, my only advantage in this world.

Kytes also noticed me. "Oh, new friend?"

"Sort of." Vaan replied.

"I'm Lary." I stuck out my hand, then leaned over and whispered to him as he shook: "Vaan's helping me get into Rabanastre."

"I guess I'm not the only one who got locked out of the city. I'm Kytes, by the way." The errand runner stated as we separated hands. His then eyes locked with Vaan's. "I told Penelo about the mark you were going after, and I guess I got her worrying. So the two of us headed out here to find you. As soon as I stepped out, the guards closed the gates and things got crazy. I haven't been able to find her since."

Then, from one of the guards: "Stand back, there! There!" Our sight was now on the Imperials, shouting over a few rowdy peasants. "This gate's closed until the ceremony's over, do you hear?"

Vaan grumbled, lilies in hand. "Now what?"

A shadow began to creep up on us. I saw a large chocobo in black and gold ceremonial armor move up behind Vaan. The blond followed my gaze and jumped when he saw the bird over his shoulder.

An Imperial exclaimed, "Open the gate!" With ice the man continued as he saw us: "Out of the way."

"Wait a second!" Vaan stepped forward. "How come you let these chocobos through the gate and not us?"

"What of it?" The Imperial scoffed. "This here is a pedigreed parader, boy. Cost tens of thousands of gil, this one did. A prettier price than a hundred of you provincials would fetch. Keep your distance! We don't want the chocobos stinking of peasant!" He let out a harsh laugh.

My held my tongue as I watched Vaan's face flare into an angry red. Vaan moved close to the Imperial's face. "What did you say?!"

_Shouldn't I stop this? Can this be stopped? If I can change things why don't I do so now? Because someone else comes in and helps us out anyways? Is that really a way to see things? _I bit my lower lip, anticipating.

The Imperial who told me off earlier suddenly came up from the side. I felt my feet move before I knew what I was doing. "Step aside!" The guard shoved Vaan out of the way. Noticing the lilies fall from his grasp as his body was thrown to the right, I snatched the flowers and put my hand against his back, ceasing his stumbling. I glowered at the guard, causing him to again stress, "_Move_."

The first guard cleared his throat. "Right then, move 'em in."

"Thanks." Vaan muttered as we moved off the side, letting the chocobos enter. I handed him the lilies.

"No problem. Least I could do." I smiled. _Not that great a change, but every little bit helps, right? _Vaan returned a weak smile, glancing at the crimson pedals.

A deep, raspy yet merry voice filled our ears. "Ho ho! A fine chocobo you have there! Yes, Tchita Downs stock if I'm not mistaken." A blue hued Bangaa came into view, in expensive robes, carrying a large jug.

"Migelo." I heard Vaan whisper offhandedly to himself.

"Change the soil, change the chocobo, am I right?" Migelo remarked, drawing the guard's attention as a pretty blonde teenage girl in pigtails wearing a green and yellow one piece outfit carefully moved from behind the Bangaa and then to Vaan's side.

_Penelo._ I thought, watching her. She didn't notice me until she caught my stare, glancing back uncomfortably. Vaan looked at Penelo, then at me, nodding. Giving a wink, Penelo seemed to understand whatever message passed between them.

"Yes. Yes." Migelo tilted his head. "Different soil means different bouquet, too. Take a Dalmascan Barose wine, eh?" He held out the jug in offering, which the guard eyed. "It may lack the flavor and depth of some of your Arcadian wines … But it has a certain strength of character! Heh! It's not bad, really, once you get used to it. Care for some, sirs?" Other guards in the background were catching wind of the drink, nudging each other and murmuring. "There's more than enough to cool their throats, of course."

"You," the first guard addressed the second. "Let these carts through then we close this gate as ordered. My mail is choked with sand." With a grateful sound, Migelo handed him the wine as people flooded into the city.

Grumbling, Migelo walked over to our group, staring at Vaan. "Don't give me a scare like that! You're lucky it ended where it did!" The Bangaa turned to me. "Thank you for watching after the boy, miss. You are?"

"Lary, and Vaan mostly watched over me." I responded. "I have to visit your shop to pick up a few things later."

Migelo gave a brief nod to me, just as Penelo introduced herself, holding onto Vaan's arm. "I'm Penelo. I work for Migelo with Vaan and Kytes. Anyways, we should move into Rabanastre."

"Ahh, the ceremony'll be starting soon." Migelo announced. "I best be hurrying."

Vaan passed Migelo the lilies as Penelo began, "Okay well –"

Once the flowers were in the Bangaa's surprised hands, Vaan tore off into the city. I groaned, feeling stupid I forgot about this part. _Great. More running._

"Vaan! Vaan wait!" Penelo called after him.

"He's not stopping." I looked over at her. "Let's catch up."

"Yeah." She agreed, and we dashed after him, knowing we were leaving Migelo staring after us, confused, lilies in his grasp.

While Penelo was able to run with ease, I had to _attempt_ running. I almost tripped a few times going up stairs and rushing past people on the streets, which passed by in a blur. I vaguely noticed high stone buildings as my eyes tried to focus on the blonde pigtails in front of me.

We eventually ran until we came across a grand parade, with an attractive long-haired man riding on a moving stage, overlooking the people, his face emotionless. I caught up with Penelo as she found Vaan, slowly jogging behind him as he was practically chasing the float, looking up at the man. Vaan, realizing he wouldn't be able to catch up, came to a stop.

"Vaan!" Penelo took a great breath, slapping a hand on his shoulder. "What do you think you're doing, running off like that?"

He spun around. "I … I just wanted to see him for my own eyes. Before he says a word."

"I don't see why that is!" She huffed, hands on her hips. "You _already_ hate Vayne Solidor! There's no way you'd give him a chance. I'm surprised you even want to look at him." Penelo suddenly stopped, face turning pink. She glanced over at me. "I'm sorry. We're sorry … we don't mean to make a scene …"

"Why are you even still here?" Vaan seemed cross. "I thought you had to get to Migelo's."

"Vaan!" Penelo's eyes narrowed.

I felt a bit hurt, but shook it off. Even still, I wasn't going to take someone's a fit. "You know, just because you hate the Empire doesn't mean you have to take it out on me. If you must know, I came to the city to hear his speech. You don't have to see me again if you don't want to. Now, I'm going off to find a seat."

"Where was that when that guard was telling you off, huh?" Vaan glared at me. Penelo punched him in the arm. Grimacing, he rubbed his soon-to-be bruise. He cast his eyes downward. "You're right." He looked back up. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to get that way, but it happens once in a while."

_He's right, too_, I thought. _I didn't give the guard lip because I knew he'd definitely hurt me._

" - When the subject of the Empire pops up." Penelo elaborated on Vaan's apology. "Now, shall we find a seat like Lary's going to do?"

"Yeah, this publicity stunt starts pretty soon." Vaan murmured, and pointed to an area behind me. "There are some good seats over that way."

"Way up high? Are you serious?" Penelo's brow furrowed as she saw where he suggested, far up in the stands.

"Should be all right." I shrugged, taking a few steps toward where Vaan mentioned.

"Hah, brave talk for someone who can't move well in heels. You have to get yourself some new shoes. I know a nice shop; want to check it out sometime after the speech?" Penelo offered as we were in full force, pushing through the crowd and getting to the stairs.

"Sure," I smiled, "I'd love that."

"Gee, ladies, hurry up!" Vaan teased from behind us. "This _will_ start soon."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm moving." I mumbled, trying to gain proper footing on the stone stands. "The hardest part is trying not to step on people." I balanced myself as people tried to squeeze to the left of right briefly so we could slip past.

"There!" Vaan said after a few minutes of struggling to get by. We all sat down, exhausted.

I took off my boots and started attempted to rub my sore feet when an armor-clad man made his way to the podium in front of a gorgeous cathedral, with the man from before, Solidor, standing much further behind him.

"We will have order!" cried out the Imperial. When the crowd settled, he continued. "I give you your new consul … His Imperial Highness Lord Vayne Solidor … Commandment of the Archadian Empire's Western a- Your Excellency!"

Vayne seemed agitated, his lips pursed, eyes flaring as he surveyed the audience, who were scoffing and laughing. He moved with grace and speed to another podium, down closer to the people on the crowded streets. Cleary, all of Rabanastre had come to hear this man speak – the streets and stands were packed, and close to uncomfortable.

He spoke: "People of Rabanastre." His voice was not filled with the suspected condescension, but was surprisingly earnest. "Is it with hatred you look upon your consul? With hatred, you look upon the Empire?"

The crowd roared with insults.

"I can't believe he had to ask." Vaan grumbled.

"Shh!" Penelo lifted a finger to her lips.

Looking a bit defeated, Vayne continued. "There was little point in asking. I harbor no idle hopes of frustrating that hatred. Nor shall I ask your fealty. That is the due of your fallen king and rightly so. King Raminas loved his people. Strove to bring you peace. His was a rule worth of your devotion … even now, he remains among you, protecting you."

Observing the people of Rabanastre, I noticed they suddenly were calmed, now listening to his words, yet tension still was in the air. My ears tuned in again on the speech.

"His ardor for the peace and weal of Dalmasca falters not. I would ask only that you would do your king honor. Together, let us embrace the peace his Majesty would surely desire.

"Two years now divide us from war's bitter end, yet still its shadow looms over all, stifling the infant peace a pall only you may case off. Achieve but this one thing and your hate of me and of the Empire will grieve me not. I will stand fast, I will endure your hatred, suffer your slings and arrows.

"I will defend Dalmasca! Here I will pay my debt! I swear it now! Though King Raminas and Lady Ashe be gone, they stand ever at the side of their people. In honoring peace … you do honor their memory, and to Dalmasca. What I ask, I ask plain. My hopes now rest with you." Placing a hand to his chest, he took a deep bow.

The crowd erupted in cheers.

"Vayne Solidor's quite the orator. Marc Antony would be proud." I said quietly, now watching the consul walk off, only to be confronted by an Imperial with Migelo behind him.

"Who's that?" Penelo overheard me.

"Uh," I began. "Someone who was good with speeches. He's dead now."

"Oh." She muttered. "I'm sorry to hear that."

I laughed. "Don't be. He's been gone for centuries."

We watched Migelo bow to the consul.

"How can he stand to bow to him like that?" Vaan shook his head, disbelievingly. People were leaving the stands.

With a great sigh Penelo started: "Vaan, you just do not get it, do you? He's not doing it because he wants to. You know what'd happen if he didn't?"

"I know," Vaan began. "It's just –"

"So what would you do different?" Penelo questioned.

"I don't know." He rose to his feet. "Well, I'd do something."

"How about we head out?" I suggested. "There are some places you guys can show me if it's not too much trouble." I put my shoes back on and stood.

"Sounds good." Penelo jumped up.

"Yeah …" Vaan trailed off.

I couldn't help but feel bad for him. Although I never knew the pain he had, I could empathize. He really wanted to be free of the Empire that took everything he cared about.

In a few minutes, we were walking down a street with shops and merchants, people talking amongst themselves loudly, discussing the speech. Penelo was mentioning stores to me, pointing and talking about prices and quality and the times when the Imperials didn't have a chokehold on some industries. Vaan seemed wholeheartedly uninterested. When we came across a quieter section of the city, Penelo finally had enough.

"Vaan! You haven't listened to a single word I've said, have you?"

"Not really." He admitted.

"I was telling Lary how this place has changed so much. It's like not even Rabanastre anymore, like the Empire is swallowing it whole."

Grimly Vaan nodded. Then his face brightened. "That fete tonight. Hey, you don't think they'll let us in?"

"Are you crazy?" Penelo rolled her eyes. "It's in the palace, and we don't have an invitation, if you hadn't noticed."

Vaan glanced at me. "Do you? I mean, you're visiting from another country. Maybe you had other important things to attend other than the speech?"

_You have no idea._ "Sorry, no invite, but it would be fun to go." I shrugged.

"So … how're we getting in?" Vaan grinned.

"As if I'd know. Why not ask Migelo to let you in? Or go see Old Dalan in Lowtown? Why the sudden interest?" Penelo asked.

"I told you! I'm going to take back what's ours! Give back to Dalmasca. C'mon, what do you think? If I find something and it fetches a good price, how 'bout I uh … I buy you all dinner!" Vaan said, excitedly.

"Sounds pretty good." I said. "But why let me in on this?"

"If you're from Rozzaria, you won't have a problem with taking from the Archadians. I mean, you _are_ from Rozzaria, right?" Vaan raised his eyebrow.

"She doesn't speak like a Rozzarian, Vaan." Penelo crossed her arms. "Unless she's masking her accent."

"I'm definitely not a fan of the Empire and you could say I'm from nowhere, really. I'm kind of …a nomad, so to speak. And where I'm originally from, this _is_ my accent." I explained.

They looked at each other and finally shrugged.

"As long as you're not Archadian." Vaan said.

"Hmmm," the blonde in pigtails thought. "If you're a nomad, wouldn't you have better shoes? Weapons?"

"I wasn't exactly prepared for today. I have licenses and items I need to pick up. As for the shoes … wasn't expecting so much running in and out of the city." I said, feeling a little guilty for the half-truth.

"Okay then." Penelo shrugged again. "I should really take you to Migelo's in that case." She then spoke to Vaan: "And as for you, I know the first thing you'd do is buy an airship. All hail Vaan, sky pirate of Dalmasca. It's got a nice ring to it. Anyways, Lary and I should be off." She took my hand and pulled me forward. Laughing, she pulled me forward and we both started to walk away from Vaan.

I looked back at him, knowing already where he was going and what he'd be doing as he stared up into the sky.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to those who have been supporting me, from reading to reviews!

For those of you who checked out my profile, my keyboard is now behaving, so all is well with that. Also, I've updated my profile.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything Square-Enix has come up with.

* * *

"I swear, Vaan is so reckless sometimes!" Penelo shook her head as she led me through the stone streets. "And impulsive. And –"

"I gotcha." I interrupted, as politely as I could. "How long have you known him for? You seem to be quite close." _Might as well engage in a little conversation._

She led me to a large store, with a sign of "Migelo's Sundries" out in front. "We've been friends since we were little. Lived together since the war … well, since the war ended." She opened the door for me. "I noticed your ring." As I slipped in, she asked, "You're engaged?"

Instinctively, I felt my thumb fiddle with the ring. "Yes. I am."

"What's his name?" Penelo asked as she closed the door behind her.

"Josh." I answered, eyeing the store. Lit perfectly, not too bright, not too dark. Customers chatted as they looked over displays and prices. The scent of flowers filled the room. As I approached the till, I noticed in a vase were the lilies Vaan had picked. "Been together for a couple years."

"That's great!" smiled the blonde. "I hope things work out well for you two. Hey, where is he anyways? You'd think he'd travel with his fiancée."

"He's back where I'm from. Originally, that is. He didn't travel with me. In fact, nobody really did." I shrugged. "That's all right, though. I'll see them again soon enough. I hope."

"There's a nomad village in the Giza Plains. Are you from there?" She queried, motioning for me to stay at the till as she climbed around to the back of it. The worker who was already at the till crossed her arms.

"Nope." I thought for a moment. "My …people tend to get up and go quickly." _Uh, rrrrright …_

"Where have you been, Penelo? I can't cover your shift like this anymore." The worker grumbled, butting in, flipping her short blonde hair. "Migelo came in earlier, asking for you. He's back dealing with the fete, but he says he wants you to watch the shop, as my _shift is over_."

"I will, I will." Penelo mumbled. She glanced at me. "I suppose that's a nomad's life."

"Good, because the only way I'll actually stay, is if I get double time, Penelo. Not just overtime."

"Will you stop acting like this in front of customers?" Penelo put her hand down on the register. "You have such a bad attitude."

"How about you try to be here for the customers?" the blonde worker rolled her eyes and stormed off to the back.

She frowned. "Urgh. I've only left the store ever since this visit from the consul was being arranged. Mostly because Migelo called so much staff in while he was off arranging everything, I could get a break every so often."

"Maybe she's just having a bad day?" I suggested.

"Day after day." Penelo sighed. "So … what can I do for you?"

I took off my pack and zipped it open, moving the Potion I got from Vaan earlier aside as my hand wrapped around documents. "Uh, well I know that I have a weapons license."

"For that you have to go to Amal's. The weaponry shop is really close to here; I pointed it out to you earlier." Penelo said.

I nodded. "Yep, and then there's this." I passed to her two documents. She took the papers and gave them a once over. Recognition sparked across her face.

"Ooooh right! I've seen this parcel in the storeroom. Hold on!" With that, Penelo walked briskly to the back, just as the blonde co-worker came out and gave her a dirty look, which Penelo merely ignored. The woman also took a gander at me, studying me almost. Staring back at her dully, she averted her gaze and quickly left the store. Thinking not too much of it, I sighed. _Why is it that some people with staring problems have an issue when you stare back? _

Leaning against the counter, I folded my arms, bag at my feet. I glanced down at my ring. _I'm kind of glad Penelo didn't ask more about Josh. Just doesn't seem to be the time or the place, although I do miss him, and want him to know what's happening._ I took a deep breath._ Argh … it's going to be a pain to keep up with the nomad business, especially when I meet people less trusting than Vaan or Penelo. _Engaging in my introspectiveness, I hardly noticed when Penelo came back. Only did the _thump_ of the package against the counter catch my attention.

"There you are." She smiled. "One parcel. Kind of heavy, heard some clattering inside. Moderately fragile."

"Thank you!" I beamed, picking up my bag and slinging it onto my back. When I reached out and grabbed the brown parcel, two younger teens approached the till.

"Uhm, Penelo, we were scheduled to work today." The shorter one, a girl with braided hair replied. "But that means we'll be overstaffed."

"Mhmm." The second worker piped in, a lanky boy with dark hair hanging past his ears. "A few others should be coming in really soon. There might be more staff than customers if we all stay here."

Penelo groaned. "Understaffed in the morning, overstaffed in the afternoon and evening. Who made today's schedule?"

"Vaan." The two said simultaneously.

"Figures." The pigtailed girl muttered with an eye roll. She suddenly looked as if she got a second wind. "Lary, need help getting around town again, being a foreigner and all?"

Catching on, I replied. "For sure, that would be appreciated." At this point, even though I knew the city like the back of my hand, from viewing it from afar and walking in its busy streets, Penelo would be much needed company and a good excuse if I wanted to meet up with Vaan. I felt a twinge of guilt. _Almost feels like I'm using her. Ah well, she's using me to get out of work anyways, right?_

Penelo spoke to the two. "You guys can take over here since I'm not really needed. I'll be back in a few. Make sure the others know what to do, and if they don't, show them the chore list."

"Try to get back before Migelo does." The boy said.

"Of course." Penelo grinned. "Anyways, my new friend and I are going to be around. See you, Ahana. Bye, Drail." She gave the co-workers a wave and tipped her head my way. "Come on, I'll take you to Amal's Weaponry … unless you want to open that package somewhere else first."

I watched the employees wander off to another part of the store. "Hm, I think I should open it in private. Someone picked out the items for me, you know? Don't want to be showing something embarrassing off to everyone." I replied. _Or something that could be so complicated or shocking it would make heads explode with its informational contents._

"I'll let you go to the back of the store with me. You have to be quick, though. We don't normally let anyone in the back who doesn't work here." Penelo offered, turning.

I cocked my head as she glanced back at me over her shoulder. "Why are you being so nice to me? You don't even know me too well."

She paused and faced me again. "You're all right in Vaan's books. That means you're all right in mine. Besides," she seemed a bit embarrassed and lowered her voice so only I could hear. "I feel like I _should_ be helping you. If that makes any sense."

I nodded, feeling my back grow warm. _The magicite and nethicite?_ My stomach tingled with the realization. "I … sort of understand." _The Mist must be influencing her. Is that what happened with Vaan, too?_ With that thought, the warmth ceased.

She smiled. "Good, I guess that means I'm not crazy. Follow me."

Once she led me into the back, I could see that it was separated into three distinct rooms. The room she took me to was a currently empty employee lunchroom that contained two small tables near the center, and fruit bowls and bottled drinks on counters. "The other rooms are for holding wares and packaging." Penelo explained before closing the door. "I'll be your doorwoman, don't worry." She teased.

When I was finally alone, I ripped the package open. I saw two more Potions, and strange black harness. "Huh?" The harness was long, and appeared as if it would go over a chest, two strands crisscrossing in the center which would create an "X" on a torso. At the back of it was an adjustable holder that could slide into different positions. Pulling out the harness, I noticed thick, black, high heel-less boots underneath. I pulled them out and kicked off my heels. I slid one foot inside, noticing how much room was left. "Too big." I grumbled. With that, I felt the boot shrink, adapting to my foot. "Wow." I breathed. _Best. Boots. Ever._ After I did the same with my other foot, I plunked the harness down and walked around a table.

My feet felt light, comfortable, even though the boots were quite heavy in appearance and even a little shiny. Walking back to the package, I noticed more inside – a scrap of light blue paper atop two more licenses. I picked them up.

"'Equip this weapon and item harness when you receive your spear, armor and Potions. Unfortunately, I do not have magicks prepared for you. You will have an easier time with the Jack Boots. They prevent you from being immobilized in battle. I wish you the best of luck. Kupo, Nuva.'" I whispered the note to myself. Sure enough, one license was for the boots. The other, for armor. "Almost have everything." I said louder to myself, dumping the empty parcel into a garbage bin.

Once I had my Potions and old shoes in my bag, I opened the door and saw Penelo sitting on a crate beside the frame.

"Nice new boots." She smiled. Penelo then saw the harness in my hand. "Know how to put that on?"

"Mmm, not really." I shook my head.

"Well, let's check out Amal's and I'll show you after you get your weapon. Looks like you have another license too." She got up and plucked it from my hands playfully. "'Chromed Leather.'" She read. "Not bad. Pretty durable, but not the best against powerful beasts."

"You seem to know a bit about equipment." I remarked.

"My brother was a solider." Penelo stated. "He taught me a lot before he died, like about certain weapons, armor, and how to fight."

A perfect opportunity. "Do you know how to use a spear?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Yes, it's a very basic weapon."

"Mind teaching me how to use my spear?" I queried.

Penelo seemed taken aback. "Uh – you sure? I'm not the best teacher out there. At the very least I can teach you the bare essentials."

"That's all I need for now."

"Ok then." Penelo gave a nod. She put her hands behind her back and casually moved forward. "We just have to get everything for you, and then … check out the areas beyond the Southgate. I have a few hours to kill before Migelo gets back so that shouldn't be an issue."

"Sounds good." I replied. "Thanks again!"

She smiled. "No problem."

Together, we exited Migelo's, side by side.

Thirty minutes later, we were at the Southgate. Penelo, with a dagger in a hip holster and myself wearing armor similar to an unzipped dark brown leather jacket that went down to my stomach in length. With the harness underneath, the "X" shape over my green-shirted chest as I imagined. The Javelin spear, about five feet, wasn't surprisingly all that heavy. I kept the weapon upside down and attached to the harness in the back above my pack, as the armor actually had a slip where I could fit the spear through.

"You can reach back and pull out the spear when an enemy approaches easily this way." Penelo said earlier in the shop as she helped me get suited up, as I had no idea how to put the harness on. "If you get another weapon, like a gun or sword, you could move the holster on this to your side instead of at your back, and the weapon can hang down closer to your hands."

However, right now we were at the gate, approaching the exit. The guards had calmed down since the parade ended. In fact, most guards were now wandering the Rabanastre streets, and only two were on watch at the Southgate.

"You ready?" She asked.

"Yes. You?"

"I am. Oh, by the way, I have some Thunder magick on me. I could show you how to use it once we're out in the Giza Plains." Penelo said.

"All right!" The corners of my lips upturned as I thought of actually being able to cast black magick. _Gotta love the mages._

"So, can you run with all that on?" She questioned.

"Maybe … Why?"

She looked at me, eyes sparkling. "Race you!" Penelo giggled, and took off.

I sighed, glancing up at the heavens. "Why must they make me run? Why?" With a groan, I reluctantly moved my feet into a sprint.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the continued support everyone!

The next couple of weeks will be very busy for me with work, as it'll be store set up and opening. I don't know when I'll have time to update, but I'll try to work on the next chapter when I have spare time. However, I can't guarantee an update within 7-14 days. Sorry about that, guys.

That said, I hope you like this chapter!

P.S This installment might be considered a little graphic

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything Square-Enix has come up with, or basically has any rights to.

* * *

"Your cheeks … you need to work out more." Penelo stated, spinning around to see me slowly gaining on her. "Not to be rude or to offend you or anything, but you need to build up stamina and endurance, especially if you plan on fighting. Vaan and I are errand runners a lot of the time, so we've gotten used to this much activity."

I panted behind her, coming to a stop. Clearly, she had won the race.

The odors of earth and sand washed over me as I came across the Giza Plains – a land almost barren with rock, but with sparse tuffs of long green-yellow grasses gently swaying in the wind. Not quite as hot as the desert, I noticed, but still high in temperature, and humid.

Inhaling great amounts of air, I noticed Penelo had caught on that I had stopped running, and was looking back at me, shaking her head with a grin on her face. Casually she walked over to me. "But you know, you are running faster with those boots, even though you have equipment on."

Through strangled breaths I said: "Y-yep. D-don't worry about me g-gaining endurance and st-stamina." I let in more oxygen into my lungs with continued breaths. "I'll get better in time. I'm not unhealthy, just lazy."

"Don't be too lazy. You'll have to practice what I teach you." She smiled at me, with nostalgia in her expression. "My brother taught me that the spear is easy enough to learn, but takes a long time to master. I … wasn't taught very much. Even still, I'll do my best though to show you what he showed me." She lowered her eyes for a second. Slowly, she looked back up. "Hand me your spear, please."

I lifted my arm and reached back over my shoulder, drawing the weapon. I passed it to her.

"Watch first." Penelo instantly pulled herself into a battle stance, one leg in front of the other as she stepped to the side at an angle. The spear was held up vertically in her grasp. She leaned back for leverage, then with a spinning thrust, propelled the weapon forward, stopping it inches in front of my chest. "The thrust is important. You need enough drive and force and control."

I nodded, and backed up, eyeing the dangerously pointed tip. "Seems like it."

She gave my spear back. "You don't have to spin like I did, as long as you get enough power behind your thrust." Penelo gave a thoughtful pause. "Oh, and remember that you can use your spear to block an attack; there's more than just the end of a weapon to protect you."

"Definitely." I agreed, weapon ready. "Now to get some practice."

Penelo glanced around. "Hmmm, I think I saw some bunny rabbits behind that plant." Her finger picked out the spot a couple feet away.

"Bunnies?" I frowned.

"You're right. You shouldn't have a moving target to start off with."

"No, I mean, they're not going to hurt us. Can't we leave them alone?" I asked.

"Yes, we could, but they'd make some good practice." She stated. When she saw my frown hadn't gone away, she sighed. "I can see why you wouldn't want to, really, I do. I … I guess if you don't want to, we won't."

"Thanks for understanding." I replied. The rabbits apparently were happy about the decision as well, for a couple giant balls of fluff with tall ears hopped away from their leafy coverage, passing us, bounding off to another tuft of greenery.

Warmly, she smiled in reply, watching the bunnies. "I personally don't like killing them either." Her pupils rapidly darted to the side. "We're not alone anymore." She reached into her holster and pulled out the dagger.

I mimicked Penelo's stance from when she held the spear, but found the vertical hold to be awkward. I placed the weapon lower in my grasp, and diagonal to the ground. "Where?" I quickly questioned.

Penelo came to my side. "Over to the left. Hyenas entered from the North Bank."

"They're far away." I said.

"Not once they catch our scent." She informed. "We can try running, or we can get you some experience."

I bit my lip as I saw the large brown dogs' heads whip our way. Three of them. "Are you sure we can take them all on? I don't even know any magick yet."

"Not yet." Penelo said. "But I do."

The Hyenas spoke to each other with their laughing barks, excited. Their eyes glowed as the sun glinted off of them.

"They're fast." Penelo stated, worried almost, as she held a hand over her heart, eyes closed. I noticed a white magickal field of Mist beginning to light up around her. When I looked back at the Hyenas, I saw their jaws pull back in maniacal grins as their paws carried them across the plains with great swiftness. I felt my hands begin to sweat as their barks grew louder, more hysterical.

_They want to make us run. _I realized, feeling a cold shiver down my back. _They want us to get frightened and exhausted so that we won't be able to defend ourselves. _I gripped my spear tighter as the animals approached, their cries echoing across the plains.

Ten feet away …

Five …

_Crrrash! _

Fluorescent ivory-blue lighting blazed from Penelo, her hand outstretched, the magickal forces once around her, now smashing into the ferocious canines. The scent of ozone mixed with fried hair and skin was a sickening combination. Sizzling and twitching with aftershocks, the Hyenas were on the ground, barely alive, literally smoking from the magick.

I put a hand over my mouth. "I – I can't believe …"

"They're in pain." Penelo said softly. "We should finish them off."

A Hyena's eyes looked into mine as it began to foam at the mouth. Closing my eyes, I felt my stomach getting ready to turn. _This wasn't a problem when Vaan saved me. This wasn't a problem when we had to fight the Rogue Tomato._ I opened my eyes again. _Maybe it was because I never truly saw them suffer like this._

"Listen," Penelo readied her dagger. "I don't know where you _originally_ came from, but around here, we fight. It's never pretty, no matter what creature we kill. But if your life is being threatened, and this isn't just a cute bunny, then you have to deal with survival." She gave one of them a final blow.

I nodded, and took a shaky step forward. _I'm living what they do. Killing is never easy, but something they have to bear. I was too separated from the battles before. Now I have no choice but to see it for what it really is._ I moved my spear to where Penelo had on her Hyena.

"Right, that spot." She said with a nod. "To stop their pain."

I shut my eyes and let my spear slam into the weakened body. Silence.

By the time I opened my eyes again, Penelo had taken care of the remaining beast. "Maybe I'll teach you magick after you calm down? A village is close by. Let's go."

I shook my head. "I would like to learn now. I'm … I'll be okay, I promise."

Penelo sighed. "How about I tell you about magick first? How we can conjure it, things like that. I still think you need time."

_She's right._ "Okay. Maybe tell me on the way to the village, in that case."

"Sounds good. This way." Penelo moved straight ahead. "Magick comes from Mist. I'm sure you know that, though. I mean, who doesn't, right?"

"Right." I said, putting my spear back over my shoulder.

"Ages ago, they say people chosen by the gods were given the gift of magick through shards. The shards existed, that part's true at the least." Penelo's voice became cold. "Over time, Archadian scientists and politicians found a way to harness spells, put licenses on them and sell them to the public." She cleared her throat. "The licenses themselves are the spells. We read what's on them, and power is amplified by actual Mist, whether it comes from man-made magicite or the environment."

"Then … how can you actually put a license on that?" I asked. "First off, how does the Empire even have access to all magick? Secondly, people can just read spells off someone else and learn, like I'm about to do!"

Penelo's eyes narrowed. "The Empire either took or destroyed what they thought others could get their hands on. If you have enough power, you can do whatever you want. It makes me sick … and as for the actual licensing… not only does it make sure someone is legally carrying things, but it keeps a record of those who may oppose them."

"Can't you get weapons off the black market?" I asked.

"Many people do. But, if they get caught without a license, they go to the dungeons." Penelo explained.

"Are you saying that if I get caught without a license for using Thunder, I'll get sent there?" My eyes saw the tip of a large tent coming into view.

She laughed. "Just don't blast an Imperial and get their attention and you'll be fine."

"…Wait, a couple of my licenses don't have my name. What does that mean?" I asked. This time I saw not only the tent as we approached, but dark wooden sticks surrounding a small village as well. Children's laughter could be heard.

Penelo stopped in mid-stride. She looked puzzled. "Without your name? That's weird. Maybe I'll ask Migelo later. I've never heard of that done before."

I shrugged. "Maybe it was a mistake?"

"I dunno. The Empire doesn't like to make mistakes. But I suppose it's possible. Here we are!"

True enough, we were in front of the entrance, just about the only place that didn't have a stick posted up around the perimeter of the village. Children were indeed about, perhaps more children than adults. The tent that stood in the center had an old woman resting at its open flaps.

"Heeey!" A little girl cried out. "Penelo! Over here!" The girl got up and waved us over to her group of tiny friends.

"Hi, Shara!" Penelo waved back. "Want to say hello?" She asked me.

"I do." I smiled.

As we sat with the little girls and boys, we went over many conversational tidbits, such as how everyone's family was doing and what they did for their chores. Normally, I would have been bored to tears listening to these kids, but Penelo seemed so into listening to them that I couldn't help but feel what she had was contagious.

Footsteps approached from behind me. Penelo looked up and grinned knowingly.

"Penelo? What are you doing here?"

I grinned, too, as I recognized the owner of the voice.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone.

Sorry for the wait. Chapters may be coming to you once every month now. I'm very busy these days, but I'll try to come out with as much as I can. If you'd like to add me to Facebook, check out my profile and add me from there, but send me a message stating that you're from as well so that I know where you're from, so to speak.

Thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything Square-Enix does. (As if you didn't know . ) However, original concepts are mine, kthx.

* * *

"I could ask you the same!" Penelo stood and marched over to the voice. I turned my head so that I could see who she was addressing, and naturally, the addressee was none other than a surprised Vaan. "Though the answer's pretty clear: No good." 

"What?" Vaan was a bit hesitant. "I'm being good." He then seemed to notice me on the ground and lifted an eyebrow in response.

"Hmm, is that right?" The pig-tailed blonde continued. "So then you wouldn't mind if we say, tagged along, would you?"

I got up, wiping the dirt off the seat of my pants. "Just to make sure you're not up to something."

Vaan looked back and forth between the both of us, nervously. "Huh?"

Penelo explained: "Oh, don't worry. Migelo's busy with preparations for the fete up at the palace. I'm free for the whole day, which is why I'm helping Lary train."

Vaan eyed my attire. "Yeah, I noticed you got some new gear. It's pretty bad you need Penelo to show you how to use it."

"What was that?" Penelo stepped beside Vaan, nudging him in the side. "I could kick your butt any day if I had to, and you know it."

"Okay, okay. We can both be your instructors." Vaan noticed the balled fist Penelo was now jokingly sporting.

"Sounds good, guys." I agreed. I observed that the kids behind us began to play tag. "Say, Vaan, what brings you to the plains?"

"Yes, Vaan. Do tell." Penelo crossed her arms.

"Uh … well, you see, the kids here make money off of … making Sunstones and selling them. I – we – have to go find a boy in the plains. His name is Jinn. He can show us how to make the stones." Vaan stated.

"Trying to make a few extra gil?" Penelo held a thoughtful expression. "Maybe I've misjudged your motives. _Maybe_."

I bit my lower lip as it tried to curl into a knowing smile. "Only one way to find out, right? Let's go and make the Sunstone!"

"Yeah!" Vaan exclaimed. "Party time."

Penelo rolled her eyes. "Smooth pun. Anyways, let's take the south exit. The north just takes us closer to the city."

We began walking to the south, and I stopped in front of a pen that short, brown, and plump Cockatrices were being kept in. Penelo and Vaan stopped too, confused at my amusement. One bird clucked and looked up at me with its small eyes. I gave the fowl a wave.

"Oh … those are tame Cockatrices." Penelo explained. "They get wild ones from the desert and raise them here if they're young enough."

"Oh, I know what they are." I smiled. "They're cute to watch."

"They taste pretty good too." Vaan patted his stomach. The Cockatrice that looked at me snapped its head Vaan's way and exploded in shrill clucks. Penelo put her hands over her ears as one of the villagers tending to the birds calmed the Cockatrice down with soothing pets.

"Maybe he understood you?" I suggested.

"Pfft. Nah." Vaan scoffed.

"You'd be surprised what these guys can hear." The wrangler said as the Cockatrice began to preen itself. "They're quite smart."

"Maybe smarter than you, Vaan." Penelo teased.

"As if." Vaan groaned. "C'mon, let's head out. I don't want to be here if it starts raining." He resumed his pace, his strides taking him farther away from the pen.

"He's sure in a hurry." Penelo cocked an eyebrow. "Normally he'd go for any excuse to spend time out here than get back to work. Even _with_ rain flooding the plains!"

I shrugged, feigning ignorance. "Let's just humor him."

"Right, and get you to learn some magick." She smiled, then poked me in the ribs. "Gotta keep up with him first!" I jogged with her to Vaan's side.

"Finally caught up." Vaan grinned. "Okay, while we're out looking for Jinn, what are we going to teach Lary?"

Penelo was on his left, while I was on his right. "Magick." She replied. "I have Thunder. What do you have?"

"Mostly items. But I was able to get a good price on Blizzard." He stated.

"Are the spells hard to learn?" I asked.

"Nope." They said together as we left the village and were in the plains of Giza again. I saw short bridges over gaps in the dry yet sticky earth. I noticed a large, leafy plant that seemed too out of place. Like it should have belonged in a jungle instead. I pointed to the vegetation.

"How come that's growing here?" I asked.

"The heat and rain. When it rains, everything gets flooded and pathways change. When everything dries up again, things start looking normal. This plant lives off that type of chaos." Penelo explained.

"How come you know that?" Vaan asked.

"I pay attention, genius."

"How did I miss that?" He cheekily added. "Let's check out the licenses now, though. I'm sure Lary's eager get things going."

"I am!" I assured him. _Sometimes it feels like I can barely get a word in with these two_. _Man, they just love egging each other on. Like all friends do, I guess. _I suddenly felt lonely. _Too bad my friends couldn't share this journey with me. Although, I'm sure they'd check into a psych ward after if they did. Hell, that's a good idea … I should look into that._

"Remember, quick deaths." Penelo reminded. Vaan made an agreeing noise. Not like I could argue with them, after all. The two each pulled out a sheet of paper and read it.

"Blah, blah, blah …" Vaan started as his eyes scanned the paper until: "Lary, take a look. Memorize that and you'll have your Blizzard spell." The paper was shoved under my nose. Excitedly, my vision sought to find the spell. My brows crinkled in confusion.

"…the hell?" I muttered under my breath as I saw what I had to memorize. "What is this?" I said aloud. On the license, strange circular shapes and symbols were scattered across the lower half of the page. A second later Penelo shoved her license in front of my face. Thunder was more triangular, fashioning itself in outward spikes.

"It's the spell. Memorize the symbols. Then, when you need to use Blizzard, concentrate on them. If you do it right, you'll have ice blasting the bad guys." Vaan informed me.

"Isn't that a little difficult?" I frowned. "I mean, it's like studying for an exam. But they're shapes. Not words or numbers."

"I know it seems strange." Penelo agreed. "But it's easy once you get the hang of it. You know, I've heard some extremely skilled mages can speak to magicite and control it. So maybe there's a way to use words or numbers with stronger magicks."

"Who knows?" Vaan shrugged. "Either way, let's cross the bridge. Jinn shouldn't be too far off. I don't think so, at least." He folded the document and placed it in a pocket.

"You're the leader, Vaan." Piped the perky blonde girl as she, too, put away her license.

"Yeah, yeah." He scratched his chin. "Penelo, you be the sweep. Make sure nothing sneaks up on us."

"Roger."

"I guess that means we'll be a Lary sandwich?" I deduced.

"Uh-huh. You're safer between us, especially since you're learning." Our leader said.

"Okay." I nodded, slowly. I just kind of feel bad for being useless to you guys right now. I'm pretty green."

"Hah, yeah, I know." Vaan mumbled.

"Vaan!" Penelo scolded.

"He's right to say that, though." I smiled at Penelo. "We all need practice. You guys have just had more."

"True. I've been mostly picking on rats down in the waterway though. They don't put up much of a fight and they make a mess, but you should see the size of 'em!"

"Vaan, that's disgusting."

"What? Jeez Penelo, if it weren't for me, they'd be sneaking up into the streets. Definitely into Migelo's."

"Okay, guys!" I tried to make them focus. "Less talk about rats. More Sunstone!"

Vaan blinked, regaining focus. "Oh yeah. Let's get going!"

"Does this mean more running?" I moaned.

"Jogging, just for now." Penelo teased: "I'm behind you, so if you slow down …"

I grumbled as I was on Vaan's heels. His pace was moderately faster than I had expected, but I kept up as well as I could. When our shoes clunked over a wooden bridge, I noticed Vaan had tensed. "Up in the clearing, around the corner. There's a Slaven sleeping."

_Slaven?_ My brain tried to connect the name with the beast. When we got closer, I gulped when I saw a large, towering grey beast. Two thick, study legs with a rounded body atop them, which expanded deeply and slowly in heavy slumber. "Let's walk past it." I said quietly, nervous. "And not say anything. If we fight it I have a feeling other creatures will want to see what the fuss is about." Reaching a silent agreement together, we instantly slowed down. Nearly tiptoeing even though we were feet upon feet away from the creature, we were sure to be cautious. As we passed the Slaven, we held our breath, glancing at it from the corner of our eyes to make sure it didn't stir.

Then, at the creature's feet, a flash of white pounced.

Startled, we all separated from the sandwich formation we had, our feet noisily scurrying across the terrain, ending up a few meters away from the still-sleeping creature.

"Shit." Vaan cursed, his voice low. "Only a rabbit."

My heart raced in my chest as I too saw a plain hare bouncing around the Slaven's feet. "Hey … shoo!" I hissed at it. The bunny stopped, tipped its head at me and continued bouncing. This time, over the feet of the Slaven.

"I hope he's not ticklish." Penelo's face twisted with worry.

"I don't want to find out …" Vaan backed away.

"Urrrrr?" A low, exhausted grumble came from the creature. The three of us gasped. The giant shifted its feet, making the bunny plop to the earth. Now panicked, the plain hare made a beeline in our direction. The Slaven opened its eyes; its large pupils followed the bunny and grew enormous as it saw us.

"Should we run before it catches us?" Penelo queried.

"No." Vaan said sternly. "If we try to get back it'll be here waiting for us."

"Either way, we'd have to fight." I concluded, feeling knots in my stomach.

With a roar, the Slaven stretched out its legs and began its advance. I bit the inside of my cheek as I felt the ground tremble. My adrenaline spiked, causing an irresistible urge to flee from the massive enemy. I shut my eyes and forced my feet to stay as Vaan and Penelo ran to meet up with the creature. I heard them draw their weapons, metal scratching against holster and sheath. _Right now,_ _I can't watch. I – I might run if I do. But … I can still fight. _

The symbols from the Blizzard license filled my mind's eye. I focused my attention on them, and they suddenly began to glow a dull blue. My ears picked up the sounds of a skirmish, which I ignored. _Concentrate!_ I felt a slight chill caress my feet, moving up to my legs, past my waist, up my chest … to my arms. And hands. My lids snapped open as I threw my hands back over my head and propelled them forward, tossing Mist the Slaven's way. A solid block of ice formed around the beast, which was now limping from leg wounds, and exploded, causing the Slaven to fall to the earth.

As it fell, I saw Hyenas approaching from the view the huge Slaven formerly blocked. "You guys! Run!" I shouted. The two looked back to see a clan of the carnivores steadily approaching. In a second, the duo ran my way, and as soon as they were close enough, we fled together in the formation we broke before. Briefly, I looked over my shoulder to see the Hyenas feasting upon the fallen Slaven.

Once we were safely in the next clearing, we stopped to catch our breaths.

"Damn that was close." I remarked, still having to bend over with my hands on my knees.

"Yeah." Vaan agreed. "I guess the Hyenas were waiting for some supper."

"Scavengers." Penelo affirmed. She eyed the scenery. I did too. The most extraordinary thing I noticed was a gargantuan glowing stone, shimmering with radiance. Even a halo appeared around its base. "Shall we cross that bridge?" Asked the blonde young woman. Vaan looked where his friend had mentioned.

"We should." He confirmed. "Oh, and by the way Lary, that was an awesome Blizzard you cast."

"Thanks." I beamed.

"Yeah, you seem to have a knack for magick." Penelo added.

_That, or I have magicite in my pocket giving me an extra boost. _I held back. _I wonder if that means the others will have increased magick too since I'm hanging around? We'll just have to see. _"I hope so." I responded.

"Well, let's keep moving." Vaan stepped forward, and then slapped his forehead. "Oh right – there are some Werewolves out here. We run if we see them, okay?"

"Uh … would they happen to be realllllly tall?" I asked.

"And walk on two legs and carry weapons?" Penelo too asked.

"Yeah! I mean, that's what I've heard. Why?" Questioned Vaan.

Penelo and I both pointed to an area over the bridge where two hulking wolf-like humanoids entered from tall grasses.

Vaan groaned. "If they haven't seen us yet, they're going to see us soon enough."

"Did you hear anything about them being fast?" I felt another dose of adrenaline get pumped into my system.

"Uh-huh. C'mon. We have to get into the next area. No stopping, understand?" Vaan looked me in the eye. "Life or death if these things catch us. The hunters in the clan were talking about these guys. Apparently they've lots a few members because of them."

"You joined Clan Centurio?" Penelo lifted her eyebrows.

"We'll discuss this later. Right now … we're bolting." Vaan muttered as I locked eyes with one of the Werewolves, which promptly smashed the end of his club against his free palm.

"Go, go!" Vaan yelled as we dashed across the plains, moving like mad. It didn't help that the monstrosities were _blocking_ the area we had to get to. They stared us down, knowing they could snatch us the second we tried to break through their barrier or attempt to move past it. If they were going to stop me, I had to make sure they'd feel the impact. I gritted my teeth, feeling my body run faster, my boldness increasing. Fight or flight became_ fight_. I reached over my shoulder and pulled out my spear. When I saw Penelo and Vaan draw their weapons and hold them in front like I was doing, I felt as if we couldn't be stopped. As a unit, we _could _move past these beasts which waited stupidly and smugly for our arrival.

I gave a burst of speed as we came nearer still, so that I pushed myself a head of Vaan and Penelo. I flipped my spear so that I held it sideways in my grasp. As a Werewolf lifted his club to smack me over the head, my spear connected with the calm beasts, the ends smacking into their ribs. Penelo and Vaan both let out cries as their weapons connected with the Werewolves, warm blood shooting up into the air. Wounded and alarmed, but far from defeated, the beasts cried out.

"Over there!" Shouted Vaan. I nodded and knew Penelo was at my side as we once again fled. The Werewolves tried to run after us, but with blood running freely from cuts in their chest, they could only cry out and literally lick their wounds.

Finally, in what seemed like ages but was only seconds, we were in our desired area, a small clearing. That was all I noticed before I fell to my knees and threw up, my face and lungs burning from exertion.

"Ewwwww! Couldn't you have, you know, done that somewhere else?" A small voice asked.

I didn't have to look up from my business to know that we had found Jinn.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for reading!

I hope I didn't make you guys wait too long.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything Square-Enix has created, of course. Original concepts are mine.

* * *

After my stomach was empty, I shakily got up, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. Making sure to step over the mess, I gradually walked my way over to my party members, already feeling my muscles preparing to stiffen overnight.

"You okay?" Penelo panted. Beside her, Vaan also panted, a concerned look on his face.

_I see that chaos finally wore them out._ "Mhm," I affirmed. "All that running and fighting … really upset my stomach." _I won't be if I keep this up. _

"You'll get used to it." Vaan reassured, almost as if reading my mind, and then glanced at the dark-haired little boy sitting on the grass. "Are you Jinn?"

The boy spoke: "Yeah, my name's Jinn… What's it to ya? I bet Masyua wants me to come back to the village, huh?"

"That's right." Vaan nodded. He turned to Penelo and I. "I spoke with her earlier."

"Then she's expecting him soon." The young lady beside me threw in. I made an agreeing noise and added, "Let's not take too long."

The young one took a deep breath. "Hmm, that could be a problem. Let's see…maybe my leg's better now." Slowly, Jinn attempted to stand, trying hard to not place his weight on his foot until he absolutely had to. As soon as pressure was placed on his right leg, he cried out and kneeled. "Nope. No good – still hurts. I tripped running from some monsters…guess I pulled something. I'm never gonna get any Sunstones made like this. I just needed to make one more to be finished for today. I didn't want to head back short, so I thought I'd give my leg a rest and try again. Why are you here looking for me, anyhow?"

"Well, ummm, you see …" scratching the back of his head, Vaan began. "It's a good way to earn some extra spending gil. I'd help you guys sell them, if you wanted later."

"Yeah, Vaan's saving up for an _airship_." Penelo grinned. "You'll have to make him a pro at this so that maybe in a hundred years he can afford it." Vaan shot her a dirty look, which she responded with a raspberry.

I sighed. "You two got better fast."

"You too." Vaan grinned. I lifted my eyebrows and shrugged as I rubbed my still-queasy stomach as if to say, _uhhh not so much, bud._

Jinn cleared his throat loudly. Our heads snapped back his way. "So you need a Sunstone, huh? Well, if Masyua doesn't mind, I'll give you a Shadestone. But I'm still not sure I can walk yet—you'll have to turn it into a Sunstone, okay? Don't worry, I'll tell you how. You do know that we use Dark Crystals and Shadestones to make Sunstones, right?" He reached into his pocket and tossed Vaan a charcoal-black rock. Vaan caught it with his left hand and brought it close to his eyes for inspection, his thumb rubbing over the smooth surface.

"There's your Shadestone." The boy stated. "As for the Dark Crystals, you'll find them all over Giza Plains. This stone right here beside me is one of the smaller ones. The bigger crystals have something inside that soaks up Sunlight and shines really bright." Pointing, Jinn guided our eyes to the massive glowing stone I saw before we found him.

"See over there? If you take that Shadestone I just gave you and bring it near one of those shining Dark Crystals, it will absorb the energy from it."

Like a teacher, Jinn continued: "There are four shining Dark Crystals in Giza right now. If you have trouble finding 'em, just stop and scan the horizon. There's no way to tell how much energy you can draw from any crystal without trying. You shouldn't need to use all four, though."

Vaan sighed in relief. "Good. We don't have the time to run all over the plains."

"Why is that?" Penelo raised an eyebrow.

"Because he wants to get back to Migelo's." I answered for Vaan as his mouth hung agape while he tried to find words.

"Uh, yeah!" Agreed the tall blond. "Migelo's shop might need us."

"You overstaffed the store for the evening. We don't need to worry about hurrying back." Penelo pressed further.

"I did? Huh … whoops. In that case, what if … what if Lary'll need something to make her feel better? I mean, she did just throw up." Vaan smoothly recovered.

I nodded to Penelo. "Something to help my stomach and muscles would be nice." I admitted, not just to help Vaan in his grand scheme.

"That was weird colored barf." Jinn had to say. "What did you eat before you get here?"

"Uh, I don't remember …" I raised an eyebrow as he looked at me curiously, yet with a touch of impish pride.

"Yeah, well anyways." Jinn went back to the original subject. "Once you've made the

Sunstone, bring it to me. I'll make sure it's up to snuff. I'll go ahead and mark the Dark Crystals on your map, too. See you back here when you're done!"

"How will we know when it gets to be a Sunstone, though?" I asked as Vaan handed over a folded piece of paper over to the boy, who took out a pen and circled a few areas before handing it back.

"It will glow just like the Crystals." Answered the boy.

"Okay, thanks." Vaan said, appreciatively, stuffing the map back his pocket. "We'll be back soon." With Penelo and me at his side, we proceeded onward, and past my pile of puke.

Once we were in the distance, so far that we couldn't see Jinn anymore, Vaan pulled out the map. The area was quiet, with no threatening creatures roaming whatsoever. Unusual, but welcome.

"So, you think those Werewolves are out here? Close?" I asked as Vaan studied the map.

"Could be." Vaan commented, grinning. "I don't think they're up for the fight after what we did to them."

"Speaking of which, you joined Clan Centurio? The club that fights dangerous beasts that people petition to kill?" Penelo put her hands on her hips.

"It's also led by the moogle Montblanc and has all sorts of benefits." I added, proud I could express what I knew without sounding too suspicious.

"Yeah, benefits!" Vaan tried to avoid Penelo's icy stare.

"You're not skilled enough to fight monsters like that! I've heard some of the creature bills have taken life upon life!" She glowered at the would-be sky pirate. "You're being foolish, Vaan."

Vaan's face reddened, from embarrassment or anger, I didn't know. "I will be strong enough to take them on. It's not like I'm going off fighting a 7th ranked beast, you know. I'll build my way up slowly, okay?"

"This sounds like something you'll drag everyone into." Penelo sighed.

I grinned. "Yeah, it's one of those things."

"How do you know so much about Clan Centurio?" questioned Vaan. "Only members really know what goes on there, and you really don't seem like you'd be a member."

I felt my cheeks burn. "My, uh, friend is in it. Or was, rather. He quit. Couldn't handle the stress. But he was happy to have made good gil." I lied again. _Urgh, why must they ask questions? _

"See? Even if you do get paid, you might not stay in it for long." Penelo further attempted to sway his mind.

"Listen," Vaan looked her in the eye. "I'll be fine. And I'll share my reaped benefits with you if you support me in this."

The blonde girl sighed again. "Vaan, if this is for gil … I'm worried about how far you'll go to get it."

_Here I am again, caught in another awkward moment._ I couldn't help but think. _Might as well help him out. _"Penelo, it's okay. If he can't handle it, I'm sure he'll know where his boundaries are. And as for gil, I don't think he's out to get all he can. Some extra spending gil, sure, but that's it."

She lowered her gaze. "All right. If that's what you think, then fine." Her eyes then met his suddenly. "But don't cry to me if you get hurt."

"Fine." Vaan shot back.

A heavy silence came across us as Vaan finally said, "We go this way."

As our feet tread across the earth, I couldn't help but realize that some things were _different._ Certain details, certain conversations … _The last spat with Penelo and Vaan never happened in the game. Maybe my presence is unintentionally changing things. For the better, or worse? Either way it's bringing in some much needed character development. _

Too caught in my thoughts, I didn't realize the two had stopped, and I kept on walking. Right into a giant boulder.

_Smack!_

"Ow, my dose!" I rubbed my nose, eyes watering.

"How did you miss seeing that?" Vaan cocked an eyebrow. "I mean, look, it's like, twenty feet tall."

I glanced up to confirm that yes, it was around twenty feet tall. "I wasn't paying attention." I said, my nose recovering quickly from the accident, yet still stinging with mild pain.

"This is where the Dark Crystal is supposed to be." Vaan again looked at the map. "But it's not glowing or anything."

True enough, the giant rock was lifeless, devoid of radiance.

"We'll just have to find the next one on the map, then." Penelo stated. "I'm sure there's another one close by."

"Yeah, hopefully there's a couple recharged." I said. "I know I saw one a while back."

"Should we go to where we were?" Vaan asked.

"We do know that one is full of energy for sure." Penelo stated. "But I think we should find the ones closer first."

"Good idea." I agreed. "The one back there we can use as a last resort."

"Okay, to the next Crystal." Vaan said, tucking away the map.

"Right!" Penelo and I said together.

With that, we jogged over more bridges, passing by bunnies, until we saw another massive Dark Crystal in the distance, shining brightly.

"There's one!" Vaan exclaimed, legs pumping faster.

"Wait, Vaan!" Penelo shouted, picking up pace. "Watch where you're going!"

Observing the area, I saw what Penelo meant. In the grasses off to the out edges of the area rested a clan of Hyenas. Some of which were happily chomping on hares.

Vaan's head whipped left and right. He came to a sudden halt, causing dirt to fly up around his ankles. Clearly he had seen the canines.

Ears perking up with the sound of interlopers, the Hyenas spotted us, a few still crunching bone in their jaws, bright crimson blood splattered across their faces. Three rose to their paws, the ones that weren't eating, of course. The ones who ate merely watched, jaws moving faster as if to finish the entrée before moving on to dessert.

Vaan's sword flashed out of its sheath as his body prepared itself for battle. With a crazed laugh, the three Hyenas ran towards Vaan, ready to take him on. Running after Penelo, who made it to Vaan first, I noticed the eating beasts were almost done dining. I drew my spear.

I saw Penelo concentrating, and what seemed seconds before the beasts arrived, the electricity blasted from her hands, hitting the Hyenas point blank. With angered yelps, the beasts tried to shake off the effects of the magick, their fur standing on end.

With a slash to the throat, Vaan quickly disposed of one creature. Taking a deep breath, I felt my spear go through the chest of a lunging Hyena before I even knew what I was doing. I heard Penelo grunt to my left, and heard the sickly sound of flesh being slit open.

Growls behind me made my attention whip over my shoulder. The Hyenas who had finished eating were infuriated for what we had done to their comrades.

I closed my eyes and saw Blizzard taking shape. A familiar chill ran through my body as I recalled the image. Ice smashed into the new Hyenas as I heard Penelo and Vaan finish off the first group with their weapons. When they were done, they moved in front of me, as shields.

The Hyenas snapped their jaws at Penelo and Vaan, frenzied.

"Aarrg!" Vaan shouted, blood running down his arm. Penelo rammed her dagger into the belly of the Hyena that hurt Vaan. I saw her side was left open, and a vicious Hyena dove for her ribs. I used the blunt end of my spear to knock it from the air.

"See how you feel after some of this!" Vaan shouted, causing Blizzard to burst forth, sending the remaining Hyenas to an icy grave.

"Are you okay? Vaan, take this Potion!" Penelo handed him a bottle.

His face contorted with pain, he accepted the healing liquid. As he drank the Potion, I glanced at his arm. Slowly, the wound was closing. A light green tinge was on the wound, which gradually faded once the gnash was healed over.

Vaan wiped off the blood from his arm and winced. "Still a bit sore, but I should be fine."

Penelo held a worried expression. "Should we still continue with this Sunstone? You're hurt."

"I'm fine. We can go on. I'm okay, really, I am. And look, there's one crystal right there. We could be almost done." Vaan pushed out his chest, confidence in his voice.

Penelo frowned. "Let's hurry, then."

Vaan nodded, and we made our way to the Dark Crystal. Holding his hand high with the Shadestone within his grasp, the crystal suddenly began to glow, the light pulsating. The Shadestone appeared to almost drink in the energy. Pulling his hand away, Vaan looked at the now-shining Shadestone.

"Wow." He breathed, watching the light from the Dark Crystal vanish. "This little stone took up all its energy. It's even warm."

"Do you think it needs more?" Penelo asked.

"I think so. It's not shining as brightly as the Dark Crystal was. If anything, we need at least on more crystal to charge it." I said, observing the stone.

"What's the plan?" queried Penelo. "Should we head back, or find another stone closer to here?"

Vaan once again pulled out the map. "Hmmm. Tough call. If we go further, we'll just take longer to get back. But, if we go to the other stone, we'll be closer to Jinn, although that still might take a while to back track. Personally, though, I say we might as well get closer to Jinn."

Penelo dipped her head. "Okay. Fine with me. But if we come across any monsters, let's just book it. I don't feel like fighting anymore."

"Oh, come on, Penelo, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger." Vaan pointed out.

But, I was on Penelo's side. "Yeah, surprisingly, I think we should run. I don't want to be out here all day. And neither do you."

"True enough." Vaan admitted. "So, you up for a good run?"

I rolled my eyes. "Aren't I always?"

He slapped me on the back before putting away the map. "That's the spirit." He joked.

All nodding to each other, we headed back, jogging. Until we came across another Slaven, which made us bolt as the behemoth chased us for a few minutes. We kept our eyes open the entire time for the Werewolves, and astonishingly they weren't anywhere in sight.

When we passed by Jinn, he glanced at us with a cocked eyebrow, confused. "We'll be back, we're finding another crystal!" Vaan called to him. The boy gave him the thumbs-up and leaned back against a rock.

A couple minutes later, we had found the large Dark Crystal, brimming with wonderful light. Vaan held up the Shadestone again, and again we witnessed what we had before. This time, when Vaan pulled away, there was a beautiful glowing Sunstone in his hand.

"That's that! Nothing to it." Vaan grinned.

"Let's take it back to Jinn and see what he says. I hope we did it right." Penelo said.

"Sure, let's go." Vaan said, accomplishment in his voice.

After five minutes of walking, we came across the boy.

"Hey! Check this out!" Vaan tossed him the stone.

Catching it, Jinn squinted as he checked the authenticity. "Hmm, seems okay to me." He threw the Sunstone back at Vaan. "Not bad for city folk. So here's what happened. Masyua's always warning us to stay away from the Werewolves, right? Well, a bunch of us decided we'd have a little contest—see who's the bravest. It started out as a lark, but Tott said that none of us kids living on the plains should be scared of monsters… I guess I got carried away. Don't let any of the grown-ups know, though, okay?"

"As long as you never do it again!" Penelo stressed. "We bumped into the Werewolves back there. We wounded them, but who knows where they are now."

Jinn's eyes lit up. "Woooow! You took _them_ on?! And_ hurt_ them?!"

"Uh, we barely got away from them. And if we leave now, then they might not be coming after us anytime soon." Vaan stated.

"Yeah, so we better hurry back, okay?" I felt a shiver down my back. "I don't want to come across those two again."

"Okay, okay." Jinn grumbled. He then popped to his feet and bent his knees. "Anyway…my leg's feeling better now. Let's head back to the village. I'll race ya—try and keep up!"

I groaned. "You can't be serious."

Penelo and Vaan, however, laughed and dashed after the boy. When they turned the corner, I decided it was time to run.

When I heard the surprised screams of the three, I froze. The cold-blooded howls of the Werewolves filled my ears.

"Hey Lary! Help us out, will you!" I heard Vaan scream.

"Run, Jinn!" Penelo shouted.

My shaky legs flew to aid my companions.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the wait, everyone.

I may or may not go on hiatus. I've been debating it, since I do have other things going on right now, and plan to get started on other projects. However, I do know how much you guys like my writing, so I'll keep that in mind. Chances are, sometime in the near future I'll have posted on my profile whether or not I've gone on hiatus.

Thanks, and sorry for the uncertainty.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Square-Enix or any of its work. I do, however, own my original concepts.

* * *

I took rapid shallow breaths as I turned the corner. I had my spear ready, but was so shaken that I couldn't even remember how to use it. I felt my teeth grit together the second I saw the two lumbering lycanthropes.

"Move, Jinn!" Screamed Penelo, her dagger gripped tightly in her hand, vision on the duo. I noticed the boy was reluctant to leave them behind, either because of his leg or because he was scared stiff. He stood mere feet away from the fray.

Vaan, of course, had his sword drawn, and was keeping his feet light, constantly shifting them in case he had to maneuver swiftly.

The beasts roared again; the one on the left nodded to the one on the right and took giant steps towards Penelo and Jinn as the other raised a giant club over the top of its head, preparing to pound Vaan into the ground.

…And there was me. Not knowing where to go or what to do.

Penelo tensed for a moment as she saw the approaching beast, then she spun on her heel towards Jinn, grabbed him by the arm and pulled him forward until his legs moved. Vaan quickly dodged the blow and let his blade sink into a soft calf muscle. The Werewolf gave a half-whimper, half-snarl as the steel sliced through his leg.

Realizing Vaan was better off than Penelo, instinct kicked in for my brain and I tore after the creature who was now charging for the escaping pair, catching up with ease.

"Duck!" I hollered as a club was being swung at Penelo's head.

With a shriek, Penelo dipped her lower body and propelled herself forward, pushing Jinn far off to the side, where he fell. The Werewolf, eyeing the fallen prey, changed route. Instead of Penelo, he was now after the boy.

I felt my sore legs push me to the towering monster as he hunched over the cowering child. My feet, loud and clumsy with exhaustion, caught the Werewolf's attention. Snapping its head my way, it threw out an arm. Caught off guard, I couldn't stop in time.

Long, thick and hairy fingers grabbed me at my harness, and hoisted me a meter off the ground. I offhandedly noticed my hands drop my weapon.

Its jaw seemed to unhinge, its teeth long, sharp and brown within a giant mouth. Eyes filled with anger, surveying me with hatred. This one seemed to remember me. Chances are they both probably remembered all of us, including Jinn, the meal that got away. In fact, he was getting away again thanks to my distraction. With a frustrated roar, it threw me to the ground.

I would have screamed in pain if the wind hadn't been knocked out of me. My bones were rattled and skin was scratched from the impact into the rough earth. Stunned, my muscles and lungs could do nothing. I watched a large clawed foot rise up in attempt to squash me.

But then, it just … stopped.

Blinking, I looked around. I heard Vaan and Penelo taking great breaths, also glancing to and fro to see what had suddenly caused the two beasts to cease. Regaining some movement, I rolled out from under the Werewolf's foot, feeling my body cry out. I picked up my spear with a wince.

"Eeeh, damn kids." A deep, husky voice with a reptilian edge sighed. Getting to my feet, I noticed a massively broad shouldered, green Bangaa who came up from the bushes to our right. In his huge hands was a great spear. Clearly, he had been watching the fray and waited for a moment to … do what, exactly?

"I have been hunting, trying to earn gil and points and I stumble across you four." He shook his head. "I've seen you, boy." The Bangaa nodded his head Vaan's way. "Fighting by yourself on the plains. Now it seems you've got an entourage." The lone warrior gave an amused laugh.

"Uh … right." Vaan said, eyes hinting he was familiar with the Bangaa he must have seen earlier by himself, then pointed to the Werewolf he wounded, now with deep, sticky-red cuts all over its arms. Frozen in time, the beast's face was torn between pain and rage.

"Ah yes." Nodded the Bangaa, not needing the youth to ask the question on everyone's mind. "I have immobilized them, with the spell, no less. If I had a watch, I'd say they'll be up and ready to move again in twenty-three seconds."

"The spell?" Vaan raised an eyebrow.

Penelo rolled her eyes. "Immobilize, Vaan. That's the spell. Immobilize."

"Now, how about everyone gets mobilized before they move again? Quickly!" Taking the lead, the Bangaa hunter took heavy strides, tail swishing behind him as we all followed and placed our weapons into their respective holsters and sheaths. My legs and body were sore, and this time I noticed Penelo and Vaan showed no concern.

_Oh well._ I thought. _They must think I'm getting stronger. Maybe? That, or they are worried for themselves. Which, really, is understandable. Or … maybe it's because we're running away from MONSTERS? Eheh._

Glancing over my shoulder when we were quite the ways away from the beasts, which were significantly smaller in the distance, I saw movement. They seemed to limp away, growing smaller ever still, defeated.

In a couple of minutes, we had returned to the nomad village.

"Ha ha ha!" The Bangaa grinned. "Quite the run, hmmm?"

Meanwhile, all four of us were clearly wiped out. Safe within the village, we sat on the ground, chests heaving. Children stopped to look at us, pointing and whispering. When one of us caught their stare they'd giggle and run away.

"Ehm, where to purchase wares?" Scratching his chin, the hunter wandered off, not caring to deal with us anymore.

"Wow!" Jinn said between gulps of air, his face flushed and yet excited. "That was so crazy! I thought I was gonna die!"

"You sound a little too happy, kid." I pointed out, rolling over onto my back, my legs throbbing. The shaft of my spear dug into my back, but at this point I didn't care.

"Yeah." Vaan nodded. "You know … You better get to Masyua. And keep the whole Werewolf thing hush-hush."

The boy perked up and hopped to his feet. "Okay! No problem. Thanks a lot!"

"Take care of yourself!" Penelo called after him.

"I will!" He proclaimed, waving back.

Slowly, I rolled myself up into a sitting position. I noticed Vaan, cross legged on the dirt, hands behind him. Penelo let her legs stretch out in front of her, her hands in her lap. All of us looked dead tired.

Vaan finally got up. "Let's go talk to Masyua and get back home."

"Agreed." Sighed Penelo. She lifted a hand to him, and he pulled her up.

Groaning, I let my legs lift up my weight; I trudged after the two, my feet heavy.

Within seconds, Vaan stopped in front of a smiling dark haired woman. "Jinn made it back home safe and sound. He is a good boy, but how his mind wanders! He never thinks of the worry it causes me! I'm sorry if he was any trouble. Please, take these as my thanks." Masyua reached into her bag and pulled out some gil, Potions and glowing amber Teleport Stones.

"No problem! Thank you!" Penelo smiled.

"Thanks!" Vaan and I said together.

Masyua beamed. "You're welcome. Jinn gave you a Sunstone, yes? I hope it may be of some help to you."

"Don't worry, it will be." Said the tall blond youth, mischievously.

The woman gave a brief nod and raised an eyebrow as she peered over Penelo's shoulder. "Who is that Bangaa?"

Everyone shrugged as we turned to see him buying Potions from a female merchant.

"He's a hunter." Replied Vaan. "I've seen him on the plains lately. He's a nice guy. As to who he is …"

"We don't know." I stated.

"Fair enough." Masyua's smile returned. "Travel safely back to Rabanastre. Take care."

"You too." Vaan returned the sentiment. He looked at me. "Can we borrow your knapsack to put this all in?"

"Sure." I nodded and spun around. He opened the largest component and stuck everything except the gil inside.

"Sooo how should we handle the trip back to the city?" Penelo asked once we started walking towards the merchant, stationed by village's only entrance and exit.

"I don't feel like fighting anymore. Or running." I sighed.

"We'll walk, and if we come across anything we have to fight, we can see how well we feel." Vaan said.

"Maybe we all need some Potions to make us feel better?" Penelo suggested.

"Could be." Vaan paused. "Lary, turn around again."

Resisting the urge to roll my eyes, I turned and let him grab three bottles from my bag. With clumsy hands, he held the clinking glass and zipped up the zipper once again. Turning back, I saw Vaan handing Penelo a Potion. Then, he handed me one.

I watched them undo the top, and I followed their lead. As they drank theirs back, I felt my nose crinkle in suspicion. _This is my first Potion, after all. _I let the bottle touch my lips, and then warily drank the contents down.

Smooth and clean. The taste was like sweetened honey and aloe, but wasn't thick. Running like water down my throat, warmth overtook my body and soothed me, invigorating me. My skin softly tingled, the sensation pleasant. My legs, arms, and body as a whole were less sore and ready for more action.

"Never had it before?" Vaan asked, noticing my behavior.

"Mmm no. Can't say I have." I shook my head.

"You really must have traveled with body guards before." Penelo teased.

"Seems like you're traveling with some right now." Vaan joined in.

I sighed. "Give me a break."

"We will, once we get back," winked the pig-tailed femme.

"Speaking of which, let's do that." I suggested, hopeful.

"Haha, yeah, fine. Let's put the empty bottles back into Lary's bag." Vaan grinned.

I put my hands on my hips and gave a huff.

Vaan simply moved his finger in a circular motion, telling me to do it.

"Fine, fine." I couldn't suppress the eye roll as I spun around again. Once that was over with, we approached the lone Bangaa.

"Heading back to the city, are you?" He said as soon as we were close. "I am off to fight some more, before the rain. Should have some time, I think. Good luck, young ones. Stay away from the Werewolves." He slung a bag filled with his purchases over his shoulder and casually walked out of the village.

"I'm grateful to him and all." Vaan began. "But really, who asked him?"

Penelo elbowed him in the side.

"Ow! He's a bit nosy, okay? He knew we were going back to town. And he could have been following us instead of stumbling upon us back there."

"He was a little forward." I agreed with Vaan. "But don't worry. He's a good guy. Don't think we'll ever know too much about him other than that."

"And how do you know?" He eyed me cautiously.

"I don't." I grinned. "He gives off a good vibe." _He never helped out my party in the game. Maybe it's the magicite again? _

"Well, whatever. Let's just get back." Vaan said.

After dodging and fleeing enemies, we were at Rabanastre's gate within a fifteen minute time span. The South Gate had fewer people than before lingering about it, yet was still bristling.

Penelo glanced up at Vaan. "It's been a long time since we did anything together. Too long. I had a good time. Minus the running for our lives."

Vaan gave a short chuckle.

"Well, I should probably get back to the store." Penelo grinned at me. "Actually, I was kind of supposed to be watching the place for Migelo. Got out of it thanks to Lary's help."

"Oh really?" Vaan crossed his arms. "Seems like someone is a bad influence."

"Not me." I went shifty eyed.

"Mhm, suuure." Vaan's lips upturned. He spoke to his co-worker: "Since we are back, though, maybe you should get back to the store. Make sure everyone isn't messing around."

"Vaan, you were the only one who'd mess around." Penelo reminded him. "And that encouraged everyone else to."

"Seems like _you're_ the bad influence." I gave him a cheeky grin.

"Hey, hey, whatever. I'm a good leader when I have to be."

"That's true …" Penelo said with some reluctance. "So, Lary, want to go back to Migelo's with me?"

"Su-"

"Actually, Old Dalan wanted to speak with her." Vaan interrupted.

"Old Dalan?" Penelo asked.

"Old Dalan?" I echoed.

Vaan answered: "He knows all the information in this city. He has eyes everywhere. Plus, you'll get to see Lowtown if you come with me."

Penelo thought for a second. "If you want to, you're more than welcome to see Lowtown and Old Dalan. I'm sure he'd like to hear from nomads. Listen to their experiences and learn more about the world."

I felt my stomach knot up. _Old Dalan's a smart man, of course. He probably knows I'm more suspicious than I actually am. But, meeting him and sharing this time with Vaan would be a good idea. _

"Uh, sure. I suppose I could say hello." I said a bit nervously.

"All right, let's go. We can get in through that gate over to the right." Vaan nudged me along.

"Vaan – stay out of trouble for me. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here, if something happened to you." Penelo called after him.

"I'm not going anywhere, okay?" He turned his head to face her.

I could hear the relief in Penelo's voice: "Good. That's what I wanted to hear. You both be careful."

"We will." He said, and sped his pace up with me at his side. I knew he was secretly already apologizing to his childhood friend.

"This it?" I asked as we came to the gate he was talking about.

"Yep. It is. Let's move closer."

Giant and circular, the gate automatically rolled back, exposing a dim underground filled with spicy scents and chattering voices. Shops of all sorts were lit up and people of all ages and races roamed within. Alive, hidden yet unseen, this was Lowtown.

"After you." I looked back at Vaan.


	10. Chapter 10

My apologies for the extremely overdo chapter!

Life was crazy, ups and downs packed with distractions. Again, I apologize.

Thank you for still reading, I really appreciate it.

Tell me if I'm rusty or not with a review!

Here you go!

**Disclaimer: **Obviously, I own nothing but my original concepts.

* * *

Children darted through the dark pavement, laughing and disturbing whoever crossed their paths. Merchants coolly stood behind their shops, either talking casually to fellow entrepreneurs or doggedly trying to convince a curious few into become a few paying customers. Wonderful sizzling drew hungry crowds to small eateries. Lively, Lowtown was brimming with people, and a lot of muck in unkempt areas, though there were seldom. The lighting was poor, most of it coming from the grating above, or from the busy shops and houses.

Vaan practically leapt into the significantly dingy underworld of Rabanastre with excitement. Well, not quite dingy, but …

"Lary," he caught my drifting eyes and rather unimpressed expression, "this is the freest place in all of Rabanastre. It may not be the prettiest, but it has no bucket-headed Imperials strutting around." His voice barely hid anger. "Shoving some of us down here was a way the Empire thought they could break our spirits, but the opposite happened."

I nodded solemnly in understanding. A taste of liberation by the sewer gates. Enough to satisfy but enough to leave a bad taste in one's mouth. I felt a twisting in my stomach. The oppression was more real than I could have thought. Everything was so different than just sitting down and being an outside observer like I was at home. This was my problem as much as it was theirs now. Each time I thought or felt that responsibility, it still hit me as if it were my very first time coming to that conclusion.

"This way!" Vaan said, placing my thoughts where they should be.

In only a matter of seconds we were at a small stone house embedded into the walls of the hidden city. A dainty square window on the door had a creamy white light shining through, and I felt my abdomen clench in worry as soon as Vaan pulled the handle. The clench was so tight I had to repress a gag.

Wiping my lips with the back of my hand, I followed Vaan up the cold grey stairs.

Chattering could be heard, giggling and teasing. The smell of strong teas brewing wafted and greeted us as we approached. Draperies hung from the walls, carpets elegantly made from fine materials rested on the floor, along with a handful of people, who all ceased to talk once we arrived.

The ancient man sitting at the far end of the room, cross-legged with a pink feline yet bunny-like creature in his lap, glanced up nonchalantly, pulling a pipe away from his mouth. With his free hand, he stroked his long grey beard. His olive complexion complimented his dark stare as he locked eyes with me. Slowly, his gaze shifted to the blond ahead of me.

"Ahh, Vaan Ratsbane! And, I see Rabanastre's mystery woman." His eyes quickly shifted back to mine. "Come, closer." After Vaan took a few steps forward, I shyly made my way beside him.

With that, everyone else in the room rose to their feet, stretching their legs and moving to the exit behind me. They were leaving. Vaan raised an eyebrow quizzically at me. I shrugged. I locked my knees in place to keep them from making me sway. I only hoped I didn't look as nervous as I felt.

"Welcome to my home. As you may have guessed, I am Dalan. I am well acquainted with the Ratsbane. You, however, not quite. Your name is Lary, yes?" He breathed in tobacco.

"Yes." I affirmed.

Smoke spilled from his lips. "We should get to know another some other time, perhaps. For now, I must ask: do you trust each other with your … individual pursuits?"

Vaan lowered his head, his eyes avoiding me. _Vaan's breaking into the palace. Now, what about me? _I blew out a breath. "What pursuits do I have?"

Dalan smiled. "My dear, only you know that. Only you even know how you arrived to this city. I have heard rumors - you appearing from nowhere. Literally, at that!" His eyes twinkled. "Very odd, no?" The man stroked the creature in his lap.

"Uh … well, that sounds silly." I resisted the urge to fall into silence.

A low chuckle came from his throat. "Silly? Perhaps. I have heard of stranger things. A nomad you surely are, I have no doubt. Where are you from? Your clothes suggest one region, your skin tone another … your battle prowess …" He trailed off, the grin still on his lips. "Well, suggest you don't get out much on the field."

I groaned. "Oh come on. We all have to learn how to fight somewhere, okay? And what's the big deal with me being here? Where I'm from? Why do I stand out from any other tourist in this town?"

"Lary's not spy material, Dalan." Vaan suddenly spoke up. "She really can't fight. Not very stealthy, either. And don't get me started on her endurance."

I crossed my arms, feeling my face warm. "All right! I'm not in shape. So what?"

"Her magick is really strong, though. Kind of compensates." Muttered the young man.

Suddenly Old Dalan's eyes lit up. "Ahh magicks. But of course! I imagine you are quite the useful foreigner. While you are perfectly innocent, you are also guilty but not of any particular crime. My dear, may I speak with you after I am done speaking with Vaan?"

"Yeah. I – I guess." I inhaled loudly. "Should I leave the room now, then?"

The old man watched Vaan closely. "M'boy. Shall you share your motives with the girl you believe means no harm, or shall you not? And should this girl overhear, does she want to be an accomplice?"

Gradually, Vaan looked at me. Grimly, he began. "I told you before, about this being more than just about the fete. This is to take back what belongs to Rabanastre. I … probably shouldn't have said anything. If you or Penelo are somehow linked to me, you two could be thrown into Nalbina."

"So, I'm already guilty. I might as well go along with your plan."

He shook his head. "It could be harder with us both going. A person is harder to spot than, you know, a couple people."

"That and you don't want to split the loot." I pointed out. Sure, I knew just how difficult passing the guards would be. But I also knew Vaan more than he thought.

Old Dalan gave a laugh. "You have the boy pegged perfectly. Should I continue with the instructions?"

Knowing he had lost, the boy turned his pupils skyward. "Yes."

"Hand over the Sunstone, m'boy, and I'll use it to give the Crescent Stone back its Magicks like I promised." Dalan held out an aged hand as soon as he placed his pipe down. Within seconds the stone was in his grasp. Reaching into his robes and simultaneously disturbing his pet, he grabbed another stone, dull and hungry for the light it devoured from the Sunstone. When the Sunstone looked no different from a simple rock, did the old man appear pleased.

"Now you'll be wanting to know how to sneak into the palace, eh?" The elder said devilishly as he extended his arm to pass Vaan the stones, the second magickal rock sparkling mystically.

"Oh, I don't need the Sunstone anymore." Vaan stated.

Old Dalan cocked an eyebrow. "Guess what? Nor do I."

I stifled a giggle as the teenager accepted both items with a tint of rose dusting his cheeks.

"First, go to Storehouse Five. You know the one. Two doors she has. Now the right

takes Vaan Ratsbane to his territorial hunting grounds in the sewer bottom… But

that's not the way you'll go." Dalan's voice was rich with knowledge and savvy with intensity and timing, perfectly accompanied with his Arabian accent. The man had the throat of a grand storyteller.

He continued: "No, you'll take the left door, down into the Garamsythe Waterway. The waterway leads to a stair, the stair to the palace cellars. That's your way in. But don't go counting your Gil just yet.

"Getting into the palace was the easy part. The way into the treasury is carefully hidden. That's where this Crescent Stone comes in. The Magicks it bears can open the hidden door to the treasury, you see. Listen, you two, for the words I shall speak are most important, and not to be forgotten. Do you understand?"

We both dipped our necks in comprehension.

"'The Signet yearns for Sunstone's strength, to light the clouded way.'" He glanced at us. "Repeat."

"The Signet yearns for Sunstone's strength, to light the clouded way." Vaan and I said in unison.

_This seems similar … but something is different. At the very least something feels different._ My lips pursed together.

Dalan lowered his head in approval. "Once in the palace, you'll find the Signet Tile. Very important. Give to it the sun's power, and it will light your path. Oh, a warning you know so well, but could stand to be retold: Be aware that if you're caught…you'll spend the rest of your short lives rotting in the Nalbina Dungeons. So look sharp. And don't go running off before you're ready. Plans freshly hatched have a habit of tumbling from the nest…straight into the hunter's stewpot."

"We understand." Said Vaan.

"Wonderful! Now, let me speak to Lary alone for a moment or two. Wait outside, m'boy. Should not take long."

Once the youth was out of earshot, Old Dalan leaned forward. "I don't know where you have come from, nor what your business may be … but I can tell your fate is linked to this time and place. Call me an old fool for thinking so, yet the magicks don't reek about you as they would if you had ill intentions. You were meant to watch over the boy."

I didn't know what to say. "I reek?"

He laughed. "Takes a particular nose to notice." Then the serious tone returned: "I have half a mind to think you truly did appear from nowhere. That you magically popped into Rabanastre. If you did, child, I warn you to be cautious with your lies. Slip up any more, and wiser ears and even sharper tongues will have their way with you."

This time, I could only fall silent.

He spoke again, unconcerned with my silence. "The old gods are bitter, angry with the world's free will. They shaped all of fate at one time. Now they can only shape one life at a time, and hope that one life can change the world. Kings, princesses, beggars … travelers. All have value."

"Gods? Travelers?" I squeaked. "What do you mean?"

"Everything. Or perhaps nothing. An old blasphemer's legend, I'm afraid. I thought it could prove useful." He chortled. "At the very least, entertaining!" The twinkling in his eyes returned. "You may go to the boy. Remember, be vigilant, careful and quick. A pleasure meeting you, m'dear."

"Uh, yeah. Y-yep. Pleasure to make your acquaintance as well." I finally moved my stiff legs, unsure if they'd wobble. _He really does know an incredible amount_. Happy my legs didn't shake, I turned away from the man, knowing his eyes were burning into my back.

Once I was out of the house, I took in a great breath. Vaan was leaning against the wall, hands over his head.

"What did Dalan have to say?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing important." Nothing you need to know, I thought. "Where did everyone in his house go?"

Vaan shrugged. "Anywhere, really. Sometimes if Dalan doesn't want anyone to overhear, he'll tell them beforehand to leave. They have no where else to live, so they'll be back."

"That's terrible." I frowned. Then I realized the same applied to Vaan, not just the faceless poor folks. _He shooed Vaan away.__If he wasn't with Migelo, he might as well be here._

"I know." He mumbled, pulling himself up straight. "We should get going to the storehouse."

His feet moved, and mine followed. Maneuvering through Lowtown wasn't too confusing, despite a lot of it looking the same. I tried to memorize the way we took, but I found my mind wandering back to what Dalan had said. I was so distracted, Vaan had to call my name when we arrived.

"Hey! Vaan!" A cheery child bounded from behind the storehouse doors.

"Hey Kytes!" Vaan smiled. "Find anything back there?"

Kytes beamed. "Yeah! I finally found out how to get the door on the left side

open! I hope there's somethin' in there besides rats… I wanted you to go in

first, so I waited for you to come before openin' it." The child motioned with his arm to get us to move forward. "I'll show you guys!"

"And what about the room in the very back?" Questioned Vaan.

"That's finally empty!"

_Room in the back? Since when was that remotely mentioned in the game?_ I passed a giant crate. The storeroom was large and brightly lit by bulbs hanging from the ceiling. Rubbing my arms, I felt the chill of cold humidity sticking to my skin. A rush of water could be heard in the distance. _Well, we are by the waterway._

"Thanks for getting this open, Kytes! I'll definitely be checking it out." Vaan paused. "Oh, could you give Penelo a message?"

"Sure." Nodded the boy.

"C'mere," grinned the tall blond. Obediently, he did. Vaan whispered something in his ear.

Kytes' eyes widened. "Oh … okay. Will do!" Suddenly the boy ran out of the storehouse and closed the double doors behind him.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Just for him to tell Penelo we'll be a bit late and not to worry. Listen, if you open that back door, you can grab a few Potions I tucked away." The blond youth said, his hand around the handle of the door Kytes mentioned. He tugged hard, straining until the heavy iron gave way to his strength.

"I guess. Gotta be prepared. When are we going to make up a plan?" Mentally, I sighed. _Okay, spare Potions. Pointless of me to even wonder why it mattered. _I squeezed my way through more crates to come across the back door.

"I'll tell you in a minute what I've been thinking." Vaan declared.

I heard his footsteps approach as I opened the door. The back room was pitch black. I couldn't see a thing. "I can't tell where anyth- ahh!" I screamed when a push sent me sprawling into the room and on the floor. The door slammed shut. I heard Vaan grunting, and the sound of wood scraping against pavement.

"Vaan! VAAN! What's WRONG with you?! LET ME OUT!" I shrieked, jumping to my feet. My fists pounded on the blocked exit.

"I'm really sorry." Came Vaan's muffled voice. "But it isn't right to get you involved. I don't want to see you captured or killed. This is for your safety."

"So you lock me in the storehouse?! How am I going to GET OUT?" I kicked the door.

"Kytes will be back in an hour to let you out. I can't have you following me. Again, I am so sorry." His voice grew smaller.

"VAAN!"

No answer.

I blinked, not being able to discern from the darkness of my eye lids and the blackness of the room. I sighed. "Well … shit." _I hope Kytes has a good memory._


	11. Chapter 11

So, I hate to say it again, but it's been ages since a new chapter

Again, I have to apologize. But, I am glad I came out with chapter much sooner than I expected. I've been insanely busy, adding a workout to my regular hectic schedule. That said, I'm happy my readers are so patient and understanding. Your support really does make a difference.

And since the day I'm posting this is July 1st, Happy Canada Day to us Canucks!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Square-Enix, Final Fantasy XII or anything else but my own original concepts.

I stood in the darkness, blinking in attempt to make my eyes adjust to the tomb-like blackness. I rubbed my arms again, taking deep breaths to calm myself. I wasn't scared of the dark. No … I was much more terrified about what was going to happen. What events would be playing out with me no longer on Vaan's trail?

Slowly, I crouched down, gingerly feeling the floor incase there was anything sharp or wet to sit on. A little cold, but bearable. I crossed my legs and leaned back, resting against a crate.

_If I do meet with Penelo later, I'll be there for her kidnapping. Chances are, I'll either get hurt or kidnapped in the process. And the magicite and nethicite! I can't let Ba'Gamnan know I have it! That power can't fall into the Empire's hands … supposing he'd actually show the Empire and not try to sell it elsewhere first or try to use it. _I felt panic truly begin to well up inside of me.

Sure, I had the specific ability to make their world more solid in existence for myself, but since my world was already quite solid, could anyone from Ivalice enter Earth? Anyone who wasn't a moogle scientist, that is? My friends, family … fiancé … They could all be in danger if the wrong hands grabbed a hold of such power. Earth wouldn't be prepared for armies of magic-wielding soldiers, all who could cure themselves in a matter of seconds, hasten their movements beyond human means, or even put up invisible barriers to shield them from damage. Mass hysteria would fall over every country if Vayne Solidor chose to invade. Massive airships packed with the power of magicite … Then what will happen when other countries on Earth mobilize their armies?

I lowered my head into my hands and let my nails glide across my scalp, feeling my hair pull through my fingers. I had to get a serious grip on things. Namely my thoughts and current situation. Resting my chin in my palms, I continued to brainstorm.

_Could I get to Penelo in time to stop the kidnapping_? I paused. _Would I even be able to catch up with Vaan again? And even if I did … there'd be Balthier and Fran. Fran! A Viera would definitely know what I'm carrying around. And then all the questions will start being asked … Urgh! Would everything be safer to go with Vaan if I can manage that? But what would Balthier do? Hell, what would Fran do?_

I sighed. It was a tough call. A lose-lose situation no matter what. But with which path would I lose the least? Deep down, I knew what I had to do. With a grunt, I hauled myself to my feet.

My eyes had grown used to the unfamiliar darkness, and I could barely make out a few possible shapes. I crinkled my eyebrows and squinted. As soon as I realized the uselessness of squinting in pitch dark I stifled a groan. I shuffled my feet forward cautiously and extended my arms to feel for surfaces, probably looking like a zombie had anyone been able to see me.

When my fingertips brushed against cold stone, I let them slide along the wall, until I hit a doorframe. Feeling the large metal hoop for a handle, I gave a push. I knew that whatever was behind the door was too heavy for me to shove out of the way, but I wanted to know how heavy. By the feel of things, impossibly heavy. I dropped my head back in exasperation.

I flinched when I felt cold metal against my face. My hand shot up with my pulse, and snagged a thin, tiny chain link. I took a hopeful breath, and tugged on the chain.

With a soft click, light burst into the room.

"I'll never know exactly how they managed to get electricity in this place, but right now, I don't really care." I grinned to myself. Granted, I wasn't home free yet, but I at least had a bearing of my surroundings.

Looking as if indeed, the room had been cleared out, only a handful of crates stood in the room. Spider webs still hung in the corners, as well as a layer of dust coated the walls and floor. Footprints and slide marks were visible in the dust so prominently it was almost as if they were imprinted in sand. Speaking of which, there was a bit of sand on the floor as well.

Giving the floor a kick and watching the contents swirl up into a cloud of gritty dust bunnies, I moved onward, closer to the back of the room to see if there was anything I missed where the light couldn't quite reach.

As soon as I stepped into the shadows, I felt myself stumble.

"What the hell?" I grumbled and dropped to the ground, trying to feel for whatever ended up tripping me. Since I couldn't feel dust gather on my finger tips, I figured whatever was above this piece of floor had been moved recently. My nails ended up hooking into what felt like the floor itself, and I lifted the carefully cut chunk out and placed it beside me.

Someone had a hidden stash here, I realized, sinking my hand into the hole. Lifting up a glass bottle, I saw it was a Potion. I smirked. "So this is where Vaan hid them." Feeling considerably less conscientious, I grabbed not only the three Potions inside, but about four hundred gil too. _He did shove me in here, after all._ Placing everything into my bag, I paid more attention to the gil … mostly comprised of coins and small bills. _Must've taken him a long time to save up._ I frowned as soon as I zipped up my backpack. Okay, I was a little guilty now. "I'll just give it back to him. If I see him again. Which … I really hopefully should." I slid the floor piece back into place.

I got to my feet and wiped my hands clean on my pants.

_Scchhhhh! Sccchhhhh!_

I jumped a foot in the air.

The scraping sound continued. I faced the door, the source of the mysterious dragging and scraping noises. It was far too soon for Penelo to release me. Someone else was pushing the blockade away!

Now let's hope they don't want inside, I thought as I shrunk further into the shadows. But, naturally, that chose not to work out for me. The heavy door shook with a bang as something crashed into it. I ducked behind the closest crate and curled into myself to get as small as possible. The crashing persisted, gradually opening the door further and further until it was open all the way.

Hearing great panting, I could tell someone was exhausted from the dramatic entrance. A loud groan filled the room, followed by wheezing. The door was thrown against its frame, slamming shut. I squeezed my eyes closed. _Whoever the hell this is won't be happy to find me. _A loud snort resounded.

Could it be a Seeq? I wondered offhandedly, heavy footsteps almost clopping and thudding at the same time. Whatever was inside the room with me was big and clumsy, shuffling and stumbling every so often. Closer and closer the creature approached, finally halting before my crate.

My eyes hurt from having them so tightly closed, my heart beat against my ears so loudly it seemed like thunder inside my head. Was it a monster? A person? I was holding my breath for so long I felt my lungs burning. But I didn't want to breathe out. I couldn't. Not unless I wanted to get caught.

I could hear bones creaking, leaning forward over top of my hiding place …

"'EY!" A voice shrieked, deep and yet feminine.

I gave a screech of my own and jumped to my feet and saw the sweatiest Seeq I had ever seen. At least I was right, I dismally thought.

The female was large, covered in a thick layer of perspiration. Something was tucked away in her pockets, making her clothes bulge. Veins flexed under powerful yet flabby arms. Her snout twitched as her muddy eyes widened. She lunged. My mouth opened for another scream and my arms rose up in front of me to shield me, but a damp, dirty hand closed over my mouth and an arm pinned mine down around my sides.

"What're ye doin' hidin' dow' 'ere?" The voice hissed, not being malicious, but out of breath.

Obviously, I couldn't answer with the hand over my mouth. The Seeq noticed that little factor after a couple moments and sharply removed her hand.

"Ye scream 'n the hand be comin' back." She warned.

"I was shoved in here. Some kind of …" I paused, "…cruel joke. They told me after a certain time they'd come to get me, but when you came, it was too early to be them. I didn't know if you were the owner of the warehouse or something else."

She released me. "I thought ye was an Imperial spy, lookin' fer me. I did some things I shouldn'ta done. But they was so shiny! I came in 'ere to hide!"

_The Seeq thief_! I vaguely remembered her from a side quest. She was harmless. Thank goodness.

"Well … I don't care what you did, really. But, thank you for moving whatever was keeping me in here. I should really get back up to town." I said, trying to move around her.

"No! Ye canna be doin' that!" She grabbed my wrist. "There's folks lookin' fer me! If someone saw me come 'ere, 'n you leave right then after … the guards might get ye too!"

I sighed. "Am I everyone's accomplice?"

"Eh?"

"Nothing." I snatched my wrist back. "I'm sorry, but I have to get into the city. I'll take my chances. And I'll be careful when I leave so I don't draw attention to your hiding place." I added the last part just so that she would actually leave me alone. In reality, I had no true way of be stealthy. I was just going to walk out and cross my fingers.

"…Allrigh' then. Take care." She gave a short nod.

With a quick returning nod, I turned around and walked back to the entrance. When I felt the door give way to my persistent pushing, relief came over me. I was about to leave this creepy dirty room with the friendly yet kleptomaniac Seeq. It was time to get back on track.

Closing the door behind me, I felt the familiar chill of the warehouse damply caressing my skin. "Damn humidity." I muttered. But at least it wasn't from sweltering heat. I picked up my pace and was just about to leave the warehouse when I heard two people approaching from the streets of Lowtown. Paranoid about someone trying to catch Miss Piggy, and thus me, I dashed towards the entrance of the waterway, sliding between the doors and pressed myself against the wall on the right side of very see-through gate-like opening.

The two came in, talking softly to each other.

"The area is secured. Whatever happens tonight, we'll be ready."

I cocked my head. _What are they talking about?_

"…Are you certain this area is secured?"

"Word on the streets is a thief bolted this way. But the thief was Seeq, and would have been spotted already. Not the most graceful creature."

"But I'm positive we had scouts set up here."

"We did. Chances are they were ordered elsewhere briefly before our arrival. Do not worry. The rumor of the Resistance attacking on the night of the fete is simply that. A rumor. Besides, many precautionary actions were taken, whether the Resistance or rowdy bumpkins start anything. Like us, for example. We're Imperials, aren't we? All we had to do to get down here was throw on some rags and dirty our faces. We blend right in." The voice laughed. "They think we don't touch this part of their precious Rabanastre."

The other guard took a while to respond. "Regardless, I think we should sweep the area. Something's not right. We would have been notified had the guards been switched to another location."

_Oh, shit!_ I bit my lip. Truly, the Imperial spies that the Seeq spoke of existed. But, how did some manage to go _missing?_

With a grunt, the smug Imperial added, "Fine. But this'll be a waste of time, let me tell you that … Hey! This one door is shut damn tight!"

_The room Miss Piggy was in, I hope. _While she did scare me a little bit, she was rather nice with the whole unintentionally setting me free thing.

"It's an old storage room for Migelo's Sundries. Leave it be. Only the owner has the key, and he's quite reputable."

_No wonder Vaan and Kytes knew about the place! Kytes was probably down here running an errand for Migelo and left the door unlocked for Vaan to throw me in there._

"You mean the Bangaa with the wine?"

"That's the one."

"Good bloke, that one."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't forget to check by the waterway."

_Time to move!_ I didn't hear any other bits of their conversation after that. I would have been panicked senseless had I not been prepared to move. I went up on my tip toes and attempted to move with lightning speed. Which really can't be done with boots, nor on tip toes. Making sure, however, that my feet didn't hit the stone floor loud enough to make a sound, I turned corners and in no way paid attention to where the hell I was going. My main concern was not getting caught. Especially when I seemed rather suspicious in an area that was supposed to be free of any intruder.

After five minutes or so, I looked back and noticed that not only was nobody chasing me, but I had no idea where I was, and the waterway was practically a labyrinth. The smell of clean and yet stagnant water hung in the air as the currents under complex pathways of dark stone led to nowhere and everywhere. Incredible effort was put into engravings on the stone as if the waterway was a work of art, crafted by the hands of free and proud people ages ago, not slaves to an Empire that found anything they did to be foul. Within the blue haze of the watery underground shone electrical lanterns, beacons to light the way. Supposing you knew where you were going, that is.

I tried to get some sense of direction, taking new paths and moving in circles on purpose just to see where things would lead me, but no luck. I saw about fifteen massive rats I managed to avoid, and when I finally came to a random staircase, I sat down on the steps.

_I was better off with the Seeq lady!_ I groaned, placing my head in my hands. "I am so screwed."

"You have absolutely no idea." Icy metal kissed my throat. "Move an inch and your blood will be spilled on my sword."

I resisted the urge to shoot upright in alarm. My blood froze instead. The owner of the voice sounded bitter and bold. "We've been watching you since you entered the waterway. Did your commanders not tell you to be wary of where you step in Lowtown? The fools before you were easy to bait and lure. To kill. You believe you are wolves in sheep's clothing. Let me tell you, you are sheep, and sheep do not take well to water. Congratulations on finding the Resistance."

_That voice … was … no. Couldn't be!_

"L-listen! I'm not working for the Empire! I was trying to get away from spies who wanted Warehouse 5 sealed off." I told the owner of the sword.

"So you took to the waterway? Why were you even in Warehouse 5 to begin with?" The weapon dug into my skin enough so that I felt dribble of blood along my neck. Enough to threaten, but not to kill.

"That's a long story! Trust me, the Resistance would be the _last_ thing I would want to find down here!" My eyes prickled against the sting of the blade.

"Why are you armed?"

My voice cracked. _Bullshit time._ "You would be armed too if you had to protect yourself against the people who so willingly destroyed your home. They live along side you everyday, letting you know your king and princess are dead and your kin may as well be too." _This is so going to catch up with me._

I felt the sword move away from my neck.

"Say that to my face, and we shall see where your loyalties lie. Turn around."

Slowly, I turned and before me stood a blonde with short hair, and hard, blazing blue eyes. Her shield and sword were at her sides, making her appear powerful. Golden gauntlets and trimmings gave her regal flare. Her shoulders were thrown back, confident. The young woman looked as if she could take on legions of men and monsters, despite her overly feminine attire and facial features.

"Princess Ashe …" I gaped.


	12. Chapter 12

GASP

Hey everyone!

I'd just like to thank those who left a review on my last chapter. I know this story isn't getting updated as fast as everyone – yes, including me – would like. But, I am trying. Hah, you have no idea how much writer's block I had to battle to finally get this done. My first tricky chapter. But, expect more consistent updates in the future.

I think you guys will like where I'm going with my fic (if not, hey, let me know!) and I'm going to be keeping my direction a lovely little secret. Makes it all the better once events roll around, and who doesn't like a surprise?

Caution: Might be a bit of rude language near the end of the chapter. Might meaning "there will be".

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Square-Enix or FFXII. As usual, the only thing I own happens to be my original concepts.

The Princess's eyes widened. Alarm. Shock. Her lip upturned. She intensely scanned me, head to toe, lingering on my clothes and face. Ashe stared me down. And I couldn't look away from her challenging gaze for the life of me. Speaking of which, her sword was still drawn, and I knew she was contemplating slicing me open.

Was I a spy? A foreigner? I sure didn't look like the sun-kissed, sultry blondes of the dessert. I sounded like a local, but I was pale and remarkably brunette with eastern European features. I was out of place. Not to mention my timing was impeccably horrible, what with shady newcomers invading Lowtown and all.

Her face contorted, attempting to mimic confidence. Finally: "The princess that was is no more. She died years ago." The sword remained drawn. Though she didn't respond on the issue of my ethnicity, I knew the question must still remain within her.

I chose not to push on either subject. We looked at each other, stiff and unblinkingly. The air felt colder, thicker.

A rumble suddenly echoed in the distance, faint yet audible.

Her head cocked to the side, her vision darting quickly over her shoulder before returning to me. She lowered her weapon, but still had it ready in her grasp. "I suppose if you were sent here deliberately, you would be able to use what's on your back."

_Oh, come on! Her, too?_ I gritted my teeth.

"Give me your weapon. No sudden movements." She demanded.

"What?" I blurted out.

Her sword arm raised itself once more.

"Okay, okay! Fine!" I reached over to grab the spear. Delicately, I handed the weapon to her. She snatched it, twirled it in the air and slid her arm behind her head, the soft sound of wood grazing leather finalized with a _thuck. _A harness similar to mine was on her back.

"You're coming with me." The young woman told me, and before I had a chance to interject, "Whether or not you're an Imperial spy is irrelevant at this point. You could easily been seen and killed, and then they'll come looking for me or any other of my men."

"How many of you are down here?" I blurted out, but immediately regretted doing so.

Her eyes narrowed, suspicious yet again. The princess stepped towards me, threateningly. "What concern is that of yours if you wish to get out of here alive?"

"Right, okay! I got it, but how do you expect me to defend myself if something happens?" I argued.

"I'm more than able to fight and heal. And I didn't take away your magicks. Besides, if things go according to plan, there shouldn't be much strife." She stated, voice solid. "Walk ahead of me. I don't want you out of my sight … and keep this in mind: if you attempt to turn on me, I will gut you. If you attempt to flee, I will run my sword through your back."

I knew that this particular mission for the Resistance was important, but I wasn't expecting this, I thought as I moved in front of her. _But, what else should I be expecting? She might be trying to escape. She's clearly separated from her men already. After all, the princess or Resistance leader should have bodyguards. And … she probably didn't kill me because I might not be too far from the entrance, and would draw too much attention if I scream beforehand … and if she attempted to hide my corpse on her own it'd waste time._ A question I suddenly thought of made me feel weak: _Would she try to kill me later?_

"I'll tell you where to go. Walk, and not too far from me." She ordered. I obeyed, feeling myself shake off a tremble.

Seconds went by with her at my back, practically feeling her breath on my neck. With a grimace I realized I was the perfect human shield. Maybe that was how she planned on getting rid of me.

The soft pitter patter and scurrying of rat feet echoed within the occasional silence. Ashe stepped lightly, nimble and graceful, but ultimately with a sense of pride. I lifted my boots high enough off the ground so that I wouldn't be noisily shuffling and extended my legs to make sure I didn't get a quip from Ashe to hurry up.

Another explosion sounded in the distance.

I heard Ashe's breathing take a nervous hitch.

"Are … are you okay?" I asked softly.

"I'm fine." Her hard voice resounded. "We need to make better time."

"Well, I think the only way would be for you to take the lead." I told her, turning to face the princess. I saw the corners of her mouth twitch, preparing to shoot down my idea, but a sigh merely escaped her lips. She brushed past me. Without looking at me she muttered, "The same rules apply. I don't want to kill you. But I absolutely will if I must."

"I understand." I breathed. So she's human – er, hume – afterall, I concluded as I followed her closely.

The more paths we took, the less I knew where I was. I couldn't tell if things were looking familiar because I had seen them in the game, or if it was because everything just looked the same in the waterway. I frowned, trying to fight the urge to stare at Ashe's boots instead of staying alert. The task was difficult, and the situation was peculiar.

"Where are the monsters?" I whispered.

"So you noticed that as well." She replied. "If you see any movement at all, tell me."

"But if there aren't any monsters, what do we have to be worried about?" I questioned.

"Men." Ashe answered.

I bit my lip. It made sense. What would hinder a Resistance trap more than a bunch of beasties patrolling the underground? Clear out the monsters, make things easier.

Together, we moved further into the waterway, where the water grew darker, dirtier. Grimier. I saw strange liquid flowing in the water, thick and tinted a color I couldn't quite determine. Not black. Not brown. I peered closer at the swirling, expanding fluid. When we moved closer to a scarce lamp, I saw a glimmer of red.

I gasped, and quickly glanced up at Ashe, who caught my gaze as soon as I made a peep. She quickly put a finger to her lips, telling me to hush. She tipped her head in the water's direction and nodded. She knew.

The princess shifted her stance, becoming more predatory, her sword now drawn. A pang of fear hit me. I curled my fingers into my palms to stop my hands from shaking. I wanted my spear. I didn't even care if I barely had experience with it, or even if I couldn't use it right, so long as it was in my grasp.

Ashe cautiously stepped forward as we were approaching a corner. Her chest rose and fell rapidly with anxiety, but her sword was steady. She braced her torso with her shield, preparing for the worst.

Hours seemed to pass by as she strafed closer and closer until just as she was about to turn –

"Squreeeeeeee!"

I jumped a foot in the air.

Ashe flinched.

A rat had bolted from around corner, fat and bristly-furred. It's long, rubbery tail swished behind the creature as it fled past us.

A moment went by with us looking at each other, feeling relieved and a little stupid. I leaned against a wet stone wall, dropping my temple against the slimy chill. The blonde suddenly took in a sharp breath. "Do you hear that?"

I paused, trying to hear something over the beating of my own heart. Instantly, I straightened up. At first, the sound could have been mistaken for the roar of water. Maybe a sluice gate opening. Until the squeaking started.

Another rat scurried towards us, followed by another. And another. Pretty soon they ran from us in pairs, then in threes, then in dozens. I froze as I saw some as large as rabbits bumping past my feet. Ashe ferociously batted the rodents away with her shield. When the smaller ones tried to climb up my pant legs to get away, I shrieked, kicking madly.

That was when the creatures seemed to pour from the corner, spilling into the water, climbing overtop each other, like a live, four foot tall breathing wall of filth and gnashing yellow teeth.

"Move, move!" I felt hands grab my sleeve, dragging me away. The owner of the set of hands was clearly Ashe. Her shield was in front of her, her sword now in its sheath. An escape was what we needed. All we needed.

I stepped on large fuzzy rat bodies, hearing them cry out, having them answer back with nasty bites. I could feel blood trickling down my shins and could only wonder how Ashe was making out with her rather revealing outfit.

"What happened?!" I shouted, swatting at my back as I felt pointy-nailed feet crawling up my jacket. "Why are they doing this?"

I didn't receive an answer until we made a sharp turn into an alcove. Panting, we pressed ourselves against the wall, watching drove after drove of rodents run further and further away. We were happily ignored in our little nook.

"Something must have terrified them." She said when she finally got her breath back. "Or started slaughtering them by the hundreds."

"What, like exterminators?" I welcomed the wall's support once again, feeling my throat burn. So much for being calm and not creating a ruckus.

Ashe eyed me coolly. "Exterminators?" She scoffed. "No. We have one of two possibilities. One being the Empire, the other, a fiend which even the lowest, vile of creatures fear." She took a step forward, winced, and grasped at her thigh, which was covered in long scratches. A strip of flesh appeared as if it was ripped from her leg.

"I have Potions if you need one." I offered, wincing.

She shook her head. "No need. But … thank you."

I smiled. "You're welcome. I …" Fighting my awkwardness, I decided to break the ice now that we were in safety, however temporary it was. "I'm Lary, by the way."

"Amalia." She nodded. Closing her eyes, she placed a hand on her wounds. With great concentration, her face strained. A green hue sparkled from her fingertips, white light mending her skin in small ribbons of flesh. I watched, amazed. _A Cure spell!_

I averted my gaze before she caught how interested I was in something probably so simple and mundane as a curative spell. The last thing we both needed was more questions and mistrust between us.

"It may be near impossible to make time, but we must try." Ashe stepped out of the alcove. Her hand slowly lifted up, then went back down to her side. I raised an eyebrow at her behavior. Again, the hand crept up, until it finally, most hesitantly, grabbed my spear. She passed it back to me. "Don't make me regret that."

"You won't." I stated, feeling my fingers flex around my weapon. _Finally!_ I placed it on my back until it would be needed.

"Let's go." She ordered, royal flair returning.

As soon as I exited the small space, a shrill neighing rippled from the direction where the rats fled. We spun around. _A horse?_ I thought. _What would a horse be … oh … shit, the Firemane! _

"I believe that might be what scared the vermin." The princess seemed wonderful at putting two and two together. "Let's not stay to see why it's so frightening."

"Y-yeah." I agreed, and we moved our pace to a brisk jog.

When we came to a set of stairs leading up to a clearing, she stopped. "There will be many open spaces ahead of us. Stay close to the walls and shadows."

"Will do." I said, my boots right behind hers as we ascended. In such openness, our footsteps echoed no matter how quiet we were. Every little sound seemed amplified, but still we stuck close to darkness and corners regardless, the sounds of water rushing and splashing enveloping us.

Moving back into shadowed areas, we finally came across a metal gate. A massive lock rested on the entrance. Looking quite pleased, Ashe reached into a pocket and pulled out a key. "This should be it." Placing the key into the lock, she waited for the mechanism to click. It didn't. "…What?"

"Maybe it's the wrong door?" I suggested half-heartedly.

"No." She shook her head. "No."

"Hahah!" A voice jeered behind us. "Ye thought ye could jus' walk away from what ye've done tonigh'! We've been changin' locks for a week now, expectin' this."

My eyes widened when I heard the metal on metal. I turned and saw three Imperials, but not in heavy armor. They wore leathered equipment. Probably the best for being stealthy in the watery, echo-y underground. In each of their hands was a weapon. The one who spoke first had a long sword.

"A little wide-eyed, bushy tailed girl?" The tallest one of them laughed, casually fiddling with his dagger, a jagged, serrated blade. "I don't even remember hearing about a Resistance member who even matches her description. No, it must be the other one."

Ashe closed her eyes and dropped her head forward. A hand went to her harness.

"Turn around." Another voice called out, this time to Ashe. "We want to see what's so special about the trash that's been killing our men." This one had a crossbow.

The princess boldly turned, her head raised high.

"That's the one." The tallest murmured.

""Ey! Get yer hand off that sword." The sword-arm warned.

"Get out of my city." She rasped.

I felt ice tighten around my chest. We were all kinds of screwed, and she was willing to piss them off even more or do something stupid.

The one with the crossbow readied his weapon. "You can die peacefully, or we can split your insides apart while you're still kicking."

"Allow me to return the offer!" She hissed, pyre bursting forth from her hands. I threw myself back, hands shielding my face. I wouldn't be surprised if my hair was crispy at the ends. When I looked up, I saw the Fire spell had engulfed the soldier with the ranged weapon, and that Ashe was throwing herself into a battle.

Her sword was in her hand, shield in the other. She dove in towards the flaming warrior and thrust her sword deep into his solar plexus before the other Imperials had time to react.

"Cunt!" The solider with the long sword growled. With her sword still in the fallen Archadian, she raised her shield just in time to deflect a blow from his sword. She placed a boot against the chest of the current hume scabbard and shoved, allowing her weapon to slide free as the warrior crumpled to the ground.

"It's the las' nigh' ye breathe, bitch!" The foul-mouthed swordsman continued, lunging violently toward Ashe. She was ready for his assault, and parried with her sword when he struck out. With a light spin, she turned and brought the edge of her shield to his throat, making him squeal and gasp as blood showered from the wound. He fell to the stone floors, clutching his neck, sword discarded.

I backed up until I hit the locked door, horrified. Thank God I stayed on her good side, I grimly thought as watched the fight. I noticed the man with the knife as Ashe kicked the sword further away from the downed man, who feebly started grasping at her boots. While she was shaking herself free from him, the last solider advanced.

_No!_ I squeezed my eyes shut and summoned the image of a spell in my mind. I felt the soft hum of energy run through me until crackling wisps of lightning wanted release from my body. I flung the Thunder spell at the remaining fighter, who, with both hands raised, was inches from grabbing Ashe's hair and most likely pulling her head back for access to her vulnerable throat.

Electrified, he shook in place, his eyes wide with fright and the knowledge he was beyond help, especially when Ashe sunk her sword in his sternum and twisted the blade slowly, back and forth. Blood and smoke emanated from the man until he finally gurgled and slumped against her weapon.

My hand clasped against my mouth; I felt ill. I had never seen people butchered like this before. Nor had I seen someone relish the act like Ashe had. It was the vengeance in her that bubbled up for the kills. And I … I played a part in someone's death. Someone's murder.

She at last looked me, a bead of perspiration rolling down the side of her face. Breathing heavy, she walked towards me. "We don't have much longer. The rest of the squadron will be sent out, if they're not already here." When she came closer, I gingerly stepped aside. Her focus was on the lock. With a grunt, she swung her sword down on the device. Again, she tried.

Frustrated, she faced me. "Hit the lock with a Thunder spell." It was another order, filled with impatience. Not wanting to cross her, I nodded. Ashe backed away before the bolts of lightning fried the lock. While it appeared to be still in place, one last whack from Ashe's sword caused it to pop open.

Making an agreeable sound, she pushed open the door. After walking about two feet, she stumbled, cursing under her breath. Perplexed, I looked down to see a thread of wire at her feet.

"Trip wire." She muttered. Then, glancing over my shoulder, she shouted: "Run!"

Not even bothering to look at what caught her eye, I tore after her, happy to be oblivious of what was behind us. Judging by the yells and thudding, clanking footsteps behind us, we were being chased. But by how many guards was something I wasn't going to seriously consider. I had a funny feeling they all came out of the woodwork after they might've heard the scuffle with the three now dead men, and of course, the little trick with the wire would bring more to our location real soon.

Groaning, I pushed my legs to move faster. I managed to get side-by-side with Ashe, whose eyes flickered to me, and a set of stairs in front of us. "Go!" She told me between intakes of air. "They only want me!"

Without much acknowledgement, I fled down the stairs when we hit them. Sure enough, a handful of Imperials kept racing after her, but I ran in the water, knowing they would be after me as well. Just because their main target was her didn't mean they wanted loose ends alive.

I heard grunts and groans on the pathway above me; she was still fighting as they strove to take her out. _Ashe is a hell of a lot tougher than me_, I kicked more water up in the air and all over me. _But can she handle all of them? And where is she going? Where am I even … No. Way_.

I stopped in my tracks.

About an hundred feet before me approached a party of three descending down a set of stairs.

One, a strikingly tall and beautiful woman with silvery long hair and oddly enough, long bunny ears. Willowy and slender, her black armor and heels accentuated her fine Viera features.

The other was a handsome man, his walk more of a cocky swagger. It seemed as if everything from his reddish-brown styled hair to his expensive taste in attire had been coordinated with minimal effort and distinguished vanity.

The third member was a lean, lost-looking but excited teenage boy who was –

"VAAN!" I screamed.

He practically fell over. "L-Lary? Uh … Whu …What are you -?"

"There!" I gasped, pointing above me. The chase had managed to find its way to a ledge close by with nowhere but a steep drop to go. The loud cries from the flustered soldiers could be heard from below.

Attempting to sneak behind Ashe, an Imperial was unlucky enough to have her spinning around, slashing him in the chest. He fell screaming to his death.

"Who would be next?!" She challenged.

"Close ranks! Bring her down!" Growled a gruff would-be leader. They pushed in closer and closer, making her back up more and more. Her strangled breaths echoed throughout the enclosed area. She took a nervous glance behind her.

Vaan impulsively ran forward. "Jump down!" The young princess, unsure, took a gander at her odds once more. "Hurry!" Vaan shouted.

Realizing there was no other way, Ashe jumped.

And at that moment, I knew I'd be in over my head more than I could ever imagine.


	13. Chapter 13

Okay, first off, I must thank Sharii and Emily. Thanks to them, this chapter got the kick in the ass that it (well, that I) needed. Of course, I must also thank absolutely everyone who is being patient and understanding with me. Your support means more than you know!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything Square Enix has created. I only own my original concepts! And there's bound to be some gore in this chapter. Go figure. I think anything I write from now on will have some form of gore in it when it comes to the battles.

The princess fell into the orphan's arms. Vaan, eager and unprepared, sunk back from her weight but thankfully didn't fall over. His eyes fell on her fine-featured face. Commoner and royalty briefly locked gazes before they were distracted by the Imperials' yelling.

"The two women are not alone!"

Ashe leapt from Vaan's arms, battle-ready, throwing a look at the pirates behind her, sizing them up. Whatever expression crossed her face, it seemed to say, "Acceptable" instead of "I'll take what I can get." The princess could hide desperation well. Pride came in handy.

I looked at them too, in awe. I realized that even if I had not known who they were, I would have felt intimidated by them. Balthier stood with a blend of cockiness and nonchalance, his clothes clean despite the grungy trek through the dirty waters. However, even though the man was primped and polished, he seemed far from pampered. A part of him somewhere was tarnished. And that was what placed a weapon in his hand.

Fran, lithe and inhuman, felt ancient. The towering long-limbed beauty was alien to me in every way. Perhaps that was what unsettled me the most. Sure, I had stumbled across many races thus far, but hers seemed to radiate a timeless knowledge and an ethereal aura which, oddly enough, was earthy and palpable.

"Our ranks grow by the hour." Stated the Viera, annoyance filtering through her accent. She moved forward, her gait naturally quick with such long legs. When her eyes caught mine, I sharply glanced away, trying to prepare myself for the approaching fight and hoping she couldn't sense the magicite. Hoping, but knowing otherwise.

"And our troubles with them." Balthier added, exasperation clear. He followed Fran, keeping pace with her as he raised his firearm.

The Imperials chasing us down had made their way into the waters to engage our group. Four had managed to survive Ashe when they tried to hunt the two of us down. I felt my mouth dry when I realized how many more must have actually been running after us, hungry for a kill. Made me wonder how they felt now, being outnumbered, having the tables turned on them.

Vaan aggressively threw himself into the fight, ducking under the swinging sword arm of a guard and slashed upwards, cutting into the man's side, the youth's sword turning red. Wounded, the Imperial grunted, but was unfazed. He kicked out his leg and brought it to Vaan's chest, sending the now unbalanced teen on his back in the water. Just as the warrior was about to bring down his sword in the boy's stomach, an arrow went through his neck. Relief on his face, the blond youth jumped to his feet to assist the princess, who by the time he got around, had her armored foe spurting blood by the jugular.

Vengeance and hunger fueled the natives of Rabanastre. I doubted Vaan even comprehended he was killing humes. Were they merely larger, dirtier rodents of Imperial standing to the Ratsbane? Or did he actually see them as people he hungered to butcher for taking everything away from him? And as for Ashe, it was impossible to know the depths of her rage and shame.

But at least they were fighting, motives be damned.

I was keeping to myself, watching. I wasn't scared for my life; I was terrified I couldn't fight for the party. Could I really kill a person without regret, my own hands bloodied? Even when it boiled down to pure survival? Ashe was able to kill the Archadians before and even though I was just as guilty, I wasn't the one to deliver the final blow. I tried to think of the Imperials as simple savage beasts, but that didn't work when I heard their hume cries. I hoped the more I watched, the more comfortable I'd be with taking an intelligent human life and yet at the same time I feared such desensitization.

The pirates stayed in the rear, taking their time to pinpoint key moments in the fight to take their shots with their long range weapons. Their moves were deliberate, not rushed or frantic. Nor was there anything personal in this fight. Rationality, experience and skill guided the pair. Fran, with her bow, pulled back and let her arrow pierce another open neck. The soldier dropped.

The last remaining Imperial stood his ground fiercely. He pinpointed Vaan as the most foolhardy of the group and was lunging after him. The kid was nimble, had to give him that. He parried and feinted the best an amateur could, but it was apparent he left himself too open. When he was punched in the gut, he gasped for breath.

"Oh, Vaan." A bored, slightly disappointed voice chided. A blast of gunfire echoed in the waterway as Balthier let out a shot. A hole was blasted right through the final guard's armor as he flew back, dead. "Is it too much to ask that Fran and I don't have to save your hide?"

The teen struggled to get more air. "H-hey! That was only the second time!"

"Fifth." Fran retorted.

Vaan shot them both a dirty look before he made his way over to the princess, who now stared forlornly down the path we had travelled.

"You all right?" He asked.

She faced him. "Thank you." Being proud was put aside as sincerity rang through.

For a second, he froze. Was he thrown off by her response, or was he just bashful? "Umm, I'm Vaan. You already seem to know Lary."

I glared at him. "Yeah, thanks to you, Vaan."

"Thanks to me?! I locked you up to make sure you _didn't _come down here!"

"Not like that made me safe! Imperial spies were in that warehouse anyway!"

"They were?" He looked baffled. "Then who let you out?"

"A fat lady!"

"You know, I might pick on Penelo once in a while, but that's really mean." Vaan crossed his arms.

Ashe crinkled her brow, not sure what to make of our bickering, much less our relation to each other. I could imagine how this conversation sounded. When I rolled my eyes I caught Balthier walking away. "And he is?"

"This is Balthier and – hey!" Vaan called out. With reluctance, the man stopped. Folding his arms, he turned around. Standing off at a slight distance, he and his partner waited and watched. Fran more closely than Balthier, but I was sure he wasn't missing a single detail despite his impatience.

The youth faced the princess again. "What's your name?"

"Amalia."

"Amalia, huh?" He grinned. "Nice to meet ya."

A frown came over her face as she caught his smile. Again, her head turned to the way we came. "…There were others with me. More than just Lary." Being in a full party again reminded her of her fallen men.

"I'm sorry." Fran sympathized.

"No…" She tried to cut the condolences off. She had to have been used to them by now.

Vaan gave a low gasp. In his hands, something began to glow. I scoured my brain for the answer. The Goddess Magicite?

Balthier seemed to perk up. "Oh, now isn't that impressive," he remarked, resting his hands on his hips.

"Don't get any ideas." Vaan glowered as the pirate eyed his loot. "I said it's mine." His grip tightened protectively.

"I'm afraid the jury's still out on that one." A smirk was in the older man's tone.

The princess made her way to the boy. "You stole that?" Disbelief graced her face as she stared longingly at the magicite.

"Yeah! Hey Lary, isn't it great?" He jiggled his wrist back and forth with the precious item in his hand.

Ashe stiffened as she looked me in the eye. The betrayal, anger and sorrow she felt hit me at once. I was the girl she ended up helping instead of killing. I was the one she shared a brief sense of camaraderie with after her true comrades had died for her and her country. And here I was a would-be thief, a definite liar. At that moment, there was an expression that came across her features that made her seem as if she wished she had killed me after all. I hung my head, ashamed. A final choked sigh escaped her lips as she finally tore her eyes away.

Vaan threw a puzzled look at me.

I shook my head at him. _Not now._

"Have you finished?" Fran crossly, but thankfully, butted in. "When the guards don't report in, they'll come looking for us."

"If they aren't already." Her partner added.

"Lary, you're coming with us." Vaan said. He then spoke to Amalia. "You should come with us, too. Better than being by yourself."

The princess felt it necessary to put up her walls now that she was surrounded by traitors and crooks. Back was the regal superiority. "Very well." She moved past everyone, head held high. Our gazes followed her as she took the lead.

"What's wrong with her?" Vaan muttered.

Balthier let out a frustrated sigh. "You have a lot to learn before we even get started on your thievery."

A pause. "What's that mean?"

I suppressed a giggle. Most things that would be analogous to hitting people over the head with a frying pan Vaan just did not get. He didn't know history, he couldn't read people. The kid was an oblivious mess.

"And you," Balthier pointed at me. "So long as you keep a leash on Vaan and put up a fight, we won't have a problem until we get out of these sewers."

"Then we shall have to see what exactly it is you're hiding." Fran turned on her high heels and followed the princess. Her male companion did the same, a curious expression playing on his face.

_She knows! Well, of course she does! What does she mean by that? Are they going to take my only means of getting home away? _I felt my body burn hotly with panic.

Vaan put a hand on my shoulder, "You okay?" When I nodded, he wasn't convinced, but he chose not to mention it. "Then let's keep up with everyone the best we can." After more nodding from me, we broke into a run.

By the time we reached the princess, she had her shoulders back, ready to address us all. "The situation requires I accept such help as I find. Though it be from thieves." Disgust was clear on her last word. "I shall accompany you until we find my companions. No longer."

"Let's think of her as a 'guest', then." Balthier declared to Vaan and me as he spoke about her as if she weren't there, deliberately trying to teach the newcomer some humility. "Unlike Fran or myself, our 'guest' probably won't be taking orders from anyone anytime soon. And she'll leave when she pleases."

Her chin notched a bit higher, clearly saying: Exactly. I am not part of your so-called "team." I am not one of you; do not attempt to order me around.

_Not like she would listen in the first place, anyway_, I thought, recalling my previous encounter with her. I frowned as I witnessed how quickly and easily our allegiances seemed to change. Was it only an hour ago that Ashe and I were enemies, then allies and now suddenly back to being on the wrong foot all over again? Then there was the duo of Balthier and Fran. How long would it take before the two decided that they wanted the magicite and nethicite the Viera could smell? They were cooperating now, but that was because teamwork was essential to get out of the waterway alive. My only real ally and friend here was Vaan, and if he caught me in any more lies, would he really stay that way? I felt sick to my stomach.

"So," the sky pirate continued, "we keep to our affairs, and she to hers. I doubt we'll find her wanting in valor … being such an upstanding member of the insurgence."

"Resistance." She corrected his sharp remark. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

Balthier tilted his head to the side and gestured for her to lead the way.

And she did.

We jogged through a pathway and up a long flight of stairs, my legs wanting to wobble with every step I took. The adrenaline was dying down in my system and fatigue was sinking into my muscles harder than before. I knew that if I were to ever get any rest, my legs would stiffen horribly over night, making even just walking a painful experience.

Coming to a large clearing, we stopped. The roar of the falling water filled our ears as we reached the end of a ledge. Water rushed from the open high sluice gates, a manmade waterfall. Fran bristled, her ears giving a twitch.

"What do you think she's listening for?" Vaan leaned in closer to me.

"How should I know?" I whispered in reply. _Hah, why wouldn't I know?_

Slowly, red ooze began to slide its way up on to the ledge. Three creatures with big, gaping black maws and large flame-yellow bodies made their way on to the same level as us. They jiggled like gelatin, sickly wet and slimy. The trio advanced, leaving moist trails behind them, their coal eyes bobbing. When shadows began to darken our feet, our attention was brought to the ceiling. Another giant blob was hanging above our party, mouth open, stretching itself downward for a meal.

"Run!" Vaan grabbed my hand and pulled when the blob fell.

"Flans!" Cried Fran, stretching her bow back. "Fall them with fire magicks!" With that, the tip of her arrow bloomed in a flurry of pyre, spiraling to both ends. Before the fire touched her fingers, the Viera released. Hitting the Flan in the eye, the creature howled, spinning itself wildly at his aggressor. A shot from Balthier stunned the monster, briefly halting its frantic movement; I was thankful we had a gunman with such stopping power on our side. Having a huge chunk now removed from its abdomen, the monster rapidly fell to a volley of arrows, liquefying.

Ashe blazed like an inferno, fire whirling from her, hitting all enemies in range. When a Flan tried to spit black goo at the blonde, she raised her shield. Thick mucus-like substance stuck to the metal. Lowering the shield from her face, she grunted and shoved her sword deep into the spitting fiend's middle. When she attempted to free her weapon from the viscous Flan, the creature shuddered with light and gurgled pleasantly. With renewed vigor, the blob threw itself into Ashe, throwing her onto her backside; her sword still inside in the repulsive mass.

The princess picked herself up out of the water. "They can heal!" She shouted, fire reforming in her palms.

"The bloody things know a thing or two about teamwork, too." Balthier reloaded, frustrated. He and Fran had Ashe's sword-eating Flan join them. When the pair of jellies tried to spit mouthfuls of goo at the pirates, Ashe scorched them from behind.

Vaan and I were side by side, together trying to tag team our enemy. The orphan was speedy enough to dodge the beast's spinning attack, and then counter with his own light, frequent strikes. Whenever Vaan had the blob heavily distracted, I would come in for a quick hit, aiming at parts I knew would cause it harm from watching everyone else fight. I wished I knew the fire spell to end things faster, but I could only work with what I had. The tip of my spear pierced its eye and a deep rumbling came from within the Flan. A fountain of dark ooze sprayed in my face and I stumbled back, blinded. I dropped my spear in alarm.

"Ah shit!" I cursed, my own set of eyes burning. This had to be a cruel case of karma.

"Lary!" Vaan shouted. "Even though you can't see, you can still hit them with magick!"

"Right!" I took a deep breath. My face scrunched as I tried to focus on remembering a spell. The pain was distracting, but I concentrated.

Concentrated …

The hair on my arms stood up on end as I felt electricity build inside of me. I felt the Flan, heavy and bloated with sewage, feet away. I could sense Vaan, feel him swooping and attacking wildly to distract the blob from me yet again. I also sensed the princess and pirates. I heard gunshots, the twang of a bow, the sizzle of fat burning. More Flans melted into soup. My heart raced. I seemed to instinctively know their locations without having my vision. I could still follow the battle and know what exactly was happening. I tingled and vibrated to the core. When my fingers itched, I shot out my hands and lightning flew.

Mouth wide open, the Flan tried to suck in air while it shuddered into something akin to pudding, losing all shape and form.

The enemies were defeated.

"That was great!" Vaan smacked me on the back. He handed me a vial. "Hey, these are eye drops. They get rid of stuff that makes you temporarily lose your sight." I quickly opened it, tilting my head back and letting the drops enter my blinking eyes. I thanked Vaan and grabbed my weapon.

"Ah, now wasn't that a lively experience?" Balthier ran his hand through his hair. "This certainly doesn't bode well for the rest of the waterway. It's probably crawling with fiends from here on."

"It's very likely." Fran agreed. "Much chaos has spread in Rabanastre tonight. It would not be surprising if some creatures had managed to find their way into the city's darkest, wettest stronghold while guards attended to other matters."

"We must keep pushing forward nonetheless!" Ashe reclaimed her sword. "Let's not waste anymore time."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." The male pirate stated. "Besides, it's not as if we're having a celebratory victory fanfare, anyway."

I couldn't help but grin at the snooty glance the princess gave the leading man.

_Priceless._


	14. Chapter 14

I would like to start this chapter off by thanking a couple of readers and reviewers for sticking with this story since its beginning 2 years ago. Your constant support has always brought me back to this fic and been a reminder when I felt maybe it was time to move on to another project, that people still really cared for this one. So, thanks Moonshine's Guide and stewart92!

Now, I suppose it is time for the dedication part of the Author's Notes. To Quentin and hypaalicious, I dedicate this chapter to you. I know things aren't going so snazzy for the both of you right now, but may this update at least cheer you up a little.

That said, everybody have fun reading Chapter 14! It's my longest yet!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything Square-Enix has created. I only own my original concepts, so don't sue me. (I don't have a lot of money anyway.)

* * *

Naturally, Ashe took the lead. All the while Balthier's face was playing with a smirk at her flippant attitude. He clearly knew who she was, parading around with such importance and, hypocritically enough, self-righteousness. Briefly, he caught Fran's eye and she bowed her head, knowingly. The magicite only confirmed suspicions. The man was letting the princess win this battle because, maybe in time, she'd win the war. But, until then, she wasn't getting any special treatment.

And Vaan, of course, was clueless.

I paused my train of thought for a minute, and let my feet follow the party, everyone running steady. A thought had come across me – I was the only one who had a real clue. Everyone else was clueless, not only Vaan. Granted, he didn't exactly know how especially clueless he was, but neither did anyone else. I frowned to myself, feeling yet again guilty. I knew what was going to happen. I knew Vayne would be waiting for us. But if I tried to change that in any way, the natural course of the tale … Hell, the natural course of their fate would be royally screwed up. Chances are, they wouldn't listen to me anyway and things would just pan out the way they were supposed to regardless.

… _their fate._

The concept lingered. Fate played a part here as much as it did in my world. So what if it had been a work of fiction, a story with a plot outline and character sketches? These people were standing before me, alive, as real and sentient as me. They had life here; they were moving toward their destinies now.

Was there some grand storyteller making up Earth?

Did we simply give them the name of our gods and thus fabricated years upon years of lore and dogma ourselves?

The thought scared me a little. I wasn't that religious, sure, but I believed in something greater out there, making us, loving us and supporting us. I couldn't, however, even imagine the people of Ivalice praying to Square-Enix every night before bed. Despite my mood, that ridiculous idea brought a stupid grin to my face.

Vaan leaned in close to me as we descended a flight of stairs. "What's up?"

"Huh?" I got rid of what must have been a vacant, goofy look. "Oh, nothing."

"We really have to be careful down here." The youth said. "Try to keep focused, okay?"

"Great words to live by, Vaan." Balthier remarked with a wink. "How about you do just that, hmm?"

I had to admit, Vaan had that coming. Granted, I was zoning out far too much, especially considering the peril of our current situation. One person not paying attention could really destroy the entire party with their carelessness. On the other hand, yes, the orphan had some skills, but they were far too green for him to suddenly be dishing out advice. Especially advice that he himself needed to follow.

"Hey! I -"

"Quiet!"Ashe hissed. She stopped, peering around the corner, her back pressed against the walls. Vaan shut his mouth, finger still pointed in mid-sentence. I rolled my eyes at him and lowered his hand to his side.

She glanced at the pirates. "You were right. There are monsters about. Fliers, mostly." The duo clearly weren't surprised. After all, they had come equipped with long range weapons.

"What are their numbers?" Asked the Viera, her arm reaching for another arrow. She readied her bow.

The former princess' eyes darted inside her skull as she attempted to take a count. "Difficult to tell. Most of the creatures lurking here are well hidden." She paused. "My men … they mentioned once or twice hearing sounds, seeing nothing. Usual paranoia under such circumstances, but be wary of fiends unseen."

"Wait, what?" Vaan's eyes opened wide. "You mean ghosts?"

All heads turned to look at the teen.

"…No." Ashe said flatly.

"I believe the lady means for everyone in this tight knit group of hard-boiled adventurers," sarcasm rolled off Balthier's tongue, "to not take comfort in an invisible enemy."

"Right." I elaborated. "If something intelligent is out there, it might try and give us a false sense of security. But that doesn't mean we should make up monsters in our head every step of the way and frighten ourselves."

"Ohh," Vaan nodded. "Yeah, I get it now."

"Beautiful! We have a translator for Vaan!" Balthier slapped a hand down on my shoulder. I froze, felt myself stiffen with the realization that every one of his fan girls would be close to having a heart attack if he even so much as rudely tripped them as a form of contact. Whether or not he noticed my reaction, I couldn't tell. Maybe he only thought my rigidness was natural given the fact he was a stranger and we were trying to escape the waterway. Being buddy-buddy – or even faking it – was rather out of place. Ignoring Vaan's bratty scowl, the man continued. "Everybody should be on the same page." His hand slid back down to his side. "We may have to run the gauntlet until we're out of here."

"Flee?" Ashe scoffed. "That won't be so easy."

"Of course not." Balthier replied plainly. "Which is why I have an idea."

"A tactician all of the sudden, are we?" Challenge rose in her voice.

Balthier didn't miss a beat. "Why, yes. You'll be soon to find out I'm brimming with ingenuity, and you, dear lady, do not have to partake in this party's dealings as you are not a part of it."

Vaan and I looked at each other, our faces screwed into disbelief. I felt like we were kids in the backseat of a car, listening to mommy and daddy argue about who had the map and who had to read off the directions on a road trip and Fran was our older sister, listening to her iPod, increasingly turning up the volume.

This was never how it was in the game. People shut up! People went on for hours without saying anything to each other and helped one another or just went with plans in stride. But, this wasn't a game anymore. Balthier and Ashe were both used to being in charge. At least with Fran, Balthier would have had to warm up to the idea of teamwork and partnership without having his own pride wounded too much, but the former royalty in our presence was making things more difficult than they had to be.

I watched Fran; she was keeping to herself, but as much as she tried to come off as aloof, I could tell she was getting bored with everyone's exchanges and power struggles. The narrowing of her eyes at the occasional pointless phrase, the toying with her weapon. Impatience. "Look." She began, getting everyone's attention. There were bigger things going on than such trivialities. She pushed her shoulders back and moved past the princess, prepared for a fight, staring deeper into the waterway. "We do not have much time. Balthier is the only one here with an idea, I suggest we listen to it."

The ice in Ashe's stare would have frozen on the spot, but the female pirate's back was turned on the young blonde. Smiling widely with an appreciative glance at his partner, the charismatic leading man offered his plan: "Fran and myself will get rid of any flying pests. You two," he motioned towards Vaan and myself, "are going to be bringing up the rear. Keep running. Take out anything that falls and lives that manages to get close to us. And keep an eye out for anything else that might happen to come up behind us." He caught Ashe's freezing glare. "If you, Amalia, would like to assist us, you may continue being the head of the party, be our eyes and ears, tell us what's ahead."

She studied the pirate coolly. Her jaw clenched as she mulled the option over. He was being polite this time. "Very well." The princess armed herself, not taking her eyes off of him. "Is everyone ready?"

"Yeah!" Vaan threw a fist in the air.

A winged creature screeched around the corner in response to the youth's enthusiasm. Everybody jumped, startled. I dropped my head forward and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Oh Hell," Balthier muttered. He glared at the teen. "For the love of all the holy gods in the heavens, keep your mouth shut unless you have something useful to say!"

I scrambled for my spear, catching Vaan's eye. "He means 'shut up'," I stated with a grin.

"Yeah I got that, thanks." Vaan growled, whipping out his sword.

"They're coming!" Fran shouted. "Fall into position!" She fired an arrow as Ashe pulled in front of her to take the lead.

"Two winged beasts!" The young woman reported back to us.

Our legs kicked up high into a sprint as we took the corner. Balthier shot two rounds into a yellow and orange aerial foe that looked like a tiny, miffed gargoyle with huge, heavy arms. The monster shrieked and dropped; Ashe drove her sword deep into its skull where it landed. Another arrow hit Fran's first target, which was another gargoyle.

"Three more ahead!" Ashe cried, taking us whichever route she found easiest. I caught the occasional glimpse of the brown and gray of the stones and bridges passing under my boots. I was too busy being worried about monsters flying from every angle to really pay attention to the paths of the sewer system.

I did, however, take notice of how the pair in front of Vaan and I fought with ease. A shot through an eye, a shot to the chest, a shot ripping through a leathery wing. Their form was impeccable; even when they momentarily stopped to take a shot, they were still able to pace themselves so that they didn't wind up falling into our back rank.

Feeling a breeze beside my head, I looked over to my left and almost screamed when I saw a mean, yellow face with furiously flapping wings on its back. Its angry, bead-black eyes caught mine and the creature grabbed for my throat. My hands reflexively jerked my spear up and to the side, batting the thing hard in the chest with the wooden end. When the gargoyle tried to come at me again, Vaan was there to slice it from the throat down, spilling hot guts at my feet.

"Pointy end, pointy end!" Vaan shouted to remind me to actually attempt to stab something head-on next time.

More of the flying demons made their way in front of Ashe. She threw a Fire spell at them, making them roar in agony. That was cut short, however, when the pirates disposed of them, their broken bodies flopping in the water. We descended another flight of stairs, our feet submerged. At this point my jeans were soaking wet and I could feel water between my toes, but I knew I wasn't going to be getting any time to air dry either in the future.

The boy beside me gave a cry of alarm. As soon as I took a look at him to see what was wrong, I saw something white shimmer beside him and fade away.

"Wh -what was ... that?" I asked, out of breath. Running and talking required a lot more lung power and stamina than I had at the moment. With a shrug and shake of his head, he didn't answer. He blinked a few times and used the back of his hand to wipe his eyes.

A few feet to the right of Ashe, I saw the shimmering shape once more. This time, I got an eye full. The princess caught the entity in her peripherals and gasped. She would have stopped in her tracks if it wasn't for the giant toad bounding our way. The thing … a ghost? ... vanished into thin air again.

With a grunt, Ashe rammed her sword into the amphibian's thick hide. Doing so only made the toad upset and it gave a mighty belch and vomited bile and dead rats on the party leader. Whatever didn't hit her shield spattered all over her legs. Looking as if she was choking down her own puke, the young woman grimaced and attempted another assault.

Fran and Balthier had come to a stop, the gargoyles now seemingly all but gone. The Viera had a fiery arrow hit the frog in the maw, its face instantly igniting. The creature panicked, hopping up and down, sending Ashe into the water as it foolishly tried to escape the hardest way possible – through us. It was blinded and in pain. Even an ear-splitting shot from Balthier didn't slow the stupid beast. Despite having a fresh cavity in its chest it still wanted to live. The pirates moved out of the thing's way, and I, overcome with the pity for what it really was – an animal just trying to live until it stumbled across us – summoned lightning to my fingers.

_Find its heart, find its brain. Make this fast. _I thought to myself as the electricity crackled. I heard Vaan calling my name, trying to get me to move out of the toad's way before it managed to toss or smother me in its wake. That never happened, though. The amphibian shook much like the Imperial had. With a gurgle, the frog dropped, smoking.

"Good one!" Vaan congratulated me. I smiled weakly at him in response. I caught Ashe feet ahead, crouching in the water, dragging herself up with a scowl. She was drenched. Glancing around, I couldn't find an immediate threat.

Fran raised an eyebrow. "You have quite a way with magicks."

Her partner added, "You should throw away that spear and pick up something that would be more useful to you. A mace, perhaps?"

"I'll think about it." I muttered, trying to avoid looking at the archer beside him.

The orphan stepped up closer to the pair. "Did you guys see anything weird back there?"

"Besides sewer vermin half the size of a chocobo?" The male pirate took the time to reload his gun. "Not especially."

"No, I saw it, too." I admitted.

"It was a ghost, right?" Vaan put his hands on my shoulders and gave me a shake. "I wasn't seeing things!"

"Whatever it was, it could teleport. Maybe it's a monster that pretends to be a ghost?" I offered. He seemed disappointed with my skeptical answer.

Ashe rejoined our group. "For all you know it was a reflection off your own sword combined with the lighting."

"No way. Kytes was right! This place is haunted. That's what your men were talking about." The Rabanastre youth declared. He seemed oblivious to Ashe's glower. Talking about her dead soldiers as if they were children afraid of the boogeyman didn't scream 'tact.' Maybe, deep down, she was worried her men could be one of the earthbound spirits trapped in this dismal, damp hell. She did, after all, seem to see the entity before it disappeared.

_Ohhh, Vaan, you and I are going to have a talk about manners later. _Since I was the only one here who could really be considered at the very least a friend to the kid,Iwould have to take on the responsibility of being a surrogate Penelo.

There was a hush over the group until Fran cleared her throat.

"Let's get going." The princess said quietly.

After a few minutes of silence and brisk jogging, we came to a clearance.

"Hey! You guys," Vaan spoke again, his eyes lighting up when he started surveying the area. "This looks sorta familiar. I'm sure I've been down this way before." He took a few jubilant steps beyond the princess.

Fran smirked. "You frequent the sewers?"

"No, only this part." Balthier poked fun. "Faram help us had he known where to go all along. That would have made things far too easy."

Vaan ignored the pirates. "I think we're close to the Central Waterway Control." He ran a few meters forward and gave a whoop. "I can see where we can get to the exit from here!"

"Vaan! Try to keep it down!" I chided him. I hadn't seen any monsters for a little while, and I didn't want to start seeing them again any time soon. Speaking of which … "Amalia."

The stern young lady regarded me with pursed lips. "Yes?"

_Ignore her attitude. I can't fix the situation between her and I anytime soon. _"Remember before, when there wasn't any kind of monster or animal around us? It's quiet like that again."

Her eyes widened. " … the rats."

The Viera echoed, mystified: "Rats?"

"Thousands of them. They fled from what only could be a great fiend. Other than them, no other creature dared come close to whatever is with us in the waterway." Ashe walked in the direction of boy-thief. "We didn't get a glimpse of it. Though we heard its cry." She looked over her shoulder . "Heal, prepare yourselves. It is more than likely nearby."

The engaging dynamo of the party titled his head, intrigued. "Well, I must say that performance was more dramatic than Vaan's. I'm convinced." He raised his voice so that it would reach the teen. "Say, Vaan, any ghosts over there?"

Putting his hands on his hips, I swore I saw the blond boy pout. He was getting teased quite a bit. It was so easy. His over-enthusiasm was the cause of his mistakes. Here he was, with royal treasure he stole and sky pirates he wanted to no doubt impress. Suddenly his eyes grew huge. "No, but over your way there's a really ugly thing about your height."

Balthier hid a smile. "Is that so? Does it also happen to look like me? Walk like me? Please, I'm much too good looking for that old joke."

"Seriously! Behind you, look out!" Vaan exclaimed.

_So Vaan wasn't trying to be funny?_ I took a closer look at the pirate. I blinked. A white form was standing behind him. The being was transparent, but visible enough to make out features. It had a huge, barrel chest with long arms that stretched down to the floor. There were no legs. Flexing its long, silvery claw-like hands, it moved ever-closer to the dark haired man. This had been what was stalking us earlier.

"...Balthier." Fran stepped away from him and drew her bow back. Embers made her fingertips glow.

He sighed. "Left or right?"

"Right." Fran let her arrow loose as Balthier dodged left, spun around and shot a round into the apparition. The round of gunshot did nothing but fly into a wall, sending powder and chunks of stone in the air; the magick seemed to cause some form of damage. The thing howled, more in fury than pain.

"Cure magick!" I proclaimed, recalling my years of playing the games. "It'll get rid of the undead quicker than Fire will!" I bit my lower lip, watching Balthier back up to get away from the thing. That didn't seem to help as it teleported close to him again, maybe to prove to the smart ass that it did indeed exist.

"On it." Ashe had concentration on her face. She threw her hand out, sending sky and sapphire blue sparkles into the ghost. Fran followed her lead, Vaan as well. I frowned. _I really have to learn those spells!_ With a wail, the ghost shuddered into nothingness, not seeming to have teleported, but instead moved on for good.

There was a brief moment where Ashe, Balthier and Vaan locked eyes with another, the boy's grin huge.

"Told you so!" The teen rubbed it in.

"Fine, fine." With an eye roll, the pirate straightened out his vest. "I suppose if Vaan's ghost exists, then so must the ladies' unknown fiend."

"Something tells me the latter will be much more determined." Fran faced me. "You haven't used Cure in front of us. Do you have the license for it?" I shook my head. As much as she didn't trust me, she couldn't deny that my mysterious skill with magick was useful. The long-legged archer approached me and pulled out a rolled document. "Have a look." Her eyes bore into mine. I wanted to look away under her gaze, but I couldn't. Not only would it seem even more suspicious at this point, but weak, as well. "If something dangerous is really waiting for us somewhere, we will need a strong healer. Someone who will only heal and cure in battle."

I nodded. "Ah, yeah. Right. Everyone else here is better at fighting anyway." I took the document from her. "Thanks." I rolled it open and memorized the shapes. Circles and crescents. When I handed her back the document, I noticed she hadn't moved, her expression hadn't changed. "Uhh, thanks again?" She dipped her head in acknowledgment and rejoined her partner, who too, was keeping an eye on me. Ashe noticed the peculiar staring and furrowed her own brow at the situation.

"So, come on! Let's get out of here!" Vaan bounced up and down. "Now that Lary knows Cure, we'll be set! Let's go!"

Ashe muttered something under her breath. Balthier's lips curved upward in a grin at her reaction. She recollected herself. "We should get into formation again." She made her way beside Vaan and elaborated: "The more order, the better."

"But, guys! I know my way around here! I could take the lead for a little while. Really, I could!" Vaan gesticulated and flailed.

The princess observed the boy with a look that questioned whether or not she should bother being irritated with him anymore. That might be a battle she'd never win. "All right. We both lead. Fran and Balthier will be in the sweeps in the rear. Lary will be betwixt our rows."

Instantly the boy's brow furrowed. "Bewhat?"

"Betwixt means 'between'." I answered, sliding into my designated rank. I couldn't help but smile. I recalled earlier, when he was showing me how to fight with Penelo as if he knew just about everything. The kid had a long way to go. But then, so did I.

Our party mobilized. I forced my mind not to wander. Vaan kept his eyes forward as he lead us to the exit. Ashe's head whipped in every direction at the slightest sound, on guard for the steed of flame. I didn't bother looking. I knew the Firemane would come to us when it was ready.

We came to an open area, a giant semi-circle. Four devices used to operate the sluice gates stood untouched. The running waters in the background made me wonder how a specter of fire could be borne here. I didn't notice I was holding my breath until the silence was broken by the groan of a giant gate being opened by both party leaders. I exhaled.

Everyone remained mute as we continued down another flight of stairs, a great clearance before us. Once we were away from the steps, the gate slammed shut. The sound didn't echo over the water, which was now turning into steam. We stopped.

"It's like a sauna." I whispered, my voice barely carrying over the hiss. I mentally prepared the Blizzard spell.

No sooner had I spoke, a massive fire ball hurtled overhead, a trail of pyre following behind it like a comet's tail. The orb flew around a column, spinning with power and grace. After careening from behind the column, the phantom looped in place before ceasing movement. Then the ball exploded, and from it emerged the form of the beautiful and frightening Firemane.

He was a giant burning stallion, crimson and orange. His body was yellow and fiery, extending burnt oranges and reds to his legs and neck. The beast's hooves and tail were alight as he kicked and flicked them, throwing his fine head back and neighing. Of course, the creature was aptly named; his blazing mane was gargantuan, so long that it ran part way down his back and in six separate braids to the left and right of his face, three on each side. They whipped and waved in the air about him.

For a second we gaped at its beauty, entranced. Such a wondrous warhorse, gorgeous and fantastical. Its rider, were the stallion to choose one and not the other way around, would either be a mighty archangel or one of the harbingers of the apocalypse.

Maybe that's a bit too poetic, maybe a bit too cheesy, but that is what came to me when I saw the Firemane. That made me wonder what the other bosses would be like, what awe and pathetic poetic prose they would inspire from yours truly. A sense of deja vu struck me.

_What the hell am I thinking right now?! _I shook my head. _Blizzard! Blizzard! Blizzard!_

"This _must_ be what we heard earlier!" Shouted Ashe. "Disperse!" Clustered together, we were vulnerable. Though, the command was more than likely directed towards Vaan and myself. I was certain Balthier and Fran already had their asses covered and were in a proper position.

The Firemane's eyes intently followed us. Vaan separated from me and went to the horse's left, Ashe to the right. I hadn't moved; I was waiting for Blizzard, feeling it chill my bones. When my icy spell slammed into it, the horse cried out, neighing madly, stomping its hooves and sending up fire in spurts, shaking its head wildly from side to side. The orphan ran from the beast, the princess dropped to her knees and put her shield in front of her. I gasped. A bad move! I ran behind her and started picturing Cure as the Firemane rose on its back legs with a shrill scream, front hooves thrashing in the air as the spurts turned into roaring columns of fire.

Her shield caught quite a bit of the flame, however there was still too much left exposed. We both cried out as our flesh charred. White-hot pain and the smell of my hair and skin cooking made me lose sight of the curative spell. I closed my eyes, trying to ignore my stinging wounds. In the background I could hear shots of gunfire and the sound of arrows cutting through air. The horse yelled. I grabbed Ashe's hand, remembering the spell. I couldn't focus enough to send out the spell to both her and I any other way.

My body felt awash with coolness, my skin tingling, my body thrumming. When my skin stopped stinging I was able to notice that my body was actually considerably hot, and not just from the ghastly steed. It was like all of my cells at once were being manipulated by Cure to speed their recovery and recreation. I let go of Ashe's hand and we looked awkwardly at one another.

"Thank you." She murmured, then set her sight on the fiery fiend before us.

Vaan was already engaging him, being quick to evade the horse's kicks, coming in to stab and jab whenever he could. Oddly enough, the weapon was able to wound the Firemane. Same with the attacks from the pirate duo. Despite being comprised of flame, the horse could still fall to everyday weapons.

As I was thinking about sending another dose of Blizzard the Firemane's way, I felt my stomach lurch. Violently. I swallowed hard and concentrated. Or tried to. All I couldn't help but think was that I forgot something. The more I thought about it, the woozier I became. I glanced at the princess and saw she didn't exactly have a spring in her step either. I squinted and saw her pull out a slender vial filled with green liquid. An Antidote!

"Bushfire poisons." I grimaced, remembering what exactly the showiest attack from the Firemane did. I closed my eyes and recalled Blizzard. I had to use it before the Firemane used Bushfire again. Around me I heard grunts and shouts.

"Excellent, Vaan!" Balthier offered a rare compliment. "Keep on your toes! That's it!"

"Amalia! Be careful for when it tosses its head back!" Fran called out, giving points to the close range fighters.

Something was placed in my hand. I felt dizzy.

"Drink this!" The voice belonged to the Viera.

_Not now! _I twitched, trying to ignore her voice. It was getting more and more difficult to focus. I knew I was a danger to the party ill, but just a few more seconds and I'd have it! Cold enveloped me and I started to shake. I knew it was from the poisoning combined with the magick I was about to cast. I let the spell do its charm and fell to my knees, weak.

Gunfire blasted to my right. Balthier had moved beside his partner, probably to cover her in case the horse felt like galloping straight for the weakest link if it got through the Rabanastre natives keeping it occupied. Fran let out a frustrated sound and hunkered down beside me and opened the bottle, guiding my hand to my mouth. I tipped the drink back, feeling some of the bitter liquid dribble down my front. I slowly looked up and witnessed Ashe and Vaan hack and slash together. My health was so low I could only sit, my vision still fuzzy. I blinked at the Viera, who I couldn't help but notice place her hand in my knapsack.

"No!" I tried to shove her away. I wasn't poisoned anymore, but I was far from able to stand or move properly. I let the poison sit much too long in my system. Vaan and Ashe were too busy finishing off the Firemane to notice what was going on. By the way Vaan held his ribs, they were bruised. Ashe's shield was discarded, dented. "Stop!" I mewled.

A hand covered my mouth as another rifled through my bag. "Hush!"

"Now, isn't that just curious." Balthier muttered.

"As I thought." Fran declared, rising to her feet. My sac was lighter.

I weakly cried. "Please, don't take them."

"Think of it as safe keeping, eh?" Balthier whispered.

The battle with the horse pushed closer and closer to the three of us. When things became risky, one of the pair would attack, sending the steed an inch or so back. For the life of me, I couldn't remember what Cure's pattern was; I was bordering unconsciousness. I noticed the pirates looking at me, contemplating what to do. It was best I stayed fragile to them, maybe in case being a crappy fighter and inexperienced mage was a bluff. The only reason why they probably gave me the Antidote was to keep me alive for answers later.

I didn't know how long it was before the Firemane shrieked for the last time, its knees quaking. With another burst of flame, it turned back into an orb. There was no fancy exit, it merely rocketed off, clearly defeated.

Everyone regrouped, the two blondes beyond tired and spent as they shuffled their way to us. Vaan dropped by my side.

"You okay?" He panted, concerned. I grimly smiled. The boy was in worse pain than I was, and he still was worried about me. Even though he really was a natural blond sometimes, he was sweet. Chest heaving, he winced. He moved closer beside me. "Cure."

"Vaan-" Balthier tried to stop him.

But it was too late. I jumped to my feet, rejuvenated by the teen's spell.

"Stand where you are!" A great booming voice commanded, richly accented.

I didn't have to look to know a bunch of guards and none other than Vayne Solidor himself were waiting for us. Gasps from Vaan and Ashe made me believe they were caught off guard. The behavior from the pirates, however, meant those two saw the Imperials coming. Everyone but me faced them. I dropped my shoulders, feeling defeated.

I heard Ashe snarl and take a step forward. Balthier held her back "Now is not the time." He softly said to her.

I scoffed. Of course it wasn't. Not after losing the magicite and nethicite to Fran and Balthier. They would only lose it to the Empire anyway! We were getting thrown in the dungeon after this was over and done with! No one would trust me and the Empire would have more of what they wanted and make the world burn worse than the Firemane had. Even my world could be in danger from the Empire! I'd probably be killed, my friends and family, too. I thought about it as the guards descended and advanced, and realized that the Firemane brought with it the horseman of war.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello, everyone!

Thank you kindly for the reviews! I'm extremely happy that you guys approved of my last chapter. A lot of effort went into the character interaction and I'm pleased it paid off so well. Means I'm doing something right.

Now, what I'm doing wrong is not updating enough. And I appreciate all of my readers sticking with me, as always.

Will there be more frequent updates in the future? Maybe! Can't guarantee it, however, what I do guarantee is that each chapter will be considerably long.

Here's my new chapter! Enjoy!

Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to Shawna. If it wasn't for her, this chapter would have never gotten written any time soon. And considering how sparsely I update, that's kind of a big deal.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Square-Enix. Only my original concepts.

The Imperials made their way down to us proudly. Being chosen by Solidor himself on a mission to reclaim Archadian property from criminals would stroke not only morale, but manly blind ego, too. They surrounded us, chests out.

"This goes without much saying," Vayne glanced over all of us, his contemptuous gaze hardening as it swept over Balthier, "but the consequences you are all about to face will be quite ..." His eyes found the former princess," Extraordinary."

Ashe held in a shaky breath as recognition flashed over Vayne's regal features. To his credit, the man erased the knowledge from his face quickly. "Arrest them. Remove their weapons and armour," he commanded his men; to us, "Resist and die."

Agonizingly deliberate, the guards brought out their shackles and cuffs slowly, as if the grandiose and yet nonchalant display of our impending incarceration would sink in and we would be moved to tears or pleas by their calculated show. Since I was almost already at that point with all of the End of Days ideas racing through my head, I'm sure they felt quite proud of themselves as I started to tremble. They advanced casually, their backs upright and stiff, loyal hunting dogs going in for their downed prey at last.

Vaan watched me with a slight trembling lip himself. "Hey, everything'll be okay." Gone, it seemed, was the brave gallivanting patriot, fearless and adventurous. Here was a frightened child breaking through, the consequences of his actions sinking in. He must have caught on to what I was thinking for he suddenly pulled himself up straight and took a deep breath. It was a poor mask. If I wasn't so scared I would have appreciated his endearing attempt to be strong for me, but I only wanted to tell him how he had no idea of how wrong he was. But I said nothing. I couldn't speak.

Balthier held his arms out to an Imperial, hands together. "Well, get on with it."

"Absolutely." A gruff voice answered, muffled behind a helmet. The bucket-headed drone clanged toward him; the cuffs bit into his skin. Blood dribbled from the pirate's wrists. "Enjoy your stay in the dungeons. Charmers such as yourself end up with sore arseholes."

"I suppose you'd know." The sky pirate retorted. The comment earned him a punch in the gut. I'd be lying if I didn't feel good when he took the metal-plated hit to the solar plexus after he pilfered my way home. The pirate bent over, his mouth screwing shut. He wouldn't cry out. His partner eyed him with concern, yet she excelled at keeping herself stoic. He pulled himself up, shoulders back, with slight difficulty. "Thanks for sparing the good looks."

"Heh. Wouldn't want to disappoint the lonely fellows rotting in Nalbina." He spun Balthier around and pushed him forward. "I'm sure you'll be popular."

"Why, hello beautiful." An Imperial said to Fran, who had her nose up. "Be cooperative and we shan't have to give you a good frisking." She rolled her eyes and held her arms out. "Atta girl."

Vaan swelled with hate when his captor approached. "Boy, let's make this easy." Hesitantly, the boy gave the man his wrists. He kept bitter, defiant eye contact with the man behind the armour until the cuffs locked. "Go on." The Rabanastre youth went, dropping in place behind Fran.

Finally, an Imperial came up to me. My stomach felt like it was spinning. I tried to swallow. My mouth was dry. The others weren't as frightened as I was. At least, they hid it better. I couldn't fall apart. Not right now.

"I believe you've figured out the procedure, eh, lass?" He stated plainly. I nodded. I brought my hands up and he grabbed them closer. I gasped when his large hands dug into my skin. He grunted, only easing his grip once the icy cuffs were secured around my wrists, tight and heavy. "Come, now. With your _mates_."

We were placed single file, moving along with an Archadian escort. To our left, to our right, to our rear and front, there was an armoured man. All the quips, chit chat and rough housing seemed to cease once we had Vayne at the head of our party. Though, I noticed, when he was watching us like a smug hawk on higher ground, he didn't seem to mind. Neither a smirk nor smile appeared on his mouth, but the twist of jaw and gleam in his eye said everything.

The walk to Rabanastre's streets was a short one. Moments passed as we were being herded from the waterway into a crowd of city folk. The Imperials halted us outside the sewer gate. The people's voices rushed like water breaking through a dam with our appearance. I couldn't tell which was worse - being captured or having gossip-hungry citizens pick us apart.

Dozens of wide eyes were watching us, shiny and curious beads. Some were angry; some were simply interested in seeing what was going on. Either way, I hadn't seen so much rubber-necking without an actual car crash present.

An on-looker shouted: "They're the thieves who stole into the palace!"

"I hope they get what's coming!" Another man spat. "Breaking into the palace! The damn nerve!"

"Is that what the commotion was all about last night?" A rather jovial fellow inquired, intrigued instead of vengeful.

" ... Isn't that the boy from Migelo's?" A lady asked her companion, an arm wrapped around his. Her date responded with a shrug and an answer that was too soft for my ears to pick up.

People pushed others out of the way to get a good look. "Oi, Vaan! You owe me ten gil!" Called out a street kid. A group of them huddled together and laughed.

Vaan dropped his head with a groan. "Great."

"Migelo is harboring crooks!" Proclaimed an ancient man with a cane and a steady, pointed index finger aimed at Vaan.

Vayne stood aside, his arms crossed. He said nothing as the inhabitants of Rabanastre devoured us with their hungry accusations. But, then again, they weren't too far off, were they?

"They think me some common thief!" Ashe said quietly, appalled at the idea. After all, she was the Resistance Leader, their lost princess! Surely, they must recognize that because she's in the company of criminals, that it doesn't mean she is one herself!

Balthier stepped back and informed her, "Better than a common assassin."

Just then, an Imperial shoved her. She lurched ahead until her body adjusted and her legs obeyed the rude physical command. She threw over her shoulder: "These people have done nothing. Release them."

I was both amused and bemused at Ashe's ability to constantly sound like the one in charge of every operation, especially her arrest.

"What are you doing?" Vaan whispered to her as she moved beyond him.

She scowled. "Don't interrupt me. I'm thinking." The princess continued walking onward. Instead of choosing to say something to her back, only a tired sigh escaped his lips. Vayne's gaze turned our way after Ashe had walked past him. The Archadian politician kept his demeanor cool and polished, yet he had to most assuredly be wondering what this motley crew was doing with Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca. He frowned, giving up for the time being, and went to follow his prize catch.

"Wait!" A feminine cry from the mob resounded.

Vaan and I both looked up to see tiny Penelo trying to hurl herself through some Imperials about twenty feet from us. "Where do you think you're going?" One held her back. The girl struggled profusely until another guard came up from behind to further restrain her.

"He didn't know what he was doing! You have to let him go, you have to!" She implored the Archadians. Then she spotted me, confused. "Lary? ... You, too? What's going on?"

I hung my head, feeling a thick mixture of guilt, fear and loneliness smother me with her desperate arrival. I did, however, feel some relief from seeing a friendly face in such a miserable situation. I wish I could have said something to her since I felt like I owed her so much and she had been so kind, but I again was lost for words.

"Penelo!" Vaan shouted out, raising his cuffs in the air. "Sorry! Dinner will have to wait. I'll make sure to bring Lary with me." A better mask was put on for his childhood friend in order for her not to worry. Well, to make her worry less. If that was at all possible. He nudged my arm with his in a friendly way and smiled, almost as if to make me believe that might actually happen as easy as he made it sound.

Penelo was about to burst into tears. "I told you!"

"That's enough!" Barked an Imperial close to Vaan, bringing his hand into the air high before crashing it down on the back of the young man's skull.

"Vaan!" I screamed as he dropped. I knew the hit was coming, I knew what was going to happen to him, but everything felt incredibly different being here. I _knew_ him. He was ... more or less, my friend.

The knock to her friend's head gave Penelo enough strength to push past both guards, throwing her arms out. "Leave him alone!" Caught by surprise, the Imperials watched her run. She sprinted our way, the Archadians surrounding us about to draw their weapons and cut her down.

Casually, Balthier stepped out in front of her before a guard had a chance to pull out his sword. He lifted his hands, a white handkerchief between his fingers. She stopped, perplexed. Balthier worked his magic, giving her a million dollar smile which seemed to bewilder and flatter her simultaneously. "Hold on to this for me, would you? Just until I bring those two back."

The young pig-tailed blonde was speechless as she took the hanky.

I had to admit, I was also both amused and bemused at Balthier's ability to constantly whip out charisma in any scenario. I could completely see why fan girls had it bad for him. He was walking sex appeal.

"You! You, over here!"

The guards started to push us along like they did with Ashe. "All right, all right." Balthier grumbled. "Edgy, aren't we?"

"... 'Ey! We got their equipment. How about their items?" The Imperial forcing me along took a swing at my backpack. I heard glass breaking. I bit my lip. I shook harder. This time, in anger.

Wasn't it enough that they were going to get my magicite and nethicite? Did they really have to break my Potions, too? Did they really have to ruin my personal things as well as get the means to travel to my world and put it in danger?

My head snapped up. I caught the sky pirates looking at me, peering from behind their captors. Fran flashed a distinct warning look my way. I knew I was letting my bottled negativity get the best of me and make me think stupid things, but I couldn't help it. Even at home I held things inside of me until I couldn't handle it.

"Get your fucking hands off of my shit!" I spat. My eyes widened. _I should have kept that one to myself ... _I flinched, waiting for a blow to the back of my cranium.

The guard paused briefly. Then laughed. "Hahah! Now ye got something to say! Quiet the whole time, ye were."

"Lary," Balthier called out to me. "Certain things give a woman character. A black eye isn't one of them."

"Don't worry. I'll be a gentleman about it." Came the Imperial's reply. The last thing I saw before the world turned black was Vaan being dragged ahead of me by two Imperials, each one holding an arm of his, his boots scraping along the ground.

I gradually drifted up to consciousness, a throbbing pain flaring out from behind my head and caressing my sinuses. My forehead wrinkled. "Oh, God." I moaned, putting my hands over my face, keeping my eyes closed. My head felt like it was splitting in half.

_Where am I? _

_Why do I hurt so much? _

"Sit up slowly when you are able." A voice said to me, soft and reassuringly. A female. A nurse? Was I in the hospital? I shifted positions, still keeping my eyes closed, over onto my side. I didn't feel like I was in a hospital bed. Seemed like I was on the _floor_. A dirty one, at that.

I was quiet for a while, trying to jog my memory through the injury. The thoughts that came to me were unbelievable. _Final Fantasy, really?_ I took the woman's advice and very carefully sat up. _I was at home, getting ready to go out and there was a ... moogle? No, that can't be right._

"Can I ... can I have some water?" I asked. Then I finally took in my surroundings, opening my eyes gingerly.

Sand.

Dirt.

A blond boy lying on his back, as unconscious as I was, to the right of me.

I blinked."Vaan?" I muttered. _So, it was real._

We were in a large area with a high ceiling, sand pouring in from above us. A dead body rotted beside Vaan. I held back a gag and instead focused on the stone floor, covered in layers of sand. I followed the stone floor to the carved stone walls, marked and etched by craftsmen and prisoners over time. Nalbina Dungeon.

Sitting on a broken pillar across from me was the handsome sky pirate. "Luckily for you, the Imperials were kind enough to grace us with one water skin to share amongst the four of us." He pulled it out, the sac heavy with water like his voice with sarcasm. "The room service here is rather wanting, if you ask me, so we do have to ration it out." He stretched his neck. Bones cracked. "Though I'm sure there is some means to get food and drink here. With a fight, no less."

A pair of legs came beside me. "How are you feeling?" I now realized the voice from before belonged to Fran.

"Sore." I stated.

She crouched down beside me. "Look at me."

I did as commanded.

She inspected my eyes, then took hand to the back of my head and kept her expression blank as she came across a big bump. I tried not to shrink away from her touch. Her fingers were thin, long and strange; her nails, sharp. As humanoid as she was, the things that made her anatomically different from a Hume unnerved some primal part of me. "Are you feeling ill?"

"No."

"Dizzy?"

"No, I think I'm all right."

She stood. "You don't appear to have a concussion. Your pupils are responding properly. You're not sick. Stand. Let's see how your balance is."

I came to my feet with caution. The world wasn't titling and I wasn't nauseous. I was weak, though. My first couple of steps were trials, but I managed just fine. I walked to Balthier and accepted the water skin from him. I swallowed two mouthfuls of warm water before handing it back with thanks. "How long have I been asleep for?"

"A few hours." The Viera answered. "We were concerned."

I gaped with disbelief. "Concerned? You two went through my bag when I was poisoned and helpless. What makes you care so much about me, huh?"

She said simply, "The situation called for such measures. Your appearance was suspicious and you smelled of Archadian machination. The magicite and nethicite you were carrying are rare, made for teleportation, like the great crystals which stand in cities."

I blinked at her. "Archadian machination? You thought I was one of them? They were trying to kill me, too!"

The fetching pirate rolled his eyes. "Your friend breaks into the palace; you conveniently run into the Resistance Leader in the waterway and then stumble across us with Imperials hot in pursuit. Not to mention, you do this without a lick of battle experience and with magicite and nethicite in your possession. We naturally thought you were an Archadian saboteur."

His partner added, "For all we know, you still may be."

"I'm not!" I protested. "I'm just an ordinary girl! I was stupid to have come to Rabanastre! I thought I'd have fun! I wasn't expecting to be killing people! I just want to go home now instead of being here in this dungeon!" I shouted, throwing my arms up in the air. Hearing the truth for once out of my mouth made me upset with all the lying I had done recently. I had to do what I had to do, but it still made me feel like garbage. Especially since I would get caught in a matter of time if I kept on telling fibs, no matter how big or small they were.

The only reply I heard came from the random shouting and screaming in the distance from prisoners. After a minute, Balthier rubbed his hands over his eyes, sighing heavily. "Look," the man began. "We're sorry, but you would be just as paranoid were this the other way around."

"Yeah? Look where being paranoid thieves got you - in prison." I snapped, remembering Fran going through my bag. Panic started to bubble in my stomach. I let out a sharp gasp when I realized where the invaluable nethicite and magicite must be now that they weren't in the pirate's possession. The duo both looked at each other, puzzled by my sudden reaction. "They have everything, don't they? The magicite? The nethicite? Where are they keeping our stuff?" I squeezed my eyes shut and started pacing. _We all get our equipment back later, but where?_

"Calm yourself." Fran said. "Yes, they have confiscated our belongings. As to what they've done with them, we're not sure."

"Although," Balthier mentioned, "if they did come across the nethicite, we'd be hauled off for questioning already."

"What about the magicite?" I stopped mid-stride, catching that a piece of information was missing.

He smirked. "Well, they won't be getting their hands on that any time soon."

"What do you mean?" I questioned, feeling hope tingle inside of me.

Balthier took a drink from the water skin, I'm sure enjoying the look on my face as I waited for his explanation. "We hid it in a waterway drain underneath us as soon as we heard Vayne and his men approaching. We didn't have enough time to hide the nethicite, even though Fran was willing to hide it on her person, specifically for a good frisking." The Viera wasn't bothered by his taunt. Probably something she was used to by now. "With luck, it's still in the drain."

I pushed away mental images of rats and monsters opening up random portals to different worlds. Though, maybe there was a chance the magickal stones wouldn't work for just anyone or anything. Not like I exactly wanted to try and see if anyone else could book it elsewhere with them and I would be stranded in Ivalice thereafter. I quickly dropped that idea in fear of having an immediate nervous breakdown.

"I need them back!" I exclaimed.

"I'd imagine so." Balthier tilted his head. "How would a girl such as you even get a hold of those in the first place?"

I pressed my lips shut. "What does it matter?"

He spread his arms apart and leaned in towards me. "Not every day you see a teenage girl wandering around with power men would kill for." He rested his arms on his knees.

"Why aren't you suspicious of Vaan?" I asked, motioning over to the boy, disgruntled.

Fran retorted, arms crossed and hip sticking out to the side: "Who says we aren't?"

"See, the difference between you two is that you have the serious goods, and we doubt you stole them. So either you or your fiancé has a lot of money, or you have access to magicite and nethicite. Either way, as pirates, and as upstanding thieves in general, we want a piece of that pie."

A hand automatically went to my ring finger, feeling the band and jewel. I let go of the ring and cocked an eyebrow. "Pie?"

I saw him suppress a smile. "Well, not literally, of course. We have quite the upstanding offer, my dear. Give it a listen?"

Weariness tickled the back of my mind. _I don't like where this is going._

"You and Vaan tag along with us to Rabanastre once we get out of this miserable place. As reward for safely escorting you back to proper civilization, you give us the magicite and nethicite. You don't even have to worry about paying us back in gil."

I was stunned. A bubble of laughter burst from me, disbelievingly. "You're serious? You are, aren't you?" He sat back with a nod, as if the request he made was akin for me to pass the potatoes across the table to him during dinner. "First, you think you can just bust out of here. Then you think that because I don't have a choice, I'll follow you two to safety and then I will be so grateful as to give you the only means I have of getting home ... after you stole it from me in the first place?"

"When you put it that way it all sounds so uncouth." The pirate continued on. "We were making sure our bases were covered. A young girl with magicite and nethicite? It's unheard of. It's why we were so suspicious about you, can't you see that? This is magicite, not some kind of forged weapon license. Not even the Archadians have teleportation magicite like this."

The long-eared femme said casually: "It is as if someone forged it specifically for you."

I ignored Fran's comment. "You can't take it from me! I need it to get home!"

"Fine, fine." Balthier waved his hand, as if trying to push aside my worry. "You can use them to get home. Only they would belong to us after."

I scoffed. "You really don't understand." I walked closer to the both of them. "I have to use them when I am home, too. I have to close the ..." I paused, not wanting to say "portal." "I have to use the nethicite to close off what the magicite has done to get me back once I'm at my desired location."

"Then we will go with you and teleport afterwards." Fran stated, getting annoyed.

"No, you won't!" I shouted, feeling my hands nervously grip at my jeans. They both seemed startled by my reaction.

"What are you hiding?" The Viera flat-out asked, her voice rising. "Everything about you whispers of awkward stratagem."

"Why were you breaking into the palace, huh?" I challenged her. I couldn't back down from protecting the magicite and nethicite. "Why did you wait until I was poisoned to go through my bag? Why couldn't you ask me before if you knew all along? Why did you have to be so dirty about it? Bullshit about looking after yourselves aside."

She paused, realizing her character wasn't exactly shining through, either.

"We are, without apology, pirates." Fran said, at last. "What are you?"

"I'm ... I ..." I tried to find the words. "I'm a girl protecting my home. I'm nothing special, not really. I only have the ability to use the magicite and nethicite, which isn't exclusive to me. I have friends and family. I'm supposed to get married in a couple of years. I don't want my home found and destroyed." Tears blurred my vision. "So I can't let anyone else have the teleportation stones. I'm not brave, but if I had to, I would rather die than let the magicite and nethicite fall into the wrong hands." I let my wet eyes run their tears. I turned away from them, my shoulders shaking. I hated crying in front of people, especially when it meant appearing weaker than I already was. I held in the sobs as best I could. I wished Vaan would wake up and I wished I didn't have to see the unavoidable corpse beside him.

I heard movement beside me. I was surprised to see that Fran had placed a hand on my shoulder, her eyes burning into mine. A touch of compassion graced them. I was confused until I realized she must have left her small village at one point in time, a village which she still obviously cared very much for. "At least, those words ring true." Was all she said to me before she sauntered off.

I stood for a moment, not saying anything as I watched her leave. Once she vanished from my sight, I decided to ask: "Where is she going?" Sniffling, I wiped my runny nose on the back of my arm.

He winced, "Charming." He pulled out another handkerchief from his sleeve, almost like a magician. He tossed me the plain white material. "She is going to find us a way out. While you and Vaan were out cold we were scheming our escape. Fran feels the Mist - says there's a spot where it's moving out of here."

"How many of these do you have?" I asked, shaking out the handkerchiefs. My mood mildly picked up at the absurd ideas now in my head.

"Two. I always keep a spare." He answered.

"This smells like cologne." I mentioned after I loudly blew my nose. His cologne was spicy and strong but free of musk and full of character, like himself.

"Always for damsels in distress." Balthier replied with a wink.

_Distress, eh?_ "That said, are you two actually going to take the magicite and nethicite from me?"

His expression instantly turned from cheeky to torn. The sky pirate's brow wrinkled, nostrils flared slightly with a heavy breath. When he at last opened his mouth for a reply, his eyes darted behind me. "Ah, you're awake!"

I turned to see a groggy Vaan stir, propping himself up on an elbow.

"We'll discuss this later." Balthier whispered to me.

I couldn't tell if he was saved by the bell, or I was. All I knew as I watched Vaan survey the dungeon bleary-eyed, was that I wouldn't be getting a straight answer out of the pirates any time soon.


	16. Chapter 16

Wow, an update so soon!

Shocking, right?

Anyways, I figured I owed everybody some recent updates. So, here is Chapter 16, and in record time!

Special thanks to hypaalicious, Teddypro and bookworm412 for their support!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Square-Enix. Marvel, even. I'm only calling dibs on my original ideas. And there's some mature content in here. Nothing hot and sexy, though. Sorry.

* * *

Vaan squinted at Balthier and me, trying to get his vision to focus through all the ache and confusion that must have been surging through his head. Finally, the glaze over his eyes was gone. "Where are we?"

"Prison, where else?" Balthier said dismally with a half-hearted shrug. "More a dungeon, but it's really all the same."

Vaan got to his feet much quicker than I did, a hand nursing his head. He stumbled, and then regained his footing.

"Don't move too fast." I warned him. "I had a hard time getting around after one of them clubbed me, too."

"You got hit? Why? What did you do?" Vaan gingerly patted at what had to be a goose egg on the back of his noggin.

I couldn't help but feel the edges of my mouth turn into a proud smile. "I, uh, lipped one of the Imperials off."

Vaan seemed surprised. "Oh, yeah?"

"Oh, yeah." The sky pirate returned with amusement in his tone. He grinned at me. "You know, I like your attitude, Lary – you should use it more often. Just be smarter about the whole time and place bit."

As much as I hated to admit that the man who felt like he had the right to take what was mine said something that made me feel good, he did. _Maybe I should hulk-out more often. Maybe then I'd feel more confident about being here. _I turned my head so he couldn't see the comment get to me. I instead chose to watch the young boy from Rabanastre stare deep into the darkened hallway leading further into the prison. More echoes of screams and crying reached us. Startled, Vaan took a step backwards … right onto the Bangaa's dead body. He jumped a foot in the air and backed away with haste, repulsed.

"Relax." I could feel Balthier roll his eyes. "It's just a corpse. Jump at every little thing down here and you'll wear yourself out." As the pirate was about to cross his arms, he noticed sand on his sleeves and dusted them accordingly with his hands. Once that mundane task was done with he continued talking – through a yawn, naturally – how: "It's not even a proper dungeon. They just sealed off the bottom level of the fortress." His words didn't seem to do Vaan any good. Jail was jail and a dead body was still a dead body, which he couldn't stop staring at. Did it remind him of the fragility of his very own life, seeing that bloated, gray meat? "Take a look around. We're not the first they've thrown down here." The pirate began to stretch.

"Where's Fran?" Vaan finally had enough of the pirate's oh-so-bored demeanor and was at last able to remove his eyes from the body. The youth decided to take a gander down the hallway once more.

Groaning from the stretch, the sky pirate said: "She's off trying to find us a way out."

The boy made his way ever-closer to the hallway, now growing more curious despite his fear.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked, marching up to him. Vaan looked at me and said nothing. I grabbed his arm. "Don't just waltz out there!"

He leaned over and said in my ear: "I can't stay cooped up in this room. I can't be all calm; I'm not like Balthier."

"You don't have to be." I whispered back. "Stay here."

"Why? It's not any safer here than it is there. What's stopping prisoners from finding us?" He took my hand off his arm and proceeded walking. He had a point.

Balthier rose to his feet in response, causing the boy to stop in his tracks. "Remember what curiosity killed. Just a friendly word of advice." He reached for the water skin and held it up. "This is all the water we've got. I'd save your strength if I were you."

Defiantly, Vaan put one foot in front of the other and went into the darkness.

"Errgh." The sky pirate was annoyed. The foolish boy would end up getting himself hurt, and more than likely _he'd_ have to be the one to come to the rescue. "Now don't you get any ideas of following his lead."

I frowned. "Something bad will happen to him. I know it."

Balthier scoffed. "Doesn't take much to figure that one out."

"So you're going to let him walk out there by himself?" I put my hands on my hips.

He came towards me in full arrogant male strut. "I warned him. You warned him. The lad can make his own decisions and face the outcome of his actions; and don't forget, you can run after him at any given time yourself."

"I thought I wasn't supposed to follow his lead?"

He let out another frustrated sound. "Listen, I'm not here to play Daddy with you." He perked up. "I'm far too partial to playing Teacher." I rolled my eyes at the joke and Balthier went back to being stern. "You understand what I'm trying to say. I can offer a little wisdom and it can go a long way if you listen. I'm not here to babysit."

I unfortunately agreed with him. Vaan _was_ being stupid. I _was_ being difficult. But I couldn't let the orphan get battered to death!

"Listen, I … appreciate you trying to look out for us." I said slowly. "You're far more experienced than Vaan or me, and we need your help." An expression that said "I win" graced his features and I wanted to deck him. I held back the urge, and not only because I knew had I had no chance of landing the hit, but because I was serious – we really did need his help. "You and I both know he's going to get into some kind of mess. People here will kill him, and they'll kill me too if I go out there alone. So … if you won't do it for Vaan, do it for a damsel soon-to-be-distressed?"

"Humph. Clever ingénue." The pirate shook his head, trying to stifle a smirk and failing. "Playing to a man's ego and honour. That's low. Fortunately for Vaan, also a successful strategy."

I beamed. "So, you're coming with me?"

He sighed with mock displeasure. "Well, I suppose I should give my legs a good stretch."

I could tell the man's staged blasé attitude might end up driving me bonkers. It was all a cocky little show, full of cultured machismo that was slathered in a British …er, _Archadian_ accent. His only saving grace was that he wasn't taking himself entirely seriously.

"Shall we?" He began walking, motioning with his hand for me to follow.

I shook my head as I watched him. _He would've helped Vaan one way or another. It wasn't like I had to twist his arm._ Perhaps he was genuinely concerned about the newcomers in his group. Especially when it came to keeping an eye on the "Archadian saboteur." I huffed and then chased after him, falling into stride with the pirate as soon as we hit the pitch hallway.

I put a hand over my mouth and nose. The odour of urine and feces welcomed us.

"Stay close to me." Balthier said through gritted teeth.

Turns out the moaning and crying out in the prison came from inside this hallway, too. I felt arms and hands trying to touch my legs and boots, crying out for help.

"…Water…"

"My leg! Oh, my leg! It's … it's infected! Kindly, please … please help!"

I cringed and held back yelps_. How did Fran and Vaan stay so quiet coming through here? Maybe … maybe they're used to seeing these kinds of desperate people all over Ivalice. _I winced, remembering all the homeless I turned away and ignored who were sick, mentally unstable or tweaking off some kind of drug back home. I started feeling sick to the pit of my stomach when I realized the normalcy of this on Earth, all over the planet. Some things were the same wherever you went.

"Ignore them." Balthier demanded. "They brought this on themselves. They are in Nalbina Dungeon, after all. Let them be."

_Yeah, some things really are the same wherever you go_. "Uh – right." Far too dark for me to make out shapes, I kept as close to my escort as I could without jumping on his back. I couldn't see anything, and I was happy for it.

I hurried my pace when we approached the hallway's end, following the orange-yellow hue of the desert sun shining in through the ceiling. The light at the end of the tunnel was a cliché that couldn't be any truer. I burst into a run.

Taking a deep breath, I bounded into the light. I coughed, my lungs taking in particles of sand and dust. The air didn't smell that much better here - and it certainly wasn't cleaner - but it didn't stink of desperation and death as much.

Looking about, I saw the beauty of the halls and archways through their cracks and grime. Tall staircases went to upper levels of the dungeon, bright and colourful. Tonnes of stone were used in the construction of such a fortress, and hundreds of workers must have toiled away to build, carve and paint. Some torches lit the darker areas, bringing a warm glow where the sun couldn't. Such a waste this had been used as a dungeon.

Turning, I saw Balthier, who appeared to be disgruntled by my actions; his brow creased and arched with warning. Puzzled, I glanced around and noticed my thankful entrance earned the attention and snickers of the population who decided to reside in this area.

I could hear Balthier mumbling curses under his breath as he approached me. "…honestly, sticking out my neck … teenagers … By _Faram_, I feel old."

I felt my face drop. Okay, so I lost myself in a moment. "S-sorry."

He grunted. "Let's go. Stay close to me. And don't try to look to afraid, either. Prey is food." My dark-haired muscle said. "They'll eat you alive down here. Literally."

Balthier and I moved side by side, with me trying to keep my eyes straight ahead and off the random men and occasional women of all different races. They were all curious. And vocal.

"Hahaah! Fresh meat!" A Bangaa rasped, pushing by us. Clearly, the creature had enough berth to go any direction he wanted, but he wanted us riled up. I made the mistake of looking back at the scaly cretin, only to see him lick his chops with a long, leathery tongue and guffaw greatly at my disgust.

"Don't mind him." Balthier said loudly. "He just needs to get his beauty sleep. Shame he might need to be put down before his attitude improves."

A snarl from the Bangaa resounded behind us, and I gave a start. "Watch yourselves, Humes! How many of your kind do you see walking about?"

"Don't look back." Instructed the pirate. "He wants a fight."

"Way to not pick one with him." I grumbled, pulling my gaze forward once again. I kept my hands in my pockets, gripping at the fabric. My nerves were on edge; I didn't want anyone to see my hands shake. I hated people staring at me on a normal basis, but these were murderers and all kinds of assorted baddies. Not all were human, either. In fact, like the Bangaa mentioned, there weren't very many Humes at all. I wondered if the other races could actually smell my fear like wild animals.

Balthier's boyish voice snapped me out of my dreadful thinking: "Well, he did start it."

I couldn't help it.

Just as I was about to shake my head disapprovingly, I caught his wink and broke into a grin instead. His ego knew no bounds. But at least I knew he could put his money where his mouth was.

"They both so pretty, ain't they?" A starving, bleary-eyed Seeq female snorted as we came into her view. Drool dribbled down her chin as her food-deprived body took in a great, strangled breath, making her skin stick to her ribs. Such was an odd, depressing look for a race that was known for being so rotund and gluttonous.

A stout Seeq male with broken tusks replied, "Pretty! Like dat blondie-boy! Heh! Dead blondie-boy!" He was considerably heftier than the female and with more muscle and obviously less smarts. But he did know something of value.

Balthier and I glanced at each other and he nodded.

He moved purposefully to the giant pig. With a tilted head, the Seeq regarded the pirate with mild interest. "Where's the boy?"

The Seeq made low, wet grunting sounds in response. "Friend?"

"Property." Balthier answered, his chest out and arms crossed.

I blinked, confused. Then I caught on and wiped the bewilderment off my face. A "friend" in prison could easily turn into a back-stabbing enemy. Friends came and went, if they at all existed. Another man's slave held more weight and value. A man going after what he deemed was his was a dangerous man.

The female wheezed: "And the girl?"

"Not any of your concern, quite frankly." Replied Balthier. "Now, if you two will – where's the boy?"

With a laugh, the male was amused. "Boy, boy, boy. Don't want pretty girl? Can we have?" His oily eyes began to light up as he peered over Balthier's shoulder at me and his mouth hung open awkwardly. "Has some fat. Juicy food. Not tough with muscle."

I tried not to cringe.

"Oh, come now." The sky pirate admonished: "You don't know where she's been." He looked over his shoulder at me. "_I_ don't even know where she's been."

I narrowed my eyes into frightening slits at him, which he acknowledged with a wicked grin.

"Looks clean." Shrugged the male. "How 'bout we get her for where dead blondie-boy is?"

The female jabbed him in the stomach with a hoof and squealed at her companion, her face contorting with anger. "You never share. I dun eat, you dun eat." She said to the pirate: "The boy has a big mouth. Got in fight. Beaten. Being dragged to the fighting pit – over there." The Seeq pointed the direction. As the male was going to interrupt, he received another whack from the female, who was now trying to suck in more air as her tired limbs started to droop with exhaustion from the outburst.

Balthier cursed. "Fighting pit. Of course." He broke into a run and for once I didn't really feel like complaining about it as I shifted into a sprint of my own, leaving the pitiful swine behind. I would like to say I wanted to heroically dash to Vaan's rescue, dramatically out of breath with wind-tousled hair … but I'm not gonna lie – I was mostly worried about becoming dinner at that point in time.

The sound of slamming gates and excited grunts and garbled words reached our ears in no time as we raced towards a large, circular make-shift arena on the lower floor. Balthier came to a stop and flung his arm out, signalling for my cessation.

I stopped and watched the pirate step gingerly into the light, looking down and observing the mess Vaan had gotten himself into. "Hmph."

The orphan backed away as three huge, brutish Seeqs advanced upon him. These pigs managed to be beyond stupid and primal, not even being able to speak a single intelligible word. They snarled and laughed deep from the back of their throats, threatening Vaan with their massive muscular bodies by slamming down their clubs and throwing their torsos out. Even though they were dumber than a sack of hammers, they still looked like they were top of the food chain around here. Being big, dumb and mean could get you a lot of places … in prison.

"Looks like I have a show to steal." Balthier muttered with a crack of his neck. He faced me. "I hope those spells haven't been knocked out of your head along with the stuffing. We might need your magicks for a big finish."

Knowing exactly what he had in mind, I nodded.

He then threw back his shoulders and did his whole cock-of-the-walk routine, moving to the edge of the arena with his bravado running especially on high. "Something stinks in here all right."

His voice carried loud and clear, causing Vaan and the Seeqs to glance up. I noticed the terror plastered on the young man's face ebb away; his features became awash with relief. Confusion and outrage that this interloper dared walk in on their kill filled the swine. Nonetheless, Balthier was the distraction Vaan needed as the pigs' attention was diverted.

"I've changed my mind. This is no dungeon, it's a sty." The pirate crossed his arms, his nose turned down as he looked at the oversized boars in contempt.

In response, the biggest brute cried out, idiotically protesting in gibberish, waving his club in the air until he decided it was a better idea to try and pound the wooden weapon in his hooved hand menacingly to demonstrate a universal threat Balthier could understand.

The sky pirate spat and raised his voice, bringing his hands together so he could crack his knuckles, readying himself for an inevitable brawl. "I said you're the one that stinks, hamshanks. Hear me now?" With that, Balthier placed his arms on the rail overseeing the arena and swung his body into the fighting grounds, landing perfectly in a crouch and slowly rising to his feet.

I frowned, wondering how the hell I was going to get down there. Especially without hurting myself. Or looking like an ass.

"You all right, Vaan?" The older man asked, his eyes fixed on his grimy opponents.

Vaan looked at Balthier, not saying anything. But, as the boy was standing and preparing himself for a fight, he didn't need to say much.

Sensing hostility - and embracing it - the swine snarled and squealed, becoming more and more frantic and aggressive. Sticky saliva sprayed from their mouths, their eyes bulged. The leader roared gibberish, swinging his club around with more finesse than expected for such an ungraceful beast, causing Vaan to step back and almost hide behind the leading man.

Balthier raised a hand with a beckoning motion, signalling the rumble to start with his challenge.

The first thing the Hume duo did was dodge an obvious swing from the heavy club with Balthier jumping back and Vaan sidestepping to the right. While the leader was off balance after such a big swing, Balthier took the opportunity to dive in and give a few solid upper right hooks into the Seeq's ribs. Once the leader was bent over and clutching his side, the sky pirate threw out an elbow and aimed for an eye, getting an immediate pained cry in response. The beast dropped the club, which Balthier promptly picked up.

"Hey, hey! What's goin' on down there?"

I turned around to see the fight was attracting a crowd.

"Hahah! Dirty oinker is getting a beating! Pissed off the wrong guy today, eh?" An amused Hume male walked by and put his hands on the rail. "Boys! C'mere!" He waved a handful of convicts over.

I shook my head and focused back on the fight just in time to see the other two pigs attempt a weak pincer formation on Vaan. Grunting stupidly, the other pigs advanced upon the young boy, who looked so tiny in comparison to them. But, he was fast and managed to dodge their clumsy punches and out-manoeuver them. He reached a hand inside his sash and pulled out a hunk of metal and when one of the two got too close to him, he used it to help bash the pig's snout, causing blood to spill. Unfortunately for Vaan, the pig's comrade was close behind and grabbed him in a giant bear hug and squeezed, lifting the kicking orphan into the air.

_Can I use a spell without hitting Vaan?_ I took in a sharp breath as I saw the Seeq with the bloody face getting ready to pummel the captured boy. I had to admire Vaan. He was being squished until he was blue in the face, but he wouldn't stop trying to flail and lash out at the enemies. He was even able to hit the pig in front of him with a shot of Blizzard, which only made the creature roar with blind rage and throw a mean jab to the blond's guts.

"The kid's got some fight in 'im!" An excited voice proclaimed. "Though looks like the fight's gonna be knocked right out pretty soon!"

"Yeah, the pretty boy with the leather pants is too busy taking care of his own arse right now. Say, that Seeq sure can take a beating – by his own club! Hahahah!" The man who first came by the rail threw in, banging his fists against it so that metal clanging reverberated through the air.

My vision moved over to Balthier with the prisoner's words. He had the melee weapon in his grip; however the club looked extremely heavy and awkward for the Hume to utilize easily. Still, the pirate was able to time his hits on the injured Seeq, who despite being blinded in one eye with an oozing socket, was moronically persistent.

_Concentrate!_ I hissed at myself when I saw Vaan take another shot to the stomach. The shapes of the Thunder spell came to me first, and I directed all of my anger and aggression at the two Seeqs about to kill the boy. Electricity buzzed in my system and when I let it loose the crowd that was had gathered roared.

White lightning flew from me, and hit the intended targets. I let out a nervous breath. The pigs didn't even have the chance to cry out as they were electrocuted. Luckily, the one holding Vaan dropped him as soon as the first bolt hit, leaving my companion a little shaken, but not fried. Taking gasping breaths, Vaan crawled on his stomach between the two pigs until he was able to safely scramble to his feet, his chest heaving hard to bring back the air that was crushed out of him.

I again took notice to Balthier, who had things under control on his end. The Seeq leader was now on the ground, frothy blood pooling from his open maw. When the pirate noticed the two roasted porkers were still alive and stumbling about in a daze to find their little blondie-boy, he spun the club in his hand and strolled toward them, pulling into a batter's stance. With a grunt, Balthier swung at one's back, causing the pig to fall to one knee, where Balthier delivered the final blow.

Vaan, physically drained, was only able to throw spells at the Seeq who remained alive. The creature was hit repeatedly with Blizzard spells, being slashed open by shards of ice. Shaking, the walking boar groaned as it blindly pursued Vaan for a kill. Balthier moved in front of Vaan.

The pirate raised an eyebrow, leaning the club against his right shoulder. "And this little piggy cried 'Wee! Wee! Wee!' all the way home."

The pig's eyes widened as Balthier took an exaggerated swing at its head. With a grunt, the Seeq caught the club in its hand and roared, spraying the cocky pirate with blood and spittle. A rather alarmed expression painted itself on the older man's face as the melee weapon was yanked out of his grasp. The tables had turned and now the pig was raising the weapon over his head, preparing to bring it down on the two Humes who killed his partners.

_Thunder!_ I threw out another spell and watched the remaining Seeq sizzle, dropping to the ground and twitching, club haplessly discarded; but not for long. Balthier picked it up and brought it to his skull.

I closed my eyes so I wouldn't see the brains spatter.

The prison was cheering, pleased with the show. The Hume who stood beside me nudged my arm. I looked at him.

"Hey, girlie, you know them two?"

"I … uh, yeah." I tried as best as I could to ignore the fact he stunk to high heaven and needed to be hosed off.

"You know, it's a coward who helps their mates with magick from a distance. Why didn't you get in the ring?"

I tried to think of something besides 'That shit would hurt.' "So the Seeqs wouldn't eat me?" I winced. Not much better.

He laughed. "Now you just gotta worry about the rest of us, eh?" With a leer, he brought out his arm and tried to reach it around my neck. I stumbled back. Sexual innuendo in a prison would only lead to very bad, bad times.

"What's the matter? Don't like it up here with us?" He seemed genuinely offended I didn't take to his less than gentlemanly come on. "Then get in there! With them! Where should have gone in the first place, you useless bitch!" He pressed me against the rail and I screamed. The crowd only laughed and encouraged him as he tried to shove me into the pit. I took my hands and struggled to put them to his face, to take my thumb nails and dig them into his eye sockets. I thought about the Seeq on the ground, the leader with the oozing eye socket, now sprawled dead on the sand. I wouldn't mind taking an eye or two from the pig in front _me_! But he knocked my hands out of the way with his free hand, so I kept on batting away at his face, trying to claw him. I couldn't help my so-called plans of attack were failing. I was too panicked to even remember a spell.

"Nuh-uh!" He continued, hunching down to lift my legs to better gain leverage and lift me for the plummet. My hands found his neck and I wrapped my fingers around it, but I could feel myself slipping. I tried lamely to crush his throat, which only made him snicker, red-faced and determined.

"Vaan! Balthier!" I cried out. I looked into the pit to see the both of them below me. "Help me!" I hollered.

In that second the man lit on fire.

Both startled, we locked gazes for a second and paused. It was a strange, surreal moment. Almost comical. He thought I had done it, and I had no idea what was going on. As quick as the moment came upon us, it ended and he shrieked in pain, throwing his weight on me. I removed my hands from his throat and instead tried to shove him off.

"Stop, drop and roll, man!" An inmate threw in some advice … Advice which would have probably made me laugh in such a scenario if I wasn't the thing he wanted to stop, droll and roll on. He grabbed on to me, burning my skin as I watched fireball after fireball hit him.

"Lary, fall!" Vaan called out.

"Shake him off you! Kick! Hit! Anything! We'll catch you!" I heard Balthier beside the boy.

I screamed, thrashed and finally was able to plunge off the rail, headfirst as I tipped myself back. I awkwardly tried to turn my body so that I wouldn't crack my skull open in case I did hit the sand before the duo could grab me.

The pirate caught me with a loud, "Umph!" He staggered back, his knees mildly quaking. When they straightened out, he sighed disapprovingly. "Haven't your mother and I told you to never talk to strangers?" Even though he was easing the tension, I still rolled my eyes as he let me down.

"Thank you." I said.

"Thank Fran." The pirate replied.

_Fran? _I didn't have much time to think about it as a noisy din from above us silenced the prisoners. I cocked my head, listening.

Jingles and clangs.

Angry voices.

Vaan gasped. "Imperials!"

"Quickly, now!" Balthier dragged me along to a gate as Vaan followed. All of us pressed up against it, trying to hide ourselves in the tiny alcove.

Dozens of suits of armour made their way down the stairs, making the feisty crowd tame. Each prisoner went to find himself elsewhere. The Imperial soldiers marched down the staircases to the left and right of the center walkway, smartly turning out forward and standing at attention.

A lone Imperial stepped up to the fighting ring, flipping his helmet up. He sniffed. The smell of scorched skin must have been everywhere. But the coast appeared clear, so the man didn't care too much to find the source. The Imperial nodded; a signal for the other, significantly more important figures, with him to approach.

Balthier wore a grimace when he saw who was coming down those stairs. "Great. They just don't give up, do they?"

A large Bangaa, tall and green, flecked with golden markings and decorated with much armour and piercings shoved the Imperial off to the side roughly with an irritated sound. His eyes scanned the area with the precision of a top hunter, his nostrils flaring like a predators'. Even just by the way this Bangaa behaved, I could tell he was of higher intelligence. He wasn't just rude - he was tactfully tactless about his treatment of the Imperial.

"Now is looking like a good time for us to leave." Balthier for once seemed to drop the suave act; worry was in his tone. And on cue, Fran appeared behind another gate, rapping quietly on it to get our attention. The gate opened up to her shin. She beckoned us over.

_How long was she there for?_ I paused, staring at her, but trying not to make eye contact. _Long enough for her to cook a con, at the very least. _

The sky pirate went over to his partner behind the bars, cautiously. We didn't want to alert anyone's attention.

"Through the oubliette, there's a way out." She stated, her voice suddenly quieting as she shifted uncomfortably. "Only-"

"Only you sense the Mist." Balthier finished for the Viera, who nodded.

Dropping to the ground, Balthier crawled under the gate. Vaan turned and waved me to go ahead of him, and I did so. The pirate brought himself to his feet, dusting off his shirt. "Then we'll need some weapons." He watched Vaan and I make our way over to their side.

Once we were finally standing, we brushed the sand off of ourselves. My burned hands throbbed. Pretty soon blisters would be forming, and I'd have an infection if I didn't try and heal myself soon.

"Uh…" I glanced around the group. "Does anyone need to be healed? Besides me? Because I can cast Cure …"

"Yeah, I think I need it." Vaan stated, rubbing his cheek, which was swollen and purple. His chest and stomach also were lined with scrapes and were starting to bruise.

"Right." I took a deep breath and concentrated, having Cure envelop the both of us. I used the spell twice. I frowned. I was positive I wasn't as strong as I was when I had the magicite and nethicite on me, but it would have to do for now.

I observed Vaan's face getting less puffy, the discoloration from his bruises gone. The cuts sealed themselves up. I flexed my fingers, no pain. My skin was still a bit raw, but it wasn't stinging.

"I apologize." Fran said.

I looked at her. "For what? The Fire spell? Don't worry about it. I would have been dragged off if you hadn't done something about it." I said in a rushed breath. "I should have done something smarter anyways."

"In time, you'll learn." The Viera replied with actual sympathy.

"Learning quickly helps, though." Balthier grinned.

"What did you call me? Say that again!" Shouted a voice full of authority.

We all spun around to see what was happening on the other side of the gate.

"What?" The Bangaa snapped. "You couldn't hear?" His raspy voice was full of dark amusement. The reptile was itching for trouble. He stepped forward, waving his hand with accusation. "I merely said that the lot of you are incompetent fools! If you've the sky pirate in your hands, where is he?"

The Imperial glared. "You'd have done better, Ba'Gamnan?" With challenge, the Hume continued: "By your own words, it was the Imperial Army who caught this sky pirate of yours. We've done your job for you!" He smirked, growing bolder. "We don't require the assistance of filthy head hunters. The Empire will restore order here now."

Ba'Gamnan's lips curled. He lifted a hand to his ears. "Eh? What's that you say now?" His muscled arm went down to his side. "Restore order? Smells as if a man was alight not too long ago. If there's no order in a prison, there will be no order elsewhere." The big lizard went up to the Imperial. "To prove my point, maybe I'll wet my blade on you before I kill Balthier!" At his threat, all of the Imperials put their hands on their weapons.

"That's enough, Ba'Gamnan!" A voice boomed, each word distinct and clear despite the muffle of the helmet. The owner of the voice approached, a man in armour so heavy it seemed like it would be almost impossible for him to even move with it on. The chest was wide, yet gorgeously engraved with patterns. His shoulders were tall and thick with alloy. The helmet was adorned with a frightening face, twisted with malice. The finishing touch was the metal horns jutting out from the sides of his head, curling outward. He almost had the appearance of a great ram, something Aries would have been proud of.

"A judge." Fran stated.

_Gabranth._ I thought.

"Judge?" Vaan echoed.

"Hmph." Balthier wasn't impressed. "The self-proclaimed guardians of law and order in Archadia. They're the elite guard of House Solidor, which effectively makes them the commanders of the Imperial army. If you ask me, they're more executioners than judges." Balthier's hand rested on the gate as he intently observed. "Not a friendly lot, at any rate. What are they doing here?"

_Oh, I could tell you. _I bit my lip.

Judge Magister Gabranth continued, entourage of high class Imperials in tow: "The Emperor is willing to overlook race for his more talented servants." He went up to the head hunter, who shrank back. "However, those that do not show respect will receive none in kind."

"Your Honour, I –"

"You travel freely through our lands because the Emperor wills it." The Judge reminded Ba'Gamnan, stressing the last few words so coldly even I felt the chill. "Am I correct?"

A low growl formed in the back of the head hunter's throat. Then he became smart, shut his mouth and threw his hands up in resignation, turning away from Gabranth. "Bah!"

The Judge, too, turned from the Bangaa, facing the first Imperial, who saluted him. Taking this as nothing important in particular, he moved on. The Imperial clumsily kept pace with Gabranth, who was now heading down the staircase.

"Where is the Captain?" The Judge asked.

"We have him in solitary, Your Honour. We're ready to begin our interrogation."

"Huh?" Came the grunt of a worked-up Ba'Gamnan.

Gabranth raised his hand dismissively as he proceeded, not looking back to face the Bangaa. "This does not concern you, bounty hunter."

Enraged and with wounded pride, Ba'Gamnan turned to his men, a group of three reptilian humanoids like himself. He snarled: "He's in here somewhere! Find him!"

The little team dispersed.

"Bwagi, that way!" A female pointed.

"I was going this way!" Came the reply.

Edgy, the bounty hunter's teeth were still showing as he gripped the rail tight. He wanted the pirate. He wanted his way. He wasn't going to be getting them any time soon.

"Time for the hare to follow the fox." Balthier said offhandedly as he smirked at the aggravated Bangaa. The head hunter had no idea how close he was to his prize and the pirate revelled in it.

Vaan's face scrunched up. "Huh?"

Fran interjected before I had a chance to explain, a hand on her hip casually: "The magicks binding the door to the oubliette are quite strong. Too strong even for my talents."

Balthier moved away from spying on Ba'Gamnan at last, resting a hand on Vaan's shoulder as he elaborated the game plan. "That's why we'll get them to open it for us."

"How is going deeper into this place-" Started the teenager before the male pirate cut him off.

"What's wrong? You don't trust her?" Balthier frowned, displeased that the orphan had no faith in his partner. He tapped the blond on the shoulder. Vaan turned to look at her. "Viera's noses are sharp. Just ask Lary." He mentioned, earning a perplexed eyebrow raise from the boy. "If she says there's a way out, there's a way out."

Almost reassuringly, Fran smiled at him.

"Uhm, okay." The boy finally nodded. "But what did that thing about Lary mean?"

"It means she needs a bath." Balthier said. "She's smelly."

"Hey!" I protested. "I'm not!"

Vaan leaned over and sniffed. "Well, you don't exactly smell great."

I felt myself flush. "Neither do you. Jerk."

I could hear Balthier and Fran titter to themselves as they lead the way. They were going to have fun torturing me with the fact they knew what they knew about me. But I knew more about them than they knew about me. Just they didn't know it.

I frowned at how convoluted that sounded.

With a sigh, I kept going, worrying for what was about to happen next. But, on the bright side, a Captain would be finally free today. That, I could handle.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Long chapter! Wasn't planning on it being so lengthy, but there you go.

What I really wanted to accomplish was making the prison more threatening than it was in the game. I mean … it's a prison where everyone roams free to interact with each other. I wanted it to be a bit more unstable, a bit more realistic.

Anyways, thanks for reading!


	17. Chapter 17

Yep, I know.

I wanted to have this chapter up months ago, but that didn't happen. I had to deal with writer's block when it came to this chapter. My issues were with character interaction, so I spent a lot of time making sure it would be spot-on before posting.

So, my apologies!

Thanks a ton for your support, everyone! And big thanks to Quentin and his dinosaurs. Dude, you are my inspiration.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything Square-Enix has copy written. Heh. I'm only calling dibs on my original ideas. And someone should have it figured out by now that I'm not making money off of this.

* * *

Nalbina had few to none prisoners taking a stroll since the big wigs showed up. Apparently every big talker and brawler became timid when Archadian law actually graced them with their ruthless and pompous presence. I wondered where most of the cons were hiding while they waited the Imperial visit out. I saw them in my mind's eye scurrying like rats to their burrows and nests, to the darkened hallways and corridors lined with the sick and the weak.

A man had died. Everyone smelled his death. An Imperial would find the body and act out his duties accordingly only because Gabranth strolled in for a visit this particular day, and they would find the rats and make them sing like birds. Hell, even the bounty hunters would be smart enough to pick up on that idea. After all, where there was trouble, there was Balthier.

I stayed close to the group, mostly sticking with Vaan in the rear as the sky pirates took the lead. Being in the back row again reminded me that I genuinely needed these people, not only for protection, but for a sense of companionship, as well. I wasn't alone. Truly, I couldn't imagine what I would have done if I hadn't have stumbled across Vaan in the very beginning. Would I have been able to get into the city? Would I have wandered Rabanastre clueless? Would I have been killed out in the streets by muggers?

_I would have died a thousand times over without them. _Looking at my hands, I felt uneasiness coil itself in the pit of my stomach. My hands were still tender from the spell, bringing to my attention the double-edged partnership I had with the pirates. I would be able to be in their care so long as they got what they wanted, and I would be burned by their choices. Yes, Fran helped me … and I probably would have died without her aid, but because of it, I was injured. Would I be the one to reclaim the magicite, even though I stressed the importance of the magickal stone being in my possession?

"Look!" Fran proclaimed as we passed a well-lit room.

Caught up in my own thoughts, I bumped into Vaan, who stopped on a dime. I smiled weakly at him as he glanced at me. He had a disapproving look on his face that said I needed to pay more attention. And I couldn't help but agree with him.

"Ah!" I didn't have to see Balthier's grin to know it was present. "The prison repository of wrested relics and raiments."

Seeing a mountain of unattended loot in the brightened area, my eyes widened. Gil, weapons, armour … all tossed into this room as if they were junk. From the looks of things, most of the armaments probably _were_ garbage. Though, most certainly, some weapons were in great condition as they were confiscated recently. Jars, pots and barrels were everywhere too, loaded with booty ripe for the taking.

"So our things are in here?" Vaan tipped his head slightly to the side as he pieced together Balthier's prose.

A smart grin came across the older man's lips. "That's what I said. Fantastic job, Vaan. You didn't even need a hand with that."

"Gimme a break." Vaan grumbled.

Fran took the first steps into the room. "Hurry!" She commanded, ending the banter. "We are still short on time."

Her partner nodded. "As the lady says. Let's find our belongings before someone finds us."

Not requiring another cue, I dashed into the room and frantically scanned each cluster of goodies. I suppressed the urge to panic when I didn't see my backpack right away. I didn't care very much for retrieving my spear or picking up the money at my feet. Those things were far from being priorities. I needed to reclaim the nethicite. As I scoured, I heard everyone going through the room.

"Yes!" Exclaimed the blond. "Got my stuff!"

"Vaan, you didn't come in here with a broadsword." Balthier chided. The sharp sound of his gun cocking bounced off the stone walls with an approving sound from the pirate's throat.

"Well, it's mine now!"

"Hopefully you can carry it out," the Viera remarked, earning a snort from her partner.

Squeezing by a few barrels, I found a stack of bags and sacs, and I tore into it, shoving aside handbags, duffle bags, and all kinds of totes. "Where is it? Where is it?" I muttered to myself, on the verge of letting my fear getting the best of me. We could be caught at any moment, and here I was trying to turn the room upside down for a backpack.

Vaan's light, shuffling footsteps come closer to me. "Uh … Lary? You okay?"

Pausing, I raised my head up, but didn't look over at him. "Y-yeah. Fine. I won't be much longer." I returned to digging through the pile.

"I have your spear. And your jacket."

"Great. Thanks." I mumbled, flipping back the hair falling into my face with a shaky hand. _Deep breaths, deep breaths._ Finally, I turned around and saw the group staring at me. Fran and Balthier were solemn, weapons and armour equipped. They knew what I was trying to find. They knew the nethicite wasn't here. But I had to ask anyway: "Have you guys seen my knapsack lying around?"

The boy in front of me raised his eyebrows, his expression twisting to one of extreme confusion. He had my jacket and harness thrown over an arm, my weapon in his hand, waiting. "No. But there's a ton more here you can just take." He nervously put his weight on one foot, taking a heavy breath. "I mean, no offense, but you're … you're kind of holding us up."

My eyes felt wet. I blinked back the waterworks threatening to come. "Something important was in my bag."

"Regardless, he's right." Balthier nodded towards Vaan. "As much as I hate to admit it, we have to leave now, with or without you."

I scrunched my eyes shut, pushing down the swell of panic that was rising from my stomach to my chest. No matter what, I could not afford to lose the nethicite. Otherwise, even if I did get a hold of the magicite and attempted to use it, the portal to my world would be permanently open, something I couldn't risk whatsoever. I needed the magicite to get home, but I needed the nethicite to _protect_ it. _Keep it together, don't crack, do not crack! _Coming to my feet, I opened my eyes and told them: "Leave without me."

"What?" Vaan practically fell over. "Over a backpack? Seriously?"

"More than that. I'll catch up later," was all I said in return, to which Vaan responded with an incredulous gawk. The youth stepped up to me and shoved the jacket and harness into my chest, my arms automatically grabbing the garb as I stumbled back from the force. He handed the spear over with a shake of his head. "I don't know what you're doing."

"I do." A ghost of what was supposed to be a comforting smile played itself on my face as I shrugged, not really knowing what else to say. I couldn't leave until I knew the nethicite wasn't in this room. As much as I did have the pessimistic thought that, yes - it was long gone - I couldn't live with myself if I had left the damn thing in prison because I was careless. Rabanastre's waterway was easy to get in and out of. Prison? Not so much.

"Oh, stop it!" Balthier snapped. He let out a drawn out, irritated sigh. "Fran would have told you if it were here." The pirate said the words as if I were a complete moron.

Immediately, I felt like a jackass. _That's right_._ She would have known all along! God, I can't believe I forgot! _ My mouth hung open, wide in disbelief. When I realized I probably looked like a cow getting ready to barf up some cud, my jaw closed, and my face turned into a scowl. "And you didn't decide to tell me earlier? You let me tear this place apart!"

My outburst didn't faze Fran at all. "Would you have stopped if I told you it wasn't here?"

I lowered my gaze. _She knows how desperate I am. I would have flipped this place upside down until I knew it was absolutely hopeless_. "No."

"What's the big deal, Lary?" Vaan nudged me. I could tell he was bothered, even hurt, that I was omitting knowledge from him. The pirates knew. Why couldn't he? I knew it was more than only his pride that was wounded. He was with me from the start. These two practically just showed up, and here I was spilling my secrets to them. "What's in your bag?" He leaned in close: "You can tell me, you know."

I was silent for a moment before I finally said, "I will tell you later, when the time is right."

"Let's speed this melodrama up. We have quite the schedule to keep and I, for one, have had enough and hate being tardy." The male sky pirate was becoming increasingly aggravated and, conveniently for me, impatient. As soon as he was done his piece, he started walking. Fran followed the leading man, briefly glancing over her shoulder, regarding me with unreadable eyes. I looked back at her plainly, and she turned her head forward with a whip of her hair.

"Wait up!" Vaan called, turning away from me abruptly. I had a feeling I would be getting the cold shoulder for a little while. He jogged after the duo. Scrambling, I threw on my equipment and fell in stride behind them, promising to myself not to let my mind wander and not to let guilt eat at me.

We ran down the dark-lit passageways, illuminated by the scattered torches hanging on the walls. At last, we came to a wooden gate embedded in the stone, our only way forward, which was starting to close. All of us picked up our pace, pushing our legs as fast as they could carry us. I turned sideways and sucked in a mouthful of air and lunged through sideways as the gate slammed shut.

Our race continued until Balthier put on his brakes at a corner, a faintly comical gasp emitting from him. He backed up until he was out of the line of sight of whoever was on the other side. We all fell in line behind him, with me trying my best to supress my panting. I glanced at the group to thankfully see it wasn't only me huffing and puffing. All of us seemed a little exhausted since we had to make up time for my almost-mental-breakdown. However, Vaan had enough energy to attempt pushing open the gate, to no avail.

"There are more turkeys than cutpurses down here." The male sky pirate said loud enough for us to hear. "I've had my fill of chains. Let's tread lightly, shall we?"

I swallowed hard. Knowing that there was a ton of guards around the corner doing their patrols made me more than a little anxious. By the end of my journey here, I figured that I would probably have an ulcer or an aneurism. Dropping dead, though, would make things easier on everyone else at this point. I held back a goofy grin at the macabre, yet undeniably true, thought. _What am I thinking? I have to pull my shit together and be a part of the team! Everyone's survival depends on it, especially mine … and they WILL ditch me if I fall behind this time around. _

The others moved ahead, the pirates especially light and swift on their feet. Vaan was doing his best to be sneaky, moving on the balls of his feet which made him look moderately ridiculous, earning an eye roll from Balthier. All I did was made sure I didn't shuffle or drag my feet and ran when guards weren't looking. The bucket heads must have been so used to not having prisoners around this area that they were getting arrogant and lazy, dismissing the occasional unpoised, heavy footstep from us as another guard or their imagination. Thankfully, their helms really cut down on their peripheral vision as well, so it wasn't too difficult to get past them.

As we came to a turn at the end of a corridor, the clanging of armour was loud and clear on the other side. Balthier peeked around the corner and turned back to us with a nod. We caught up with the Judge Magister and his men.

As Fran was turning her head to and fro on the look-out for guards, Vaan snuck closer to Balthier, wanting to see what was going on. With an elbow, the male pirate shoved the youth back, his mouth turning into a scowl. The blond backpedalled beside me, arms raised up in apology. With a shake of his head, the pirate focused on what was happening on the other side.

Strange, ethereal words were suddenly spoken in the adjacent room. I could easily recall from my memory what was happening. The mage with Gabranth was in front of a great stone door, sealed with magicks. With his tongue, an enchantment formed between his palms, and the door was set alight with blue flame so bright that another one of the Judge's cronies gasped. Soon the radiating luminesce gave way, and the door rumbled open.

Once the jingle-clang of the Imperial's armour was in the distance, our party leader stepped into the hallway and motioned for us to do the same. The archway we faced was magnificent, pointed high and skyward, leading into the most isolated section of the fortress.

With a crack of his neck and a wince, Balthier stepped forward with us at his left and right. I stood next to Vaan, and was relieved when he grinned nervously at me. Even though we weren't on the best of terms right now, I still had someone I could call a friend. At least for now, I did.

Hurrying into the oubliette, we searched for higher ground and found it up a staircase to the left. The Judge and his men were heading a different way, to the lone cage in the middle of the dungeon, their backs to us. When we reached a spot that we could see everything happening on the lower floor, I took a sharp breath.

The former Captain was being raised into the cage from below, hanging only by the shackles on his wrists.

In the game, my favourite character was Basch von Ronsenburg, the ceaselessly noble, loyal and – let's face it, badass - Captain in the Order of Knights of Dalmasca. Besides being rugged, handsome and buff, he was a man in every sense of the word. He was a knight who had a white knight complex that wouldn't quit. He was the embodiment of strength, mentally and physically with all he endured, from the horrors of war, of this dungeon and of facing the princess who thought him not only a kingslayer, but a fatherslayer, as well. So, seeing Basch hanging in that cage, strung up like meat and wasting away, was hard to see in person. Especially for a fan girl such as myself, clearly.

The knight's head hung down to his bare chest, his gaze refusing to meet Gabranth. The captain's hair and beard had grown long and had become naturally unkempt, yet he didn't look like a wild, untamed creature. Basch still kept his humanity with his gravely subdued, controlled behaviour.

The Judge Magister took off his helmet, his sandy blond hair cropped close to his head. As he wasn't facing us, we couldn't see his face, but of course, I knew exactly what he looked like. Or rather, _who_ he looked like.

"You have grown very thin, Basch." Gabranth's voice filled the oubliette, instantly piquing the interest of everyone in the party. With a slight gasp, Vaan pulled himself toward the railing, his maw agape. Balthier's bored demeanour instantly turned into one of keen fascination as he angled himself for a better view of the show. Fran … well, oddly enough she was watching _me_. I did my best to ignore her stare and placed attention on the events unfolding.

"Less than a shadow. Less than a man." Continued the Judge. "Sentenced to death and yet you live. Why?"

The fallen captain spoke: "To silence Ondore. How many times must I say it?"

Being here in this room with them instead of at home on the living room floor made his words hit me. Gabranth … he had been doing this to his brother for God knew how many times. I wondered how many times Basch had pitied himself after being strewn up like a rag doll, how many times he had fought against the shackles and hollered at the injustice to no avail until at last his mannerisms had become what they were now.

"Is that all?" Gabranth inquired.

The caged man finally raised his eyes and snarled, "Why not ask Vayne himself? Is he not one of your masters?"

I couldn't help but think that looking at his brother must have been like looking into a mirror. But no longer was Basch a well-groomed man of high and righteous standing. He was no more than a prisoner at the hands of his traitorous kin, who framed him for such a heinous act, that the thought must have burned in the knight's gut every moment of the day.

The Judge let out a disgruntled huff of air to his brother's response. "We've caught a leader of the insurgence. She is being brought from Rabanastre. The woman Amalia."

Basch gasped, the sound horribly revealing.

"Who could that be?" I could tell Gabranth had smirk on his face as Basch was visibly crestfallen. "Such a faithful hound to cling so to a fallen kingdom."

"Better than throwing it away!" growled the hanging man to his evil doppelganger. Extraordinary, it was, that two men so identical be so abhorrently opposite.

_I can't believe someone could be so cruel._ I thought, watching the Judge put his helmet back on. In the corner of my eye I saw Vaan gripping the rail with white knuckles, his jaw locked as glowered at Basch. Gently, I put my hand on one of his, causing his eyes to dart quickly at me. I squeezed his hand and he pulled it away from my touch.

"Throwing it away?" For once, outrage instead of arrogance seethed from the Judge. "As you threw away our homeland?" As Gabranth was about to turn away, he added, "By the way, Basch, a member of Amalia's entourage was in possession of manufactured nethicite. I believe we'll bring her here for an interrogation. And you can watch."

"You're a monster." Basch stated.

"You're nothing," was his brother's response.

I went cold, digging my nails into my palms as I clenched and unclenched my fists, watching the Judge and his men walk away. I hurriedly hid my hands in my pockets when I realized what I was doing. _Oh, God! I would have … I would have been dragged in here, been beaten and probably killed! And the sick bastard had to mind-fuck his brother first before he even decided to look for me to "interrogate." _

This time Vaan glanced at me quizzically, whispering: "Was that what you were talking about earlier?"

"Y-yeah." I answered. The kid seemed too confused to show any other kind of emotion for the time being.

"Worry about living, not of retrieving the nethicite." Fran offered wise advice.

Balthier's hand clamped down on my shoulder. "Let's not diddle-dawdle."

I nodded, and shuffled my feet down the stairs with everybody in tow. We were all wanted now, me especially so. The next time we bumped into the law, I'd probably be pissing my pants and praying I lost some weight, got a stellar tan and learned to fight like a ninja so the Archadians wouldn't recognize me. I could see the scene already:

_Imperial 1: "Pip, pip! I say, I can't find that chubby albino girl with the pointy stick." _

_Imperial 2: "Nor can I! Madness, ain't it? … Oi! Wot about that one der?"_

_Imperial 1: "No, no, no! That one isn't sweatin' nigh enough! Wot say you we get us some tea?"_

_Imperial 2: "Wait a minute! Wot do you reckon Gabby's doin' with that big rock?"_

_Imperial 1: "I dunno. Usin' it to go fishin'? Perfect fer bait!"_

My mouth upturned into a grin at the absolutely stupid and self-deprecating humour my hysterical thinking was creating. Instead of end-of-the-world/never-come-home scenarios and being overcome with dread, I was now fabricating ridiculous scenarios and being awkwardly amused by them. _Yep, I'm losing my fucking mind._ As we hit the last steps on the stairs, I had to stifle a giggle. Thankfully, the sight of Basch was enough to get rid of inappropriate nervous laughter.

"Who's there?"

Up close, Basch was even more of a sorrowful sight. His body was weak and his muscles were atrophied. Though, without a doubt, his frame was still solid and his build still powerful. In fact, one could even say he "leaned out" if they didn't know he hadn't been eating proper food frequently. How he found his meals down here in his solitude was a mystery.

The sky pirates strolled closer to the caged man, not caring to answer his question.

"This the place?" Balthier asked as he neared the prisoner.

Fran gave a curt nod. "The Mist is flowing through this room." She cast her gaze below the hanging knight. "It must be going somewhere."

The male pirate pondered, inspecting the metal contraption the prisoner was above. "Hmmmm." A lever was beside the machine, and Balthier took to investigating it.

"You!" Basch struggled against his chains; his voice urgent, rasping in his throat. "You're no Imperials. Please, you must get me out-"

"It's against my policy to speak with the dead." The leading man cut him off, still trying to focus on the task at hand – finding the exit. No eye contact was made with the former captain. "Especially when they happen to be kingslayers."

"I did not kill him." The accused man declared, hoping that his claim would not fall deaf ears once more.

"Is that so?" humoured the male pirate, at last looking at Basch. "Glad to hear it."

From the corner of my eye, I saw Vaan. He was shaking with anger. Disgust moulded his features into an ugly mask. I was taken surprise by the man in the cage and his pleading face as it turned towards the orphan and me. Basch wasn't a begging man, I could tell from his strain. But he was desperate. And I knew a thing or two about desperation.

"Please, get me out." His eyes bore into mine and I was overcome with pity. He then looked to Vaan, recognizing the boy's heritage. "For the sake of Dalmasca."

Vaan exploded into a rage, leaping on Basch's cage, causing it to swing back, the prisoner inside startled. Balthier cursed under his breath and his Viera partner put a hand to her forehead.

"Dalmasca?" the boy shouted. "What do you care about Dalmasca?"

"Vaan, get down! Leave him alone!" I hollered at him.

"Shut up! You don't even know who I am! _I_ don't even know who _you_ are!" he screamed at me. "You don't know what this is about. You don't know anything! You just know how to hold everyone back!"

I flinched. When I felt my lower lip tremble, I bit down on it and stilled it. _Forget about it, he didn't mean what he said. He's upset. _I told myself those things, but the truth of his words hit me hard. _But I'm trying harder now! I will not fall behind. I will not let anyone down anymore._

Vaan continued his verbal assault on the knight, throwing his weight against the cage, making it quake and causing a clamour. "Everything that's happened is because of you! Everyone that's died, every single one!" His voice began to crack into a sob, "Even my brother … You killed my brother!"

Balthier had enough. He grabbed the young boy by the pant leg and hissed, "Quiet! The guards will hear."

Having enough of this spectacle, Fran stormed up to the lever on the other side of Balthier. "I'm dropping it." Her leg went down with a graceful kick, and so did the caged warrior and the youth perched on it.

"Whoa!" Vaan cried as he felt the effects of gravity. He gripped the bars for dear life. Fran hopped on the cage with finesse, making the daring action seem effortless as she disappeared from view.

The leading man sighed as I stepped beside him. "Pirates without a sky." He climbed up to the edge and asked me, "Coming?"

"Of course." I stated, getting a smirk from him.

"Of course." He repeated, and dropped. As Balthier fell I readied myself on the edge, closed my eyes and dove into what seemed like a dark, bottomless abyss.


	18. Chapter 18

So, here's my newest chapter!

Thanks for the reviews and support, everyone! I know I haven't gotten to replying to any reviewers since the last chapter, but I plan to this time around. I'm sorry!

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that belongs to Square-Enix, Konami or the Star Wars franchise. Everything else is mine.

**Warning:** Some naughty language and a lot of text. Seriously, my longest chapter so far!

* * *

The fall was much shorter than I expected.

The first fall, at least, was.

But that was only because the drop into the chasm was broken by a hill of crumbling stone from the forgotten underground of the fortress. I fell at an awkward angle, landing on my shoulders, my body too pumped full of adrenaline to feel anything other than alarm. As I wasn't on an even surface that could support me, I slid downwards remarkably fast. Frantically, I rolled onto my stomach, grasping and clawing at the stone to get a grip, bringing ancient dust particles and sand into my face with my efforts. Coughing, I slid even quicker, my nails breaking as they vainly tried anchoring me. I flailed when I knew I was in free fall yet again, which was occasionally interrupted by me hitting the side of said crumbling hill.

In seconds, I hit the ground legs first before falling onto my back, my teeth rattled and bones jarred, pain shooting all the way up to my skull. The impact stunned my body, tensing my muscles so tight that I couldn't move. I was happy I had emptied my lungs with a scream on the way down, so that I at least wasn't winded, which would have been icing on the cake. When my limbs began to tingle, I was finally able to turn on my side. Struggling, I took in a deep breath and exhaled one word: "Cure."

Instantly, my distress was relieved. The pain subsided with a pleasant tingle that almost seemed to encapsulate my nerve endings, snuffing out the agony. My body was comfortably warm from the spell's work. For a minute, I could pretend I was safe and cozy. But, being like this reminded me of my true exhaustion. The only sleep I had recently was from a blow to the head, and being rendered unconscious was a huge difference from dozing off naturally. And I was hungry. _When was the last time I ate?_ Groaning, I pulled myself up in a sitting position.

The first thing I noticed was that my glasses weren't on my head. Then, I saw that my spear was missing from my holster, having slipped out during the plummet._ I really fucking hope my glasses aren't broken. But, on the bright side, at least I'm not a shish kabob. _I gave an inward moan as I rubbed my forehead. I pulled my hand away from my face and winced, seeing my cracked nails. Thankfully, they were minor wounds that could be easily healed with another Cure. At least, I hoped. Other than that, I seemed hunky dory … until I stood on my feet.

"OW!" I exclaimed, feeling my left ankle give way. I hunkered down, placing my hands on the wounded joint and used the curative spell repeatedly. Standing once more, I rotated the ankle gently. It now only felt slightly bruised. I'd be able to walk on it relatively well so long as nothing else stupid happened. _I can't believe I fucking did that. I could have landed on my head. But what other option did I have besides jumping?_

Taking a look around, I saw the currently-blurry pirates.

Fran seemed to be in tip-top shape, of course. She was tending to Balthier, who had a terrible cut somewhere on his scalp, blood spilling from the concealed laceration. He was fully conscious, and surprisingly enough, grumbling about how his "bloody expensive" shirt had a tear down the sleeve. With a grunt, he tore the sleeve clean off, exposing a muscular arm.

I walked over to them, making sure not to put too much weight on my left foot.

"That was quite the tumble." Balthier stated when he noticed me approach.

His partner eyed me. "We thought you would have needed a Phoenix Down, but you stirred."

I frowned, wondering how exactly the great resurrection item would work. On second thought, I didn't want to find out. "Where's Vaan?"

"He's trying to cool down in a corner." Balthier said, motioning over to the right as he wiped the crimson off his brow with the scrap from his shirt. "He needed a time out, to say the least. He almost blew our cover and alienated certain group members." The pirate arched his eyebrow at me. "Either way, Basch von Rosenburg, I'm certain, has his own demons to wage war against. Let him be."

Curious, I glanced up to see the mountain of stone I fell off of. Basch's cage was perched atop it, broken open. The fallen knight struggled against his binds, finally breaking one hand free. A triumphant cry escaped his lips as his free hand busily began emancipating the other. I nodded offhandedly to myself, knowing he'd make his way down the hill just fine. Turning away, I went to find Vaan and paid no attention to the perplexed glances the pirates shared with each other.

"I … uh, I'm sorry," muttered the blond youth, who sat cross legged on the opposite side of the passageway from Fran and Balthier. The broadsword he took was resting over his lap, his right hand fiddling with the handle nervously. "I shouldn't have gotten so upset at you. I was just … it was just _him_." He pounded a fist against the ground. The kid was hurting. Seeing the ragged man must have brought years of anguish and memories back to the surface.

I sat down beside him. "I can't blame you for being upset."

His voice shook as he whispered, "He killed Reks."

Not knowing what else to do, I put my hand on his. _What do I tell him? That Basch didn't do it? That it was his evil twin? Yeah, that'll go over well._ So, I said the only thing that came to mind: "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You didn't murder him." Vaan snarled, watching the former captain climb down the crumbling stone; his eyes narrowed.

"Vaan," I started, regaining his attention with a shake of his hand. "I know this sounds stupid and it's the last thing you want to hear and I figure I sound like a jerk for saying it because … well, who am I to tell you what to do, but please don't act out on your anger." The words awkwardly rushed out of my mouth.

For a little while, we were both silent.

Finally, he took his hand from mine. I blinked, and tried not to quantify the length of time we held hands. The sensation wasn't romantic, but simply solacing. Still, the realization of our extended contact made me feel a bit awkward. _I really hope Fran and Balthier haven't been watching us the whole time._ "I want to tear him apart every time I look at him." Vaan's jaw clenched tightly. "I … I can _try _not to get upset, but I'm not promising anything. I can't right now." He paused. "I'm sorry about what I said to you before. I was angry and stupid. You didn't have to tell me about the nethicite. That's your business, and who am I to tell you what to do, right?" The boy forced a grin, which only made him seem glummer. "Sure would have made sense if you mentioned it before, though. You shouldn't have to freak out alone like that. I would've tried to help you find it."

"Thank you. I appreciate that … a lot." I took in a deep breath, feeling my lungs expand fully with the huge weight taken off my chest. "I'm glad you still want to be my friend, too. I thought you'd hate me."

The boy crinkled his brows, and chose his words carefully. "I was a little confused by you not telling me. It was annoying Fran and Balthier knew. That kind of bothered me, but I wouldn't call it a reason to hate you or anything."

I smiled, happy I was melodramatic with my initial judgement. "I'd give you a hug right now, but I think I've filled my daily quota of touching people I'm not used to for today."

He laughed, bashfully almost. "Yeah. It was kind of weird when you were holding my hand. You did that before, too." Vaan ruffled a hand through his hair, looking at the ground.

Heat reddened my cheeks. "I, uh, didn't mean to be a weirdo." I quickly explained. "I was being like, trying to be there for you. I'll stop. Touching you. I'll stop that."

"I figured; it's okay." Amusement seemed to break through his gloom. "It's good having someone to hang on to when you're upset." Vaan got to his feet, his back sliding up against the wall. He placed his broadsword in a scabbard that hung over his back. The kid seemed to be feeling a bit better. That, or he was figuring out how to mask his emotions from me. "We should probably find your spear, huh? I lost this thing on the way down, too."

_If you only knew what's been tearing me apart_. I nodded. "Right."

Vaan suddenly did a double-take of me. "Hey, where are your glasses?"

I grinned. "You just noticed?"

He and I combed the ground, eventually coming across the spear and my horribly bent glasses, the right lens popped out of its frame. Carefully, Vaan bent the frames back into place, and was able to get the lens back where it belonged. How long was the make-shift repair gonna work for? No idea. But I was glad they were fine for the time being. Fighting and running half-blind was no way to survive.

Once our scavenger hunt was over, we approached the pirates. Behind them, Basch at last made his way down to us. He was crouched, rubbing his red wrists, his breaths short and guttural. I couldn't even begin to imagine just how exhausted and hungry _he_ was.

Vaan stiffened at the sight of the frail man. His calm façade disappeared as his visage cracked into a kaleidoscope of incomprehensible expressions. The youth suddenly bared his teeth, his lips stretching over his canines as he yelled, lunging at the fallen captain. I grabbed him by the vest and tried to get my arms around his waist to hold him back. He shook himself free, and Balthier grabbed the boy by the fist aimed at the knight's face and threw him back with ease. With a grunt, the enraged orphan landed on his ass.

"Spare us your quiddities." The male pirate glowered at Vaan, hands on his hips.

"Yeah, but -! He's a –" Vaan sputtered.

"A traitor, I know." Vexation was in his voice. "Stay here and fight, if you want." Balthier turned to the ex-knight. "If you can walk, let's go."

Vaan jumped to his feet, exclaiming: "You're taking him with us?"

"We could use another sword arm," was the brunet's reply.

With a grunt, Basch stood chest out and shoulders back, his figure now commanding instead of decrepit. "And you have it."

Not staring at Basch in admiration was a difficult feat. Despite the fact the man was an absolute physical disaster, what with being starved, abused and half-naked and all, he still had it in him to be an imposing, persevering tank. The instant he offered to aid us, the man pulled himself inches taller, swelled his chest and a fire was lit behind his eyes. He would make himself worthy again, starting with aiding those who aided him.

The awed silence that followed afterward was only broken by Vaan's disappointed and disgusted sighs. I elbowed him in the ribs, which made him shoot a dirty look at me. In response, I said softly, "Remember what we talked about?" The kid took a deep breath and clenched his hands into fists that strained at his sides.

"Yeah." Vaan answered, clearing his throat as Balthier shot daggers his way.

"Let's go." The male pirate commanded.

"I'll lead." Fran's peculiar accent reached our ears as she readied her bow. "Monsters are afoot."

Balthier nodded, "That's right. Fran has the sensory advantage. It's dark here; her hearing will assist us where our eyes can't." Indeed, Barheim Passage was miserable, encased with shadows. Not much light shone in the cavernous setting. And I knew why …

"Fine with me." I took out my spear as Vaan stepped up to my left, keeping as much distance as he could from Basch. _Let Fran deal with giant, electricity-siphoning bugs head-on, _I thought, instantly getting grossed out at the mere reminder of their existence_._ Out of the corner of my eye, I regarded the former captain of the knights, knowing what it was like being the outsider. But, I couldn't even begin to fathom the depths of his sorrow. I had no idea how the man stayed sane. How scarred was his heart and soul? I then averted my gaze before some oddly romanticized sonnet popped its way into my skull.

We took the descending staircases until we came across a mechanical device lit by a single bulb. Scratching his head, Vaan stepped up to it and flicked the switch that was there. Nothing happened. "Guess it's not working." The boy shrugged.

Balthier then stepped up to the plate. "Let's have a look."

"The fuse is probably just blown or something." I muttered, wanting to push this along faster. The less time in bug-filled blackness, the better. For everyone, really.

The pirate glanced over his shoulder. "Oh? You never told us you were an electrician."

I rolled my eyes. "You never asked," I responded sarcastically, which put a grin on the leading man's face.

"Lucky guess. It just so happens to be that you are correct." He straightened up and faced the machine, leaning in and touching the wires. "That seems to be why there's no power reaching the switch. If the wiring is any indication, I'd say this is a central power relay of some sort. As it stands, I doubt we'll find much running down here."

"Then we must be vigilant," came from Basch's rasping throat. "Be wary at all times. Don't rely on solely the party leader to be your scout."

"Yes," an agreement was issued from the leggy Viera, posing with her hand casually on her hip. "There's much I can sense and hear, but don't become comfortable. An ambush may occur at any moment if we let our guard down. Some enemies are too silent for even my ears."

Balthier pulled out the water skin and tossed it to Basch, who caught it with one hand. "You'll need to keep that throat wet to give more lectures. The rookies need it."

"Hey!" Vaan protested. _Oh, if looks could kill Balthier would be in a world of hurt right now_.

I sighed. "It's true."

The knight let out an amused but short laugh before he took a swig from the skin. He took in four large gulps of water, his Adam's apple quaking with each mouthful. As I watched rivulets of water stream down from his mouth and run down his defined chest, I realized I was staring too intently at him again. _Oh, great. First I'm holding hands with Vaan and then I'm ogling hobo-Basch_._ I must seem like the perfect fiancée._ Remembering Josh all of the sudden made my heart ache. _Will I ever get back home?_ Mentally, I gave myself a slap._ No! Don't think like that! _I glanced away. The sound of the water skin being tossed back to Balthier resounded with a soft smack.

"I thank you." Basch's voice was smoother.

"I'm glad to see you haven't lost your manners after all these years in prison." The dark haired man hesitated before finally signalling for the party to move, "Fran?"

And we were on our way.

Descending more flights of stairs, we came across a bangaa by a metal gate. His head hung low, his body old and withered. He peered up at us with an eye that was blinded by milky cataracts. "Don' get many visitors down here. You come scavengin' fer odds and ends, have you?"

The Viera shook her head. "We seek an exit."

The ancient creature was nonchalant. "Oh, the way out? It's just back up those stairs."

"Not quite." Balthier stated. "There's nothing but ruins and rubble."

Vaan added, "It's like the place was blown to smithereens a couple years ago."

I furrowed my brow. _Nalbina … what happened, exactly? _My eyebrows rose when I remembered. _That's where Raminas, where Reks … where everything happened that one night. How could I forget? _

Shock gripped the aged bangaa, his maw hanging open until he spoke. "To smithereens, you say?" He was thoughtful for a moment, and shrugged. "Then there's nothin' left but to find some other way out through these tunnels." He tapped a hand against the gate he was leaning on. "You'll need to get the power workin' again, 'fore that gate'll budge, though." The Bangaa patted his pockets, pulling something out of one with a gnarled hand. "The fuse in that contraption up the stairs is blown … but this oughta fix it up."

Fran thanked the bangaa as he placed the item in her palm. She turned it over, both curious and suspicious.

"Made that tube fuse from parts I found down in these very tunnels. It's as good as any you'll find and better 'an most, mark my words." The fellow seemed mighty proud of himself as he slapped his hand on his knee, a grin on his reptilian face.

"So you're handing this over to us for free?" I asked him. Granted, the item looked like a hunk of junk and the odds of it working seemed slim to none, but the item _would_ work. Surely, he wanted some compensation?

The bangaa laughed. "If you get this place's electricity up and runnin', that's payment enough. I'd do it myself, but I'm too old and tired, you see."

With a tilt of her head, Fran caught Vaan's eye. She tossed him the tube fuse.

"You want me to go back up there?" The youth was unhappy with the decision.

"We don't all need to go," was her reply.

"But why me?" Vaan mumbled.

"I'm the party leader. What I say, goes." The Viera folded her arms.

Balthier was unimpressed with the kid once again. "You'd only be putting that in a machine, Vaan. Besides, we need to keep …" He glanced at the bangaa, who chimed in his name on cue. "Burrogh! We need to keep him company, being as he's gracious enough to give us his fuse. You should be honoured to be the one who does the job."

With a roll of his eyes, Vaan cursed under his breath as he climbed the multiple steps back to the top of the stairs.

"Heh. I feel like I'm losin' weight just watchin' him." Burrogh chuckled.

"Maybe he'll be a little less hot headed when he burns off some extra energy." The male pirate hoped.

When Vaan got close to the machine, his hands stretched out, fiddling with the device. Instantly, the lights came on, revealing Barheim Passage to be both strangely industrial and timeless. Lots of catwalks and metal gratings were in place, meshed in with the rock and stone that had been placed there originally. The odd combination made the passage feel rather enclosed and claustrophobic to me.

Fran stepped up to the gate switchboard and flicked the switch, causing the gate behind Burrogh to roar open.

"Good job, Vaan!" I called out to him as he took the stairs down two at a time.

"Ah!" exclaimed Borrogh. "I see you got the gate open. Oughta be able to look fer all manner of ways out, now." He scratched his chin. "While the lights are on, the passage ain't so bad. But let the charge drop, and some fierce beasts start comin' out in the dark."

I grinned. "So that's why you wanted us to brighten things up."

"Oh, you caught me." The bangaa said with an exaggerated wink of his bad eye, which was quite creepy even though it was meant to be friendly. "Openin' the gate probably took the charge down some."

"How can we gauge the charge?" Basch asked, moving close to Burrogh, who surveyed him intently as if he were trying to put a name to a face. Which, granted, he probably was.

"If the lights go out," replied the old reptile without being facetious. "Keep lookin' fer the switchboards and you'll make yer way."

"Thank you again." Fran nodded as Vaan made his way beside me.

"You should be prepared." Borrogh pulled out a sack from behind where he rested and patted the bag. "Buyin' anythin'?"

"Hmph." Balthier smirked. "You sly fellow. Perfect spot to set up shop." The bangaa chortled heartily in admittance.

After a few minutes, we had purchased all that we needed from the old merchant and had continued our journey. I saw that Fran had got some new spells, judging by the licences in her hands. How the dinosaur fossil had all these goods was a mystery, but chances are he knew how to play his cards better than he let on.

As if reading my mind, he said, "Normally I get supplies I need off'n the caravans come through Nalbina. But Barheim Passage is known to have certain items not easily come by. I knew it weren't safe … but here I am."

"Good luck." The snow-haired woman said in farewell as she stepped into the next room with us tow.

"Good luck to you, my friends. Good luck to you." Borrogh's voice faded behind us, the effect eerie.

The room we entered was brightly lit. It gave me a perfect view of a nasty bug-like creature merrily biting away at some wires, its body taking on the electric-blue hues of its dinner. I cringed, stepping closer to Vaan as the lights flickered.

"Hey! Who turned out the lights? One of those?" Vaan pointed at the disgusting insect.

Balthier dipped his head, arms crossed. "I've heard of these: mimics. They disguise themselves as all manner of things, then strike when you're least wary. Some of them have a fondness for energy, I'm told. They gorge themselves on the stuff till there's naught left."

"So, uhhh … What happens then?" asked the boy, getting nervous, too.

"Light's out." The pirate said, watching a twisted ghoul pull itself up from the ground, featureless and shuddering. "And it's much worse in the dark. Much worse."

_Jesus! I didn't think we were in Silent Hill!_ I swallowed hard. _Bugs and zombies. Awesome._ My vision drifted to Fran, who was visibly startled from the ghastly appearance. Basch, of course, seemed ready to take anything on, cool and collected. Vaan … well, he was starting to fidget. He glanced over at me and we both gave each other the same look at said, "Oh, fuck."

Balthier continued: "So, let them get too close to one of those conduits and they'll suck it dry." His tone changed to being light-heartedly mocking. "But don't worry. It'll give you the energy back if you ask nicely. Sticking it with a sword helps, too. Clock's ticking!"

We ran up to the first mimic and ghoul, Fran and Balthier focusing their shots on the bug while Basch was actually _punching_ the zombie, his fists coming away from the walking corpse brown with aged gore. I mean, I recalled seeing him fight in the game like this, but seeing a shirtless man whipping his fists out against a monstrosity in person was absurd. _May as well help him out_, I thought, casting a Blizzard spell that knocked the creature to the ground as Basch put a foot to the thing's skull. Vaan dove in and took Balthier's advice, sticking the mimic with a sword multiple times until it convulsed and its legs curled underneath itself in death. With that, the lights grew brighter.

"That wasn't so bad." Vaan said with a confident smirk.

"Look alive!" Basch shouted. "More are on the way!"

Sure enough, around the corner, four more mimics were scuttling our way with haste, their mandibles clicking together as they emitted a high-pitched shrieking sound. Fearlessly, Basch plunged himself into battle with them, throwing punches and delivering kicks and stomps.

"What the hell is that man doing?" Balthier aimed and fired a round into a mimic, causing it to fly backwards.

As Fran was casting Blizzard, I took to doing the same. The bugs screamed in rage when the icy blasts hit them, and Vaan jumped in when they were down to give them the finishing blow. When the four had died, Balthier stepped up to the blond captain, who was bleeding from a gash across his chest.

"You have no armour and no weapon." The male pirate tossed him a Potion. "If you're foolish enough to blindly engage enemies in your condition, we'll be clean out of items."

The former knight handed back the curative drink, short of breath. "I am not a member of your party. You are not obligated to share supplies with me."

Balthier handed the item right back. "We need to make it out of here alive. We work together and the whole process runs considerably smoother."

"And if you turn down our items …" I stepped up beside the panting knight and cast Cure. "Then I'll heal you myself." I could practically feel Vaan seething behind me.

Basch glanced around our group, genuinely surprised. He then met his azure gaze with mine and thanked me. The man's stare was intense, and the scar running along his face made looking him in the eye that much more intimidating. I'm sure I felt a blush redden my cheeks, but I ignored the sensation and hoped everyone else would, too.

"Let's hurry." Fran cut in. "I know where the next conduit it is; I can hear the mimics gathering around it."

We booked it, our footsteps echoing throughout the passage. I watched Fran in the lead, her hair bouncing and lithe body moving with her sublime grace. She never really seemed to speak much at all, but I always assumed that was Square-Enix having lazy writers, as I remembered long periods of time where no one would talk except for the same two characters. But, she was talking here more than usual. Not a dramatic amount, but I guess that was because she always was doing more listening and watching than she was talking. _I suppose that's what Balthier is for_.

At last, we reached another conduit just as the lights were getting dangerously low. Three mimics feasting upon the electrical source screamed when they heard us approach and directed their efforts on us. One leaped at me, ready for an assault. Despite emitting an embarrassingly girly yelp at an ungodly volume, I was able to think clearly enough to ram my spear into its glowing stomach, impaling the bug. But, it was far from dead as it twitched, still trying to attack me with its legs. I screamed and dropped my spear, backing up and tossing a Blizzard at it. "Yuck, yuck, yuck!" I muttered as I pulled the spear out of the gooey mess.

Balthier came beside me after firing a sweet shot, hitting a mimic in the thorax, causing the bug to split apart. "Not bad." He complimented me with a grin. "Far from heroic, but not bad at all."

As soon as the last mimic fell to an arrow from Fran, we were already making our way to the next conduit. I ignored the stitch of pain in my side and the hunger pang in my belly. No one else was complaining. Why should I?

"Mimics ahead!" cried out the Viera. "Run! Don't fight!"

I gritted my teeth and dropped my head forward, getting ready to dodge and weave like a jackass if I had to. Vaan, to my right, was breathing hard, with sweat running down his forehead. He had his broadsword out ready in case worse came to worse. My arms felt heavy with the spear, but I kept it close.

A pouncing mimic was launching itself towards Basch, who knocked it out of the air with a fist. Vaan and I both jumped over the downed creature, not wanting to fall behind trying to kill the thing. The passage was twisting and winding, filled with train or cart tracks that all seemed to look the same. I wasn't paying attention where we were going, I was only following the leader. Chances are Vaan was doing the same. If we got lost, we'd be shit out of luck.

The lights were getting dimmer and dimmer. We all scrambled to the next switchboard, Fran hitting the mechanism with desperation. Nothing.

Pitch black suddenly fell upon us.

_I swear to God, if I hear an air raid siren, I will lose it!_

"There!" shouted Balthier, his arm extending as he pointed down another set of stairs. At the bottom, about one hundred yards away, another cluster of mimics were ravaging a conduit. "Basch, Vaan, stay by the switch! Hit it as soon as the lights are back on! Fran, Lary, magicks and arrows, let's go!"

_Fran may be the party leader, but Balthier is still the leading man,_ I thought as I took the stairs with the pirates, careful with my steps so that I wouldn't trip. Once we were in range of the creatures, we unleashed a volley of arrows, gunshot and Blizzards on the insects. The first salvo was a combo of arrows and bullets from the pirates, and I took to casting when they were reloading so that our offensive strike wouldn't be interrupted.

"You guys, watch out!" I heard Vaan holler.

"The enemies, they're materializing from thin air!" Basch relayed.

"Hurry up and get the lights back on!" The youth from Rabanastre proclaimed with a grunt. I quickly looked his direction to see that indeed, Basch and Vaan were occupied with fighting skeletons. In armour._ Grrrreat_.

Balthier uttering a curse got my attention back on the fight I was included in. "Working on it!" He called out, annoyed.

The bugs that were zapping the juice were unhappy with our course of action, and thus tried to cease our ministrations. They were already pissed off, arrows sticking out of their legs and backs, icicles on their thick armour-like shells. Some even lost limbs from the force of the male pirate's attacks. Aggressive and simple-minded, they were relentless, tearing after us despite being so close to death. The bugs caught up with us, only to be blasted back from the spray of buck shot from Balthier's gun. Shrieking and writhing in pain, the mimics were out of commission.

But the lights were still off.

"The conduit, hit it with Thunder!" Fran urgently proclaimed.

I threw out my hand to guide my aim and did my best to ignore the pirates engaging enemies that had popped up around us. My forehead crinkled as I focused on the magickal ability. Soon enough the lightning was charging through my body and I sent the spell towards the contraption, causing it to sputter to life.

The passage was illuminated again.

I took a relieved breath.

Then pain sliced into my thigh. I spun around, meeting a spectre that was similar in appearance to the one in the waterway of Rabanastre. My blood covered its claw-like hand. Out of reflex, I tried to take a jab at it with my spear, which did absolutely nothing. The apparition flung itself into me, knocking me into the wall. While I was stunned, the phantom burst into flames, Fran's silhouette standing tall behind it. I tossed out another Blizzard spell, hitting the entity with ease. Together, her and I had the supernatural being incapacitated until it finally disappeared.

"Well done." Fran said to me. She then raised her voice, calling out to the orphan and the captain, "Hit the switch!"

"Keep this up and we'll have to start paying you for babysitting Vaan." Balthier stated.

"We're both … both learning." I panted, placing a hand on my wound and letting Cure do its work. My heart hammered, blood pumping through my body so fast I could hear it in my ears. The adrenaline and constant cardio had my chest heaving and shirt sticky with perspiration. Sweat lined my brow and made my hair wet. I felt gross.

"And you have much to learn." The brunet declared, pulling out the water skin and passing it to me, which I gratefully accepted. Not much was left in the skin, so I took only a couple mouthfuls and passed it back. Balthier motioned for me to follow him and Fran back the way we came, which had gotten a lot calmer since we took out the monsters.

When we joined Vaan and Basch, the sight of the blond boy keeping an obnoxious distance from the older man was mildly funny. I was proud of Vaan for not lashing out at the former knight. He was trying to control himself, and succeeding. Granted, he looked like a prick doing so in the process, but at least no one was getting hurt.

"Are you thirsty?" Balthier asked the youth, who dipped his head, yes. He handed Vaan the water skin, and thus, the last of the water. "Finish it off, but hold on to the skin." He faced Basch. "Did one of you two manage to activate the switchboard?"

"Yes." Basch reported. "A gate seems to have been triggered in the south."

"Then south we'll head." The female pirate said.

"All this backtracking is a bloody pain in the arse," mumbled Balthier.

And indeed, it was.

The trek to the gate was in an area we had previously bolted through. I wished I could recall the environments and maps from the game better. Sadly, being placed in the world of Ivalice itself was too epic for my sense of direction. Sure, things looked familiar, but that was all my brain could handle in a labyrinth of a dungeon. So, I continued to follow Fran and the others blindly, thinking the whole time that I better start paying attention to where I was going, especially if monsters were unavoidably everywhere.

After a time, we had reached the area where the now opened gate resided, leaving creature corpses in our wake. The lights didn't seem to flicker on or off anymore, so the monsters we dealt with weren't spooky things that went bump in the dark. The occasional mimic and bat-like monster tried to get in our way, but they were taken care of without much effort.

When we entered the brightly lit tunnel the gate was behind, Balthier and Fran decided it was time to take an official break, much to my relief. I dropped to the ground, pulling my knees underneath me and leaning against a wall, feeling sweat trickle down my face. Vaan sat next to me, stretching out a sore arm. He was equally soaked. Across from us, Basch stumbled across the dead body of what appeared to be an Imperial guard and was stripping it clean of equipment. The sight didn't seem all that gruesome at this point. Basch needed the armour and weapons, the husk of flesh didn't. The pirates were standing, not taking the moment to enjoy their rest.

"The Mist seethes," declared Fran, frankly.

Her partner agreed. "It reeks. Something's close."

"Like a queen?" I inquired.

The pirates were confused by my question, shooting me odd looks.

I explained: "Like a Mimic Queen. All those little guys had to have a mommy, right? Maybe that's the disturbance in the force you felt?"

"Force?" Fran was mystified.

"Never mind." I shook my head.

"We'll hold onto that thought." Balthier at least acknowledged a possibility of a queen-mama-bug-thing, which was a good fucking idea.

My vision wandered then to Basch, watching him tie his long hair back away from his face. He rose to his feet, now armed with a simple sword. He swung the blade, cutting through the air with powerful strikes. His form was impeccable and solid. It was as if the weapon were an extension of his arm.

Balthier regarded him with his arms crossed, impressed. "Nice moves there, Captain."

"You mean 'traitor.'" Vaan got to his feet, a scowl on his lips.

"So they say." He glanced over at the boy. "But I didn't see him kill anyone."

"My brother did." Retorted the teen.

Basch turned his head, staring at Vaan. Recognition flashed across his features. "Reks." He was silent for a moment before continuing. "He said he had a brother two years younger … I see. He meant you. Your brother. What became-"

"He's dead." Vaan cut him off.

The deafening noiselessness that followed was broken by Basch at long last saying, "I'm sorry."

A snarl twisted the blond's visage. "It was you who killed him!"

Sensing Vaan about to flip out, I jumped to my feet and stood beside him. I wasn't going to do anything until he did something stupid. He saw me out of the corner of his eye and grimaced.

Immediately, Basch straightened up, his eyes bold as they bored holes into Vaan's. "I give you my word: that was not the way of it."

"Then what happened, huh?" Vaan took a daring step forward.

I gripped onto the youth's arm. "Let him explain himself."

With that, Basch recalled the night that altered his life and destroyed others.

He told us of meeting Reks, of speaking with the lad, then having to break away and breech Nalbina Fortress with their party, where King Raminas was to sign the "peace treaty." In reality, The King of Dalmasca was to sign his kingdom's unconditional surrender to the Archadian Empire. Afterwards? He'd be butchered. Basch and his team's mission was to protect Raminas, as once His Majesty signed the document, the Empire would see no need for the old man to be alive. In fact, with the King out of the way, Dalmasca would be ready for Imperial reign.

"Reks broke away from our party, courageously." Basch told Vaan. "He understood that we were being held back by Imperial swarms, and told me to go to the King whilst he fought." His brows creased. "So we went." The ex-captain's memories were harsh. Despair sunk into his handsome face, making the man seem decades older. "We reached our King too late. He was slain by my reflection. I thought mayhap I had gone mad, staring at my doppelganger. His hair, cut like mine … his armour, clothing … everything. Confusion struck my men as they were struck down by his. By the time I had shaken my stupor, coming to terms that it was my twin brother who stood before me - framing me - I was already placed on my knees, restrained by his soldiers." This time it was his turn to slide to the ground, taking what comfort he could from leaning against the cold walls of the tunnel.

Vaan spun on his heel, facing the other direction. He couldn't look at Basch. Couldn't bear it. I didn't try to comfort him, either. _Yeah, that "evil twin" thing definitely did not go over well._

Balthier had his hand to his chin, absolutely thoughtful. "A twin brother? Fancy that. Hmm. But still, the pieces fit. I'll give you that much." He gesticulated at Basch. "And he did look like you."

"You saw his face?" I asked. _Did he, really?_

"Yes." Balthier rolled his eyes. "Or else I wouldn't have mentioned it, would I?"

I shrugged. "Good point."

"I don't believe him." Vaan still faced away, his anger far from subsiding.

"Of course not." Basch replied, an arm resting on his knee. "It was my fault that Reks was there … I am sorry."

I watched Vaan's fingers curl into fists. "My brother, he trusted you. He trusted you, and he lost everything." With that, Basch rose to his feet as the orphan asked: "How can I believe you?"

"Not me then." The knight pulled his shoulders back. "Believe in your brother. He was a fine soldier. He fought to the last to protect his homeland." Despite addressing the back of the boy's head, the man stayed strong. "No. Surely he fought to protect his brother."

_That _set off Vaan.

He stormed up to the man. "You don't know anything!"

Thankfully, Balthier stepped in front of the former captain, stopping Vaan. "Believe what you want to. Whatever it takes to make you happy." The pirate then turned away, a hint of regret in his own tone. "What's done is done."

I frowned, dismayed by the emotional rollercoaster I bared witness to. And now, watching Basch and Vaan stand there as if their guilt and depression immobilized them, I wanted to shake them out of it. Tell them to move on. I gave myself a weak smirk_. I can't do the same for myself. I'm attempting to … but burying my fears, inadequacies and distress isn't the same as dealing with them. But it's good enough for now._

"We move." The Viera called to us.

The party had grown sullen after the outburst, yet at the same time it was as if some of its evils had been exorcised. A heavy resignation had overcome the boy, putting out the misplaced fire that burned within him. Basch moved lighter, as if chains we couldn't see had been removed. The pirates, well, they were still their usual selves, except maybe Balthier appeared deeper in thought than usual. Fran, as always, was a mystery to read.

After journeying for a little while, we made our way down a new corridor which was devoid of light except for a strange, vaguely ethereal pulsating glow at the end where it turned into a cavernous circular room. As we came closer, the hairs on the back of my neck rose. I rubbed my nape and wondered if I had the chills because I knew what was coming. Or maybe … maybe it was the Mist I was feeling. _A warning?_

"Hey, guys?" I whispered, squinting. "Remember that discussion about a Mimic Queen?" The room currently before us was littered with treasure chests; dozens, in fact. _God, so many!_ A wet, bubbling sound greeted us, and more chests dropped from the air. A single chest shook, then sprouted legs and scurried out of our line of sight.

" … I believe so, yes." Balthier mumbled, reloading his gun.

In the next moment that followed, a roar from the queen we had yet to see shook the corridor walls and electricity sparked, awakening all of the mimics. The not-so-little guys excitedly scuttled to the conduits inside their nest.

"Feeding time," the male pirate cocked the weapon in his hands.

Vaan froze. "What – what do we do?"

"Our freedom lies beyond this room." Fran stated.

Balthier clarified: "That means no going back."

"We fight," deduced Basch, his sword arm ready.

I swallowed, my mouth dry like sandpaper. Fear spiked my heart rate up. The amount of bugs in front of us was way more than what was in the game. The floor was covered in them. It was as if the ground itself was alive, shimmering with the blue and iridescent green of their shells. And then there was the Mimic Queen to contend with, a giant living battery.

Vaan wasn't too moved by their gusto. "So … uh, yeah. What do we do? Strategy-wise?"

"I'm thinking!" Proclaimed Balthier.

Another roar blasted from the room and the floor quaked with the mighty vibration. Suddenly, the mimics raised their heads and looked our way. My blood ran cold. Mommy must have given the order to kill the uninvited guests. They charged, crawling over each other to get at us.

I screamed.


	19. Chapter 19

Hey everyone!

I'm back with a new chapter. Cue the Victory Fanfare!

Anyways, I would like to let you all know that I've started a new little fanfic project for Final Fantasy XIII. Now, don't worry, it's only going to be six chapters long and I don't plan on neglecting this fic. So, if you guys are curious, please check out Divine Machination! The fic is about my take on each character coming across an Eidolon for the first time and the struggles they endure facing them.

Oh, and special thanks to hypaalicious and TeddyPro!

Without further ado, here's Chapter 19!

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything Square-Enix does. All original concepts are mine.

* * *

As the horde of insects bore down on us, I stood motionless, frozen. A battle this giant and serious definitely wasn't something I had any experience with. I was both horrified and mesmerized by their gargantuan numbers advancing upon us. I watched everyone's mouths move, but their words didn't register. Offhandedly, I saw the party falling into some kind of formation, with Basch at its front and Balthier in the second line.

Vaan shook me. "Lary! Lary, come on!"

I blinked and when I opened my eyes, I felt like I dove into cold water, snapping me awake. My senses were jostled, alarmed. Back was the adrenaline, back was the tunnel vision. And of course, _I _was back. "Right! S-sorry!"

"Get to your places!" shouted Basch, taking complete command. "Mages to the rear! Sword-arms to the front!"

"Be careful!" Vaan said to me before he ran up beside the former Captain. The knight and the orphan stood feet apart, with Balthier slightly behind them in the middle. Fran glanced my way and said quickly, "Keep to your space! Don't fall into mine!"

"But what am I supposed to do?" I blurted out.

Fran's brow knotted in frustration. "Heal! Heal and I'll cast offensive magicks!" With a fluid motion, she grabbed an arrow, encased it with Blizzard and shot it into the mass of mimics. The arrow seemed to explode on contact when it hit the ground, causing the bugs to get struck by icicle shrapnel. Their front line tumbled over each other, screeching. The mimics that weren't hit threw themselves at Basch and Vaan, who were well prepared to take them on. The two swordsmen slashed, dismembering legs and heads from torsos. Basch especially was mowing through the mimics that attacked him not only because he was more experienced, but because his sword was lighter, as well. He moved the weapon faster, more efficiently. Vaan was still good at holding his own, the creatures falling under his heavy blade. But, the youth would probably get tired out soon.

"Look out!" I shouted as a pair of mimics vaulted through the air, leaping over the natives of Rabanastre, our first line of defense. In an instant, Balthier blasted the bugs, empty shells flying out of his gun. The insects flew backwards in a white explosion, being torn apart by buckshot.

I watched the three men in front of us doing their best to make sure none of the mimics broke into our row. Vaan was grunting every time he lifted the broadsword now. I could faintly hear words tumbling from Basch's mouth, which seemed to be advice for Vaan. Whatever it was, the youth responded well to his words, changing his stance so he could better handle the giant sword. The leading man was concentrating hard, his mouth not moving. Only his fingers did the talking. Each resounding shot of gunfire announced his focused contribution to the party, taking out any ambitious bugs which tried to swarm either the boy or the knight.

Fran was busy casting Blizzard; giant shards of ice crushed into the enemy line, breaking their formation. As the things were far from intelligent, they couldn't consciously organize themselves. Whatever positions they naturally fell into with their large numbers were easily broken, and they were just as easily scattered, which while great on one level, proved dangerous on another.

The Blizzard-struck mimics that remained alive became frenzied by the attack. A group of six had unluckily been displaced closer to us than intended by Fran's magicks. A few were able to break through our first two lines, the men currently far too caught up in defending themselves to keep our row safe as the creatures overwhelmed them.

"Heads up, ladies!" shouted Balthier over his shoulder as he used the butt of his gun to smash a mimic's face when he clicked his gun dry.

I held my spear out in front of me, waiting for a bug to strike. Seeing the angry, disgusting faces and long legs scuttling closer and closer was probably the creepiest thing I had ever seen. Nervously, I glanced sharply towards the Viera's direction. Fran was busy taking care of her own business. She couldn't be much back up right now; I could feel the chill of her constant ice spells hitting her targets, giving me gooseflesh. My head snapped back to the sight right in front of me. I chewed on my lower lip, the bugs crawling closer, their bodies starting to hunch down, getting ready to jump.

Two mimics were ready to eviscerate me and I screamed when one pounced into the air; the other crawled hastily on the ground, its mandibles snapping. My skin crawled at the sight of their vicious advance.

Before I could even put in any conscious thought as to what I was doing, I released a Blizzard spell, watching it hit the leaping mimic, which slammed the creature to the ground and into the one that was still approaching. I took in a heavy breath, thankful that I was starting to get some reflexes in battle. Then I stepped up to the stunned mimics and thrust the spear into both of their heads, cringing when I felt the crunch of the metal piercing their exoskeleton.

"Hey!" Vaan shouted thickly with exertion. "A little help here!"

My attention focused on the youth, watching him drop to one knee, grimacing as he pushed his blade outwards sideways, holding back a mimic from further slicing him. His temple was running with blood, the casual trickle turning into cascading mess. I remembered the Cure spell, extended my arm, and breathed a sigh of relief when the wound stopped gushing as soon as the magick reached him. With a savage grunt, the orphan pushed the insect back and stood with a slash of his sword, splitting the buggy beast messily in half.

To the boy's side, Basch continued, determined. He stepped over the dead bugs, which were piling up substantially, and ploughed forward. The man had switched sword arms, I noticed, awed by his ambidexterity. The knight's chest heaved, lungs labouring to supply his body with great breaths. Perspiration wetted his skin, stinging his eyes. Every aggressive action he made, every mimic that fell under his blade, seemed to unleash more and more fury. I could tell by watching him that each mimic was an outlet for his bottled anger, his regret, his pain. Technique mingled with emotion, making Basch a Hume juggernaut. Hunger, thirst, weariness … they were but words.

"You're breaking formation!" cried out Balthier, throwing his weight into a mimic, making the insect tumble. He went into his shirt, pulling out more shells. I suddenly realized he had a harness strapped to his chest, hiding under his top. His fingers were steady, reloading the weapon with haste.

"The queen!" Basch exclaimed as a pinwheel of ice materialized to his left from Fran's efforts, exploding into a cluster creatures. "We must slay the queen! Their numbers dwindle but she is their leader, their mother! They will fight to protect her!" He ran his sword through a twitching thorax and growled. "With her dead, they will not spawn, they will not hold!"

Balthier fired a round, causing a group of charging mimics to be pushed back a few feet. "Quite a romantic way to put an infestation, if you ask me."

"He's right!" Fran agreed, holding a hand to her head, her eyes half-shut and face screwed in pain. I didn't see her take any hits. Maybe casting so many spells at one time had a price? She was going nonstop, after all. "I can't endure this for much longer!"

Balthier placed his hand in a leather pouch at his side, having the same idea as I did. "Ether!" He tossed her a stout bottle, which she caught, almost doubling over. A revealing look of concern briefly touched the leading man's face.

"It's not that, the Mist –" his partner stalled, her eyes widening. "Watch yourself, Balthier!"

Three maimed bugs used what was left of their energy to rocket into the air, ready to land on the sky pirate who had taken their limbs with his weapon. He spun around too late and the triplets drove him into the ground, oozing their liquids all over him, clicking their mandibles together and trying to tear his skin to ribbons. He cursed his stupidity loudly, which caused Vaan to look over his shoulder.

"Balthier!" The youth shouted, turning his back to the fight in front of him.

And that's when chaos erupted.

A roar from the queen caused the mimics to shriek in reply. An ever-increasing chatter arose from them, the racket almost that of a rattling maraca, a sound which I never thought an insect could produce. I squinted, seeing that their legs were rubbing together, their mandibles, too. In that second, they all sprang up into the air, all what was left of them. Their out-stretched legs cast shadows over all of us, and I wanted to shrink back. But there was nowhere to go.

_They need me!_ I told myself, repeating it in my head over and over, using it as a mantra for me to concentrate when all I wanted to do was run. I scrunched my eyes shut and focused on the Cure spell_. Please … give me the strength to heal everyone before we're ripped apart!_ In my mind's eye I saw everyone on the field, and I felt heat surging through my body. My heart raced, pumping blood so fast that I was getting lightheaded. My breathing was getting shallow and rapid, and that's when something overcame me.

My hair rose one at a time, something almost electric was in the air, but this wasn't residual energy from the conduits. This wasn't anything manmade at all. Whatever this force was, it was entering me, mixing with my blood and the magick I was trying to use. My skin tingled painfully, the sensation smothering out my other senses. Was this what Fran was feeling at this moment? Was this the Mist?

"Now!" I hissed through my teeth, forcing the energy that was building outwards, which instantly relieved that pressure of the mysterious force. A part of me I didn't know existed knew what to do and directed the curative magicks into each party member. In the back of my head I even somehow knew how much I had healed them. Once my magick hit Fran, however, I heard her emit a gasp of surprise.

My eyes popped open.

_No way._

The world had changed.

I closed my eyes and opened them again. The mimics were frozen in mid-jump, the queen had stilled. The world looked as it had been dropped into an empty void, full only of black and grey space, mingling with stars. I glanced around, looking to and fro, trying to find anyone in the party.

No one.

Hesitantly, I looked at my hands. I couldn't see my hands, or any part of myself, for that matter. My mouth fell open. At least, I_ think_ it did. I shouted out everyone's names. Nothing. Silence devoured all sound here.

_What is this? This looks like …_ I tried to piece together what was happening. _A Quickening?_

My thoughts were confirmed when Fran's silhouette appeared in the darkness, shining more and more until her physical form materialized. She was glowing, radiating an ethereal light, sending all shades of blue dancing around her feet. The glowing azure hues spiralled from her toes to the crown of her head. Her eyes were sparkling, her beautiful face made more alien in this fantastical moment. Resolve graced her, pushing her shoulders back and stiffening her spine. In one majestic motion, she leapt.

Fran shot into the void, feet above feet, transcending physics in this odd realm of time and space. She whirled, her long legs kicking blasts of energy at all of the bugs. Supernovas of light exploded on contact, giving waves of colours and sound. At last she fell back to her feet, crouching. She raised her lower back, and her legs extended. With a flip, she spun backwards, sending a vertical shockwave of energy towards the queen. The burst of oranges and yellows that thundered throughout the dimension in response made me exhale slowly in awe. It was both glorious and frightening.

With that, I suddenly felt the soles of my boots touch solid ground. _Wasn't I already on the ground? I didn't feel like I was floating …_

I blinked.

And we were back inside the dungeon, in the exact same positions we were in before we were transported to the void. The mimics, including the massive queen, were gone. Not even their remains were left. The shocked expression on everyone's faces was beyond priceless.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" Vaan hollered, breaking the stunned silence. He spun on his heel, his head turning on his neck as he appeared to be looking for traces of the other world.

Balthier sat up, patting his lone sleeve clean of dirt. The bug juice stains, however, were going to be there a while. "The stuff legends are made of. Clearly, Vaan." With a groan he pulled himself to his feet, ignoring the eye roll from the teenager.

"A Quickening." Fran said, astonishment in her voice. "The elders in my village … they spoke of the Mist coming to assist those it had purpose for, extraordinary individuals."

Basch stepped closer, closing the space between us and him. "I have seen this before, in battle." He paused, the recollection making his eyes stare off into a distance no one else could see. "A similar power overtook me and I was able to annihilate many an enemy. I thought the experience a hallucination, a fever-dream from the wounds I had received. But then the - Quickening, did you call it? - happened once more, in front of my men. The last time being the night …" He trailed off. The man didn't need to finish. We knew which night it had to have been.

The Viera stated simply, quietly. "That hasn't happened to me before."

"Well, it's never happened to me!" Vaan blurted out.

The male sky pirate grinned. "That's because you're not extraordinary."

"Hey! I bet that's never happened to you!" Vaan appeared to be mildly miffed by the playful jab.

"It doesn't need to, I'm far extraordinary enough. The Mist recognizes that as such, and respects the fact." Balthier tossed me a cheeky wink, fully knowing that the response was egging Vaan on even more. But it was a good distraction from Basch, so I couldn't exactly feel too bad about it. I smiled as their banter continued, glad something light hearted was diffusing the heavy atmosphere. I watched the other two casually; Basch looked lost in his thoughts and Fran too, appeared to have gone off in a world of her own. I stared at her a little too long; her gaze caught mine.

"The Cure spell." She said, causing the pirate and the boy to hush. "The Mist affected you as well."

"I, uh, yeah." I stammered. I hadn't said anything in a while, and being suddenly put on the spot after bearing witness to a Quickening kind of had me at a loss for words.

"Ah, yes." Balthier raised an eyebrow. "Your magicks have taken a noticeable dip in their potency since losing the nethicite and magicite. That spell was something else."

"Magicite and nethicite!" Exclaimed Basch, incredulous. "However could you get your hands on such things?" The intensity and the subject of his question was enough to make me flush as my brain stalled like a dying engine.

"A friend gave them to me." I stated, at last getting a coherent sentence out of my head. "Where I come from … it's far from here." I ignored my stomach wrenching. "And I can't go home without them."

"Lary," Vaan stepped closer to me. "Where are you from? Really?"

"Does that matter right now?" I rubbed my forehead. "We're all tired, thirty and hungry. Where I come from is the least of anybody's worries. Please, forget about that for the time being at the very least."

Vaan gave a resigned nod, disappointed with my answer. "Yeah, sure. But, you're not off the hook."

I sighed. "I know I'll have a lot of explaining to do … and in time, you know, maybe I won't mind doing it."

Balthier cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention. "We'll have lots to discuss once we're out of this miserable place, I'm sure. Mist, magickal escapades in other dimensions, and teenage angst. It'll be a smash. Until then, though, may I suggest we get a move on?"

Everyone murmured their agreements, and we carried on, with Fran taking the lead once again. As we exited that circular room, I glanced over my shoulder. Something was supposed to have happened here, something else. I turned around then, facing the vast empty room, cocking my head. It was on the tip of my tongue …

_The room was supposed to collapse! The queen was supporting the walls and ceiling while she was still alive, wasn't she? _ I thought, puzzled. _Why would that have changed?_

Just as the thought came to me, an eerie feeling of eyes on my back sent a shiver down my spine. The faint presence of something otherworldly was still lingering, however this was giving me bad vibes, unnerving me to the core.

"Lary, let's go!" Vaan suddenly yanked on my arm, pulling me out of my paranoia and into reality. "We're almost out."

"You're right. Let's leave." I smiled at him, weakly. "I can't wait to get out of here!" _For more than one reason,_ I thought, trying my best to ignore the heebie-jeebies.

"Oh yeah?" his face split into a devilish grin. "Just means more running through the desert."

I rolled my eyes and said flatly: "Oh joy. Freedom never tasted so sweet."

We both laughed.

"Come on." He tilted his head towards the other members of our party, over fifty feet away from us, walking towards the warm sandy-golden glow at the end of the hallway. We were so close.

As we were taking a few steps in the right direction, the ground trembled. I stiffened.

"Huh?" Vaan spun around, eyes widening.

And then the tremble turned into a quake.

The blond started in alarm, pulling on my arm. "It's caving in!" He broke into a run, dragging me with him the whole time. I kept my feet moving clumsily with him, a swell of dread building within me. The timing of the collapse seemed deliberate. As soon I questioned myself why it wasn't happening, it happened. The walls coming down _had_ to be more than just coincidence.

Pebbles and dust blew past us as we ran, approaching the puzzled team members ahead of us. When we stopped at last, my legs felt wobbly like jello. We both panted hard, coughing away the dirt and whatever else was in the settling air. I peered behind us, squinting through the particles. The room had indeed caved in, and I couldn't shake the feeling that something was laughing at me, knowing I was confused and scared.

"For Faram's sake!" Balthier waved a hand in front of his face to fan the filthy air from him. "Vaan, what did you do?"

The corners of my mouth upturned and, despite my fear, I burst out laughing. To my surprise, even Vaan joined in. We both laughed until our eyes watered and we had to cough some more, and Balthier stood before us with a lopsided grin, shaking his head while muttering, "Kids." I caught Fran wearing a smile before she put a hand to her mouth, and stepped past the knight, who surveyed us warmly. He probably hadn't seen happiness for such a long time. With a short nod to himself, Basch followed Fran out into the desert.

"Time to get going!" Balthier stepped behind us and shoved us along until we straightened up. "I don't know about you two, but I'm fairly excited to have added jail breaks into my repertoire."

In a matter of moments we bolted out into the desert, the bright sun beating down hot rays on my clammy skin. I opened my arms up to the sun and closed my eyes, letting the sunshine wash over me. This was the farthest thing from that terrible, woeful dungeon, full of misery and darkness. I wanted to bask in the sun, to warm myself up from that supernatural chill. Though, I had a suspicion, that wouldn't be the last time I'd be feeling it.


End file.
